


Obsession's Detour

by FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN, RickGrimesLover1010



Series: Cold Destiny [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Death in the Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Woes, Multi, No Major Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sexual Experimentation, Terminal Illnesses, we really need to learn to be nicer to our characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 77,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN/pseuds/FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRUN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: A continuation of Cold Destiny, here is part 2 of the series where we explore Rick and Daryl's lives after their split.  Both men are reeling from the loss of each other, but feeling too betrayed to even know where to begin putting the pieces back together.  Part 2 will explore their lives apart, and how they cope without each other.  We strongly recommend you read "Cold Destiny" first, as this directly follows the final scenes of that story.





	1. The Darkest Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Rick has left Daryl, and both boys are struggling. It's going to be a long, arduous road ahead. 
> 
> Please note, this chapter does contains scenes of a Sharick nature. Those opposed to sexual situations involving Sharick or Bottom!Rick should skip over the section of the story where they return to their dorm room after the party with the bonfire. Fear not, gentle reader, Rickyl is endgame. It's just going to take awhile for our fellas to find their way back to each other. ~FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRun

Daryl stayed on his knees on the floor for hours after Rick left, staring blindly out the open door hoping that Rick would by some miracle make a return and he could fix this.  _ Fix this? How? _ Where could he even begin to make right of his betrayal?  

It was well past midnight when he finally closed the door. He fell into bed with his phone clutched to his chest, hoping that Rick might reach out, but knowing that would never happen.

The following morning, he met Denise at her office. Not saying anything to her as she held the door open to him, walking past her with his head hanging in shame.  Flopping down into the chair, he leaned forward burying his face on his hands. It took all he had not to break down and cry.  He felt the cushion next to him sink with the weight of her sitting down at his side, and the tissue she placed on his knee as the tears fell silently, dropping off his chin and onto his pants. She asked no questions, allowing him the time to pull himself together first.

“I fucked up. So bad, Denise. I can't believe I did it.” He whispered, his eyes still covered by his hands.

“What did you do?”

“I fucked Jesus.”

“Excuse me?”

“Paul. My friend. Jesus is a nickname. When I left here I tried to get in touch with Rick. I don't even know what happened but he wasn't answering, then I was chasing after Paul wanting to beat the shit out of him and next thing I know I've got him bent over the table and I'm-”

Denise hummed, adjusting her position next to him.  “And is that what has you so upset?”

“Rick walked in on the tail end of it. He had come home to surprise me.”

“Oh dear….”

“Yeah.”

“What… which… hm.” Denise hesitated, clearly not prepared for such an admission from Daryl. 

“How do I fix this?” Daryl beat her to the punch, so to speak. 

“That really depends on how you choose to address the issues, and how willing Rick might be to… listen?”

“Not sounding very sure of yourself, Doc.”

“I'll admit this is more than I was expecting.”

“What would you do in my situation?”

“I would have had more self control, I-.” Denise stopped herself there, her method of handling a similar situation was based on an entirely different set of variables.

“Daryl, you made a choice in that moment and it's one that you're going to have to live with. There's no fixing it in a single conversation or in a day or even weeks. If it even can be fixed, it's going to take time.”

“How do I fix it then? Where do I start?” Daryl pleaded, his eyes red rimmed, dark circles hung in bags under his eyes, his hair even more unkempt than usual, and the sleeve of his t-shirt smeared from being used as a makeshift hanky.  

“Please, I need to fix this,” he begged, sinking further still down into his position on the couch.  

“Take your medication, don’t forget to eat, and please be  _ gentle _ to yourself.  You’ll be no good at trying to resolve this if you’re having a medical episode or a mental breakdown.”

“I’m on the verge of completely losing my shit here,” he yelled.  “Don’t tell me to fuckin’ take care of myself!  This is what happens when I try to handle things by myself! I fuck it all up!”

“Shhh, Daryl.  I’m on your side here.  But you’re in no condition to to make any grand gestures right now.  We need to calm down.  Until you can have a calm and rational discussion, then I’m afraid ‘fixing things’ will not happen with Rick.”

“Should I go there?  Should I go to his house? To Atlanta?  I should apologize in person, right?  Try to… explain what I did? Right?”

Denise shook her head, “No, honey.  I imagine Rick isn’t feeling up to talking right now anyway.  We need to work on you first.”

It took the better part of an hour for Denise to talk Daryl down from his frenzied state.  What finally got him to settle a bit was her threatening to have him admitted for the day.  She ordered him to take the day off, but like hell was he going to listen to that.  He did agree to be gentle to himself, whatever the fuck that meant.  And he did also promise to eat, and take his medication.  When he arrived back at his apartment afterward, he grabbed a quick shower and put on some reasonably clean clothes and set to work on the small shop behind the hardware store doing some simple repairs.  He avoided Dale and Jesus at all costs, just a single nod to Dale when he punched in and punched out.  After his shift, he went up to his apartment, made himself a simple sandwich for dinner then laid down on the couch watching TV.  Or rather, the TV was on, and he just stared blindly at it while some nameless action movie played.  He eyed one of Rick’s sweatshirts hanging over the other end of the small couch, pulling it close he balled it up and stuffed it under his head like a pillow.  It still carried Rick’s scent, and made his chest throb.   _ You deserve this pain, motherfucker _ , he thought to himself.   _ This was entirely your fault. _

He held his phone clutched to his chest, and fell into a fitful sleep.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, he woke up on the couch with an awful kink in his neck.  He sat up massaging the knot, and groaned as he stretched and cracked his back in several places.  The decision was made that he would attempt to contact Rick that day.  Maybe he would have calmed down enough that he would at least listen?  Dialing the familiar number, he heard it ring twice before receiving an automated recording, “This number is no longer in service.”

_ What? Maybe I got the number wrong? _  He went through his contacts list, and tried again.  Same automated greeting.   _ This isn’t right _ , he panicked. His blood ran cold, there was only one person he could call to find out about Rick.  Evelyn Grimes.

Steeling himself for a potentially damaging conversation, he took a few deep breaths before letting the phone ring her line.  On the third ring, she picked up and her cheerful voice rang out through the speaker. 

“Good Morning, Daryl! How are you doing?”

“Um, fine… ma’am, how’re you?” He cringed and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for a verbal lashing from Evelyn, in case Rick had told his parents everything.

“Doin’ fine.  Rick’s not here, if that’s why you’re callin’?  He went back to school early.  How come you rang this number?”  He could hear her folding up the newspaper, and scooping up the breakfast dishes to the sink.

“He went back already?  Did he say why?”

“He didn’t say much of anything.  Seemed a bit troubled, I didn’t press.”

“He didn’ say anythin’?” Daryl asked, realizing that perhaps the Grimes’ family really did not know about what Rick had witnessed.

“No, hon’.  Pretty quiet.  Is everything okay between you two?”  The household noises stopped, and she was not focused entirely on him and the conversation.

“It will be.  But, I can’t get ahold of him.  Phone’s sayin’ it ain’t in service or somethin’.”

“Ah, well he did break his phone and I had to replace it yesterday.  You boys really need to learn to be gentler with your electronics, you know.” She scolded,  “They’re not meant to be handled so roughly.”

“But why’s it say it ain’t in service?” He repeated, his voice taking on a nervous tremor.

“Oh honey, Rick asked for a new number.  I don’t know what went down with you two boys, but he wasn’t himself at all this weekend.  He’s got your number, if he wants you to have his new phone number, then he will give it to you himself.  I’m sorry, that’s the best I can do for now.”

Daryl flopped back on the couch, biting his tongue.  “Thank you, Mrs. Grimes.  If… If he calls you, would you let him know that… Just let him know I called, and I wanna talk to him.  To set things right.”

“I will, anything for you, dear.  Now tell me… is there anything I can do for you?”

Daryl’s eyes welled up and his throat felt thick, he didn’t deserve this care and concern from a lovely woman that he had wronged several times over yet she still chose to look out for him.

“No,” he managed.  “No, but thank you.  Just let Rick know I’m still here. For him.”

Evelyn promised to pass the message along, and bid him a good day leaving him holding the phone in his hand, silence his only companion.  There was no work scheduled for him that day.  He could go down and see Dale, stock the shelves in the store or run the odd errand if needed, but the thought of interacting with anyone, even someone as harmless as him was too much.  Picking up his crossbow, he took off down the winding country roads, to the forest.  Maybe a little hunting and time with nature would soothe his aching soul.

 

* * *

 

“Rick? What are you doing back so soon? It's… fuck, too damn early.” Shane rolled over, rubbing his eyes while as his roommate stumbled into the room, tossing his overnight bag a bit too enthusiastically to the floor.

“Gimme yer phone,” he growled, hand out waiting for Shane to give him the phone.  

“Why?”

“Just do it.”  He scrolled through Shane’s contacts, found himself, and edited the phone number.  He had a new phone, a new number, and now he was to start a new life.  Without Daryl.  Because fuck him, and fuck that guy he was fucking, and fuck everyone else around him.  He threw himself down on his bed, with an arm flopped over his face.

“Rick,” Shane sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, stretching until the necessary joints popped and the moved to sit on the end of Rick’s bed.  “Come on, man.  Why are you back so soon.  This was supposed to be like a long weekend of romantic dicking. Why are you here and not balls deep inside Daryl?”

“Ain’t talkin’ ‘bout it,” he rolled over facing the wall, and pulled his pillow over his head shutting out Shane and the world.  Shane spent the rest of the morning moving about their dorm room quietly.  Picking up his shit for once, cleaning up the clutter, and taking out the trash.  On his way back from the dumpster he grabbed two coffees from the student center. It was too early for alcohol, so why not go with the next best thing.  Caffeine.

He set the steaming cup of coffee on Rick’s bedside table, and laid down on his own bed pulling his latest skin mag from under his pillow.

“Y’ain’t gotta tell me what happened.  But if I gotta go beat someone’s ass, just give me a name and an address,” he flipped through the pages of the magazine, frowning at Rick’s lack of response.  “I’m not some psychic mind reader.  Can you at least throw me a bone here?”  He reached over and gave Rick’s shoulder a shove.

“If I ever seem interested in another human being in my entire life, please tell me to walk away, or better yet, throw myself off the nearest bridge.”

“Care to elaborate?” Shane sat up a little straighter, in bed, his head cocked to the side with his focus now entirely on Rick.

“No.  I’d really rather not relive seeing Daryl…”

“Seeing Daryl… do what?”  Shane was now sitting on the edge of his bed, his face held the look of fierce determination, a fist rubbing into a palm itching for a fight.  “Did that motherfucker-”

“Don’t, Shane.  Don’t.  It’s my fault.  If I had just  _ called him _ and let him know I was comin’, this never would have happened.”

Shane was on his feet pacing the room now, his blood boiling for his friend.  To see Rick give up so quickly, and so completely put a fire in his veins, and he cracked his neck and let that inner Alpha rage.

“I’mma drive back home, beat that fucker within’ an inch of his life, and then-”

“You will NOT,” Rick roared.  “You will do no such thing!”  He was up and out of bed stalking straight at Shane right up in his face.  “He is none of your concern.  I didn’t give him the attention he needed. I couldn’t, not with school.  Life.  He needed someone, and I wasn’t there.  Leave ‘im be.  As my friend, I’m begging you. Please just let it go.”  Rick clenched his hands onto the front of Shane’s shirt, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

“Hey,” Shane’s voice was much gentler now, opting for a softer approach.  He would do anything for Rick.  “Brother…” He pulled Rick close by the nape of his neck, pressing their foreheads together.  They stood like this until Rick sniffled and turned away.  He sat down at his desk and pulled out a notebook and a textbook.

“I’m just gonna focus on my homework right now.  I don’t wanna talk about this, Shane.  I don’t.  Not now.  Just let me have this.  I can handle homework.  I can’t handle… I can’t handle a broken heart.” His voice cracked, and he turned his attention toward his books.  He had to get his mind off Daryl.  He had to get the sight of him screwing that other man out of his mind.  It was over.  There was no coming back from this.

Late afternoon arrived and Rick had completed his homework for the coming week.  So he flipped through the notes of the last several weeks until he could nearly recite word for word.  All afternoon he had endured Shane’s watchful eye on him.  He was thankful the man hadn’t pushed, but had rather just been silently there, supporting Rick by letting him have this time to process.

“There’s a party tonight at Johnson’s place.  Just a small group.  Booze, bonfire, dirty jokes… let’s go check it out.  Get a few drinks in ya, it’ll help take the edge off.”

“I don’t know,” Rick ran his hands through his hair, messing the curls.  

“Hey, everyone is entitled to get drunk after a bad breakup.  And you ain’t the type to sit in front of the tv with a carton of ice cream and the latest chick flick on, cryin’ yer eyes out.”

“I like ice cream just fine,” Rick pouted.  

“Come on, man.  Get a few shots in ya, take the edge off.  Ain’t nobody gonna get ya drunk and take advantage of ya.”

“Fine… just a few.  Ain’t gettin’ shit-faced.  He ain’t worth it…”

“That’s the spirit!” Shane cheered, “Come on then, get dressed.  Get some food in yer belly first, then it’s on.”

They grabbed a bite to eat before heading over to their classmate’s place.  A bonfire was already blazing in the secluded back yard, and they were greeted with cheers and beers.  The camaraderie was a welcomed distraction, as were the inappropriate stories of questionable sexual conquests being shared around the fire. Rick chose not to be in the thick of it, preferring to observe from his place of quiet solitude on the deck stairs.

Shane joined him, placing a cold beer bottle next to Rick’s empty one.  He held out a bottle of Fireball Whiskey, gesturing Rick to take a swig or three.  When Rick shook his head, he gave him a look that said ‘one and done, humor me, alright?’  Rolling his eyes, Rick took the bottle to his lips, swallowing long and hard, and grimacing as the cinnamon whiskey left a blazing trail down his throat.  He coughed several times and shoved the bottle back at Shane, “No more, man.  I’ll finish this beer, but that’s it. I’m done.”

“Alright man,” Shane passed the bottle on to the next party-goer, and took a seat next to Rick.  He sat close, as he often did.  Shane had little respect for personal space at it was.  He had always sat close to Rick, the two had been best of friends since before they could even remember.  Shane came from an affectionate family, where hugs and kisses were given in familial love, and he often reached out to Rick, to throw an arm over his shoulder and pull him close whether it was cause for celebration or comfort.  Rick may have been preferring the company of another man that night, but that was a thing of the past.  He was glad he wasn’t spending this night alone, so he leaned a little closer.  They sat hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder, Shane’s hand coming to rest on Rick’s knee and gave it a squeeze.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Coach Tomkin’s wife gave me a ride home from practice?”

“Oh god,” Rick grimaced.  “Only a thousand times, dude.  You need some new material.”

“Oh right, you ain’t into chicks anymore.  Sorry, ain’t got any homo stories for you.”

Rick shoved Shane’s shoulder and groaned out a chuckle, “Nice.  Asshole.”

A few moments of quiet passed between the two, Shane rubbed his finger thoughtfully across the expanse of his lips.  “I gotta admit, I always wondered what it’d be like… to be with a man, I mean.”  He blushed, and dropped his head in a shy chuckle, eyeing Rick out of the corner of his eye.  Rick didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge that he had heard what Shane said.  “Can I ask y’about it? Sometime… when… maybe when yer ready to talk about it?”

“Why?”

“Just curious, is all.”

Rick hummed.  He leaned a little heavier against Shane’s shoulder as the alcohol seeped into his bloodstream, numbing him from the inside out.  Making his body and mind feel looser, and the words flowed a bit more freely.

“Ain’t a hell of a lot different than bein’ with a woman… I guess,” Rick observed.  “I mean, ain’t no boobs.  No… soft curves.  It’s all strength, hard edges, and obstacles…”

“Huh?”

“Well, ya gotta decide if yer gonna top or bottom.  If you’re the giver, or the givee… is that even a word?  Givee?  Receiver?  Yeah… ya gotta know who’s gonna do the pokin’ and who’s gettin’ poked.”

“Oh, right… I dunno man.  I think my ass is an exit only establishment.  Ain’t never done anal, bitches ain’t willin’ to t’experiment ‘round here.”  Shane stuck his lower lip out in a pout, turned giggle.  “Anal.  Ha!  Bet that’s… pretty tight? Right?  I mean… how does that even  _ work. _ ”

“Takes work man.  Ya gotta have condoms, and lube, and patience.  A lot of lube.  And more patience.  Cuz… if y’ain’t doin’ it right, it’s kinda like trying to fuck a brick wall…”

Shane gave Rick a puzzled look, he rolled his eyes and continued.  “You can’t just go stickin’ it in like ya can with some loose broad.  It’s  _ tight _ .  It’s… ya gotta, play with things… get ‘em to relax and loosen up.  Start small, a finger.  Then you add fingers.  Once you get to three, or even four, then it’s go-time.”

Rick had Shane’s rapt attention, and he didn’t miss the awkward shift of the other man’s hips away from him.  He looked away, back at the flames of the bonfire.  Thinking about those intimate times with Daryl, a certain body part of his own was filling to half salute.  He was glad his position of sitting with knees drawn up afforded him some privacy.  Pitching a tent in front of a group of straight white men in the south?  That would not go over well.  And he knew how responsive Shane could be.  The alcohol flowing through his veins, he was feeling loose and relaxed, and his mind was most likely abuzz with thoughts of his own sexual experiences.  

Rick closed his eyes and thought of other things.  He wasn’t feeling up to hanging out much longer, and he wanted to get back to the comfort of his own bed, without a boner.  It appeared Shane was doing the same thing, biting the side of his thumb, his eyes squinting as if he were thinking of something disgusting.

“I’m about done here, how ‘bout you?”

“Yeah, man… don’t wanna spend all day tomorrow nursin’ a hangover.  Let’s jet.”

The two men walked in silence back to their dorm room, just a few minutes jaunt away.  Shane pulled a small flask from the inside pocket of his jacket, taking a long swig and offering it to Rick.  He took a sip of his own, and handed it back.  Sighing as the warmth filled his insides once more.

Back inside the dorm room, he tossed his jacket over his chair, and yanked his shirt over his head.  Kicked off his shoes and socks, and grabbed his toiletries heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.  When he got back to the room, Shane was half undressed himself, sitting on the edge of his bed.  He leaned forward onto his knees, running his fingers absentmindedly over his knuckles.  

“What’s it like…” he asked again, not meeting Rick’s eyes.  

“Just the way I said it earlier…”

“Nah, I mean… you ever… ya done it… both ways?  Giver and receiver?”

“Mm-hm,” Rick nodded, grabbing a bottle of water from the small refrigerator, tossing it to Shane before grabbing his own.  “I saw stars,” he admitted.  Sitting down on his bed opposite Shane, he swallowed down half his bottle of water.  “There’s a spot… little bundle of nerves, inside.  You hit it just right, and it’s like… it’s like… ya feel from the tips of her toes to the roots of your hair.  And when you cum?  Ya almost forget to breathe, it feels so damn good.  Ya forget about everythang… life ceases to exist for that moment.  It’s just you, and the stars… flying higher than any you’d see in the night sky.”

Shane drank some of his water and looked up at Rick thoughtfully.  “Can I?  Can I do that?  For you, I mean?  I guess… two birds with one stone. I can help ya forget, at least for a little while.  And see what things are like, on the other side?”

“On the other side?” Rick chuckled, “Ain’t no sides, buddy.  It’s just love.  That’s all it is.”

“Hmm,” Shane hummed.  “Would ya ever wanna?  Again?”

Rick couldn’t ignore Shane now, the man was obviously very curious yet very uncomfortable as well to be putting out such a request.

“Are you drunk?”

“No… Got a hell of a buzz goin’, but no… ain’t shit faced.  Are you?  Cuz if ya are, forget what I said.”

“I’m just this side of numb enough to consider it, to be perfectly honest.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Good, cuz I got such a hard on right now… Ain’t gonna make things weird between us, is it?”

“I love you, brother.  But I ain’t in love with you.  If that’s what yer wonderin’.”

“But… you sure ‘bout this?  I don’t want nothin’ to change, ‘tween us.  This is me bein’ curious, and helpin’ ya forget about things for a little while.  You sure?”

Rick thought about it for a moment, before nodding.  “Why the hell not… I mean, if he can do it-.  Fuck.”  Rick hung his head.  Shane slid off the bed, and walked on his knees over to Rick, placing his hands tentatively on Rick’s legs.  He ran his hands softly up and down the outer side of his friend’s thighs.  Rick sighed at the touch.  With curious eyes, Shane looked up.  He was nearly nose to nose with Rick.  With a soft chuckle, he grinned at Rick, biting his own bottom lip.  He leaned forward, hesitant.  Rick met him halfway, a soft gentle kiss.  Shane’s eyes fluttered shut, and his body fell toward Rick.  The slide of wet lips against each other, parting and making way for their tongues to mingle.  Sharing the flavors of toothpaste and whiskey, and something entirely  _ male. _  Earthy, a subtle musk, and Rick inhaled deeply through his nose as he let his hands wander up Shane’s strong arms, over the muscles of his biceps, up to his shoulders before coming to a rest behind his neck.  With one hand on the nape of his neck, he let the other wander across Shane’s back.  He felt different than Daryl.  His skin was smoother, devoid of scars or tattoos, scant of hair, and he let his fingers dip below Shane’s waistband, gasping when he realized the man was not wearing any underwear beneath his sweat pants.

Shane chuckled, knowing what Rick was thinking.  He let his own hands wander a bit, rubbing their way through Rick’s chest hair, dragging the pads of his fingers across Rick’s nipples and relishing in the response he received.  Rick threw his head back with a gasp, and Shane let his fingers wander further south.  Rick let his knees spread wider, allowing Shane access as his hands dipped down inside his pants, down the length of his erection, tangling through the nest of hair, and cupping his balls.  Rolling them, feeling their weight across his fingers.  Rick groaned as the sensation sent a flood of warmth south through his hips.  

Shane let his hand slide upward, wrapping deft fingers around the base of Rick’s cock, he tightened and pulled upward.  Just the right amount of pressure and with a twist, Rick dropped his head to Shane’s shoulder and grunted, letting the feel of another pair of hands on his body distract him from the ones he missed most dearly.

Driving the thought of Daryl out of his mind, Rick let his own hands wander, sliding across the smooth skin of Shane’s hip, dipping further down to give him some attention.  Shane’s thick cock twitched beneath his gentle touch.  He gripped it lightly, letting his fingers graze over the soft skin as he brought his fist up and down, up and down, up and down, letting the pad of his thumb run over the delicate line at the base of the head, dragging it over the slit and smearing the pre-cum.  Shane began to thrust ever so slightly against his hand.  Their lips met again, the kisses becoming more impassioned, more needy as the lust and want began to build.  The need to seek a conclusion, and the release that it would provide, physically and emotionally.

With his lips on Rick’s, Shane reached a blind hand out toward the bedside table, opening the drawer, and pulling out a bottle of lube and a package of condoms.  “Always be prepared, right?” He chuckled shyly, “Like I’m a fuckin’ boy scout er something.”

“Or something,” Rick laughed.  They both stood up, eyes locked on each other as they dropped their pants.  Rick pulled back the sheets and blanket of his bed, and climbed on.  Grabbing the bottle of lube, he slicked his fingers.  Shane watched with rapt curiosity, as Rick spread his legs and reached down.  Swiping the lube across the pucker, and then gently pushing one digit in.  He watched Shane’s reaction while he slowly fucked his own fingers into himself.  First one, then two, scissoring a bit, and then adding a third.  Shane’s breathing became ragged, his cock twitching and leaking pre-cum.  “You can get a condom on, I’m almost ready,” Rick gasped, breathing heavily himself.  Shane’s hands shook as he tore the wrapper, pulling out the condom and groaning as he slid it on and down his own cock.  

“You sure… this don’t change a thing between us?” He asked once more, his fingers grazing over his balls and coming to rest at the base of his cock.  

Rick shook his head, “I promise.”  Sliding back, he pulled his pillow out from beneath his head and shoved it under his hips.  Shane settled in place between his legs, hand on his cock pressing gently against Rick’s hole.  Rick reached down to help gently guide him in, getting the angle just right so it would be comfortable for both of them.  Gentle thrusts, Shane breached the tight muscle, and Rick’s pants and moans let him know he was on the right track.  The thrust soon gained until he was able to pull out almost entirely and drive back in.  Their hips rocked together, and Shane’s sweat dripped down onto Rick’s body.  Sweat slick bodies slapped against each other, and when Rick could hardly stand it much longer, he cried out, wrapping his fingers around his own cock moving in time with Shane’s thrusts.  Shane let out a groan, his teeth latching down over Rick’s shoulder as their two bodies tensed and shook with near synchronicity.  They clung to one another, Shane released his grip on Rick’s shoulder, gasping hard trying to catch his breath.  Rich shook beneath him.  There came a whine, a shudder, and the quiet sound of Rick’s sobs.

“Shhhh, shhhh.  Brother… it’s okay….”, he grabbed a nearby shirt, wiping Rick’s come from their bodies, tossing the condom aside, and pulled Rick into his chest.  Cradling him close, and running his hands over the back of his head as he cried.  “I got ya, ain’t goin’ nowhere.  Y’always got me, man… That’s it… let it out.”

A short while later, Rick’s breathing evened out.  He had fallen asleep from the physical and emotional exhaustion of the previous days.  Shane made no move to leave, pulling the sheets up over him and his friend.  They slept together in Rick’s bed that night.  Come morning, they were no longer curled up against one another, instead sleeping back to back on the tiny twin bed.  Rick woke first.  HIs eyes dry and scratchy from the night’s tears.  His chest still ached, and he did his best not to let his thoughts drift to Daryl.  Shane began to shift beside him, soon waking too.  Rick gave him a soft smile when his eyes opened.  With a sleep heavy voice, Shane asked once more.  “That didn’t change things, did it?”

Rick shook his head, “No.  You get the answers you needed?”

Shane chuckled, “That was… somethin’ else.  No offense, man.  But I still prefer a pair of tits, and a wet pussy.”

Rick threw a pillow at him, laughing and stood up.  “I’m gonna go wash up.”  Grabbing his towel and toiletries, he headed off to the showers.  Shane soon joined him, a litany of dirty jokes and repeated tales of his more adventurous escapades.  Rick may not have been able to laugh too much, but Shane at least got a smile or two out of him.  For a brief while, everything almost felt okay.

 

* * *

 

Daryl had spent the week throwing himself into his work.  Starting his days early, and taking on as many odd jobs as he could to pass the hours, still avoiding Jesus and Dale as often as he could.  Jesus had stayed blessedly quiet, but he still felt the man’s eyes on him the few times he had passed by.  Daryl was in no condition to deal with him.  Friend or no, Daryl’s focus was on repairing his relationship with Rick, if that were even a possibility.

Against Denise’s advice, he picked his day off to drive into Atlanta.  Enough days had passed that he was feeling more emotionally secure, and felt he could handle just about any outburst from Rick.  He would go, seek out Rick, and ask for just five minutes of his time.  What was that word that folks always talked about?  Closure?  If this relationship was not meant to be, then he would need to know once and for all. 

Saturday morning arrived, and he was up with the sun packing a small overnight bag, just in case.  It was unlikely that he would get to stay, but this would give him the freedom to disappear into the woods for the weekend if Atlanta did not go over as well as he hoped.  Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he stepped outside, locking his door behind him.  Hopping down the stairs, he rounded the corner to his vehicle nearly running into Jesus.

“Sorry,” Daryl mumbled, moving to the side to step around him.

“Dar?  You got a minute?”

“Not really,” he slowed down and turned toward Jesus.  But nodded his assent, he would listen if the man was brief.

“I just wanted to say I was sorry, for what happened.  We were two consenting adults, and… I knew something was off that day.  I shouldn’t have let things escalate.  I take it things didn’t go over too well with your boyfriend?”

Daryl shook his head, “Nah, man… It’s all kinds of fucked up.  I’m goin’ to Atlanta now, gonna see if I can patch things up.  Or maybe at least stay friends.”

“Good for you.  I’ll leave you to it.  Just remember, you got a friend here too.  If you need it,” he scratched out the cigarette he was smoking, and with a small wave he disappeared into the building.  Jesus appeared to be a genuine fellow, and sympathetic.  Just a matter of being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.  He knew his conversation with Rick would not be this easy, but he hoped it would at least be productive.  Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life, and Daryl pulled out onto the street and drove down the road toward Atlanta.

It had taken a few well placed phone calls, but he had been able to find out the dorm Rick was in and the room number.  He knew enough that Shane and Rick roomed together.  Using the GPS on his phone, he was soon parking in the lot outside the dorm.  The sun had barely risen, but that worked to his benefit.  Maybe Rick would still be in the dorm room.  Maybe he would get a few minutes alone with him.  To talk, to apologize, to beg him to take his sorry ass back.  Tucking the keys into his pocket, he ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back, and walked up to the main doors.  Several academy students were on their way out to breakfast, and he was able to gain entry easily.  Walking the halls, he found the sequence of numbers, following it to Rick’s room.  The door was open, the scent of Rick’s bodywash wafting out of the room, he took steps toward the doorway pausing when he saw Shane reach out to Rick, running his fingers along the man’s shoulder.  Pink marks.  The unmistakable imprint of teeth, and the apologetic shrug that Shane gave him… it was like a punch to his gut.  He didn’t think he had groaned out loud, but his presence drew their attention.  He watched as the blood drained from Rick’s face, and Shane looked dumbly between the two before tugging on his shoes and shirt.  

“Rick, I’ll go get us some coffee.  Give you two a few minutes.  I’ll be gone no more than ten minutes.  Dixon… I got my eyes on you.  Don’t you go breakin’ my friend again, or I’ll come find you-”  Shane clenched his jaws shut, choosing not to finish his statement.  Daryl’s glare was enough acknowledgment that he had been heard. 

Daryl watched Shane as he left, remaining just outside Rick’s doorway.  Once out of sight, he turned toward Rick. His voice remained calm but shook with the strain of holding himself together. “I came here to… to apologize.  Hopin’ we could talk.  But I’m guessin’ this was a mistake?  Is this why you ain’t never invited me up here to visit?  Have you been fuckin’ that asshole this entire time?”  

 


	2. The Broken Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has arrived in Atlanta and has a short-lived conversation with Rick. On the drive home, a moment of carelessness results in near tragedy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! This chapter came out faster than we expected, but that's a good thing, right? Eleni started the chapter, and then I grabbed it and ran. It's another doozy at over 6k words, sorrynotsorry. ~FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRun

Rick stood there motionless looking at the man who broke his heart. The man who obliterated everything about him. He swayed back and forth searching for the words as tears filled behind his baby blue eyes. 

 

“What’re you talking about, Dixon?” Rick muttered as he blinked and turned around to look at his bed forcing him to not look at Daryl.

 

“We’re using my last name now? Thought I wasn’t like my father and brother, Rick. Nice to know that what you said to me was a lie. You always thought of me as another Dixon, didn’t you?” Daryl croaked out while looking at the back of Rick’s head. 

 

“Ya’ lost the right for me to call you by your first name when you fucked another man. Don’t know what else you want from me.”

 

“I want to know if this is the reason why I was never invited up here. Were you fuckin’ Shane the entire time you were here. Why you never texted me or called me, but blaming it on school…” Daryl whispered as he sniffled back his tears. 

 

“No. I didn’t lie to you, I didn’t text or call you right when you needed me to because of school. Believe what you want, but this was caused by you. You did this to us, Dixon! You made us this way. There’s nothing left to go back to. Sorry to tell ya, but you wasted your time and gas driving here.” 

 

“That’s it? Almost a year of being together and everythin’ we been through, we’re callin’ it quits because I made a mistake. I made a bad call while being upset, lashing out and,-” Daryl stopped when Rick had turned around to look at him. 

 

“A mistake it may be, Daryl, but you are supposed to be loyal to me! You are supposed to be going to Denise about your problems and feelings! You are supposed to be taking your medicine to  _ help  _ you! This is not all on me! I went to school at the greatest academy in the world to follow my father and grandfather’s footsteps of being a ‘Grimes’ and all I expected was for my boyfriend to be fucking loyal to me for less than a year and half! But apparently, that was too much! I expected and that is on me! To expect something so little to recieve nothing!” Rick hollered, purposely lashing out from the hurt feelings in his stomach and chest causing him to want to just die. He didn’t expect to be seeing Daryl this soon after walking in on him buried so deep in another guy. But here he was, knowing what he was saying would hurt Daryl deep down but he was so pissed that he didn’t give a shit. He wanted Daryl to hurt as much as him. 

  
“Rick…” Daryl muttered as the first tear broke free feeling the rest follow right behind it. He choked back as much as he could and put his head down looking at the floor.

 

“The sad part about all of this, is that I risked  _ everythang _ ! I drove like crazy back to King County to make sure that you were alright! I damn near wrecked Shane’s truck and did what I could to help dad find you to make sure you didn’t do anything to hurt yourself! I came back to town when I could on the weekends I didn’t have finals and homework! I did what I could to be a good boyfriend to you, Daryl! I did what I thought would have… been considered being the boyfriend to spoil his lover! I did what I could with so little time! I thought Paul was just a fuckin’ friend! That’s what you said I knew that YOU needed friends because I couldn’t be there for you all the time! I trusted you with every fiber of me! And you took my heart, stomped on it and tossed me away like I was yesterday’s trash! My family opened their arms and heart to you and… you just… decided that something else interested you and that we weren’t good for you! I opened my life to you, my past and even talked about my brother to you! I haven’t even talked to Shane about that! And then when I was trying to be the romantic one and… surprise you… but the surprise I got... It sure was a surprise I’d never forget...” Rick sighed as he saw the other students standing out in the hallway. 

 

Daryl stood there in front of Rick, his face looking down to the floor until he was able to control his breathing and looked up at Rick who was pressing the bridge of his nose. 

  
“I’ll leave…” Daryl whispered, “Please know that I am so sorry for everything and that I have burdened you and your family. It was not my intent. For what it’s worth, Richard… This was the best six months of my life and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I’ll make sure as well to pay your family back for everything, you as well. I do love you and I wish I could have fixed this or turn back time… But I now know that I can’t and the mistake I made, I’ll have to live with for the rest of my life. Yer the one who got away.  I hope you and Shane the best and I hope he makes you happy.”  Daryl muttered as he turned on his heels and stopped at the door at Rick’s breathing. 

 

“Daryl…” Rick whispered but then stopped at his name. 

 

“Bye, Rick.” Daryl sighed and walked out of Rick’s dorm room.

 

~*~

 

Daryl pounded his feet down the long hallways of the academy dorm rooms. He used all of his might as he pushed the door open listening to the loudness of the metal door slamming against the brick wall. He kept walking with a mission on his mind: Get the fuck out of Atlanta and back home. Wherever home was. He didn’t make it no more than 10 steps until hearing Shane’s voice making him cringe. 

 

“Daryl…” Shane said as he followed behind Daryl who kept walking.

 

“Leave me be, Walsh!” 

 

“Would you just wait a second, please. Daryl!” Shane hollered out spilling the now lukewarm coffee on his hands. 

 

Daryl growled in his chest and turned around causing Shane to abruptly stop right in front of him. 

 

“I want nothing to do with you. I don’t care who you are anymore, what you do anymore. I tried to like you, being my boyfriend’s best friend and all, and that is it! You are a stubborn hateful dickhead who likes to be the one in control! You think I don’t see you for who you are, but the truth is, I see you very well. If you told Rick to go jump off a bridge, he’d do it in a heartbeat!” Daryl hollered not caring who was listening or watching. 

 

Shane grunted and straightened his back just a little and looked right at Daryl saying nothing until finally, he scoffed and said the hell with his promise. 

 

“There ain’t a reason why I shouldn’t beat your goddamn ass right here, right now. You ruined him! You broke him and I have no idea how I or anyone can ever get the man I once knew back! He gave you everything and every part of him! He wanted nothing but to be with you, and how did you repay it? You fucked another man! But, hey, to each it’s own right? I ain’t ever been loyal to a chick but to be completely honest, he has been the one that has done nothing but been supportive, loving and caring to you… and now, he’s what!? What is he now, Daryl?” Shane screamed at Daryl who never left his eyes. “The best thing that you could do, is get in your damn truck and leave. Don’t come back, don’t contact him… Don’t do even more damage than what you’ve already done.”

 

Daryl inhaled deeply, nodding as he turned around once again away from his past and walked away. He knew Shane was right. He knew he fucked up and he knew that he was doing more damage than not. He also wish that they would understand that he’s not the same person he was since he was inside Jesus. 

 

~*~

 

Daryl got in his truck sitting there as he threw his head back beating it against the headrest. He was pissed at himself for not only doing this to himself once again but because he knew that showing up hurt Rick even more. Whether he walked in on something between Shane and Rick, he acknowledged that he had no right to be pissed because Rick walked in on him and Jesus. Damn that man for being so captivating and preying on his loneliness. 

 

He turned the key over and as he sped up to get onto the highway, he didn’t even bother putting on his seatbelt. He pulled him a cigarette out and lit it as he began his journey back home without the love of his life. He rolled his eyes and let his window down, focusing on the road ahead as best as he could. 

 

A few hours later, he got off on his exit feeling even more empty as he began driving the back roads into town. He got his truck up to 80 mph, he closed his eyes for only a second but that second cost him. A hard swerve and the truck was turning over and rolling with a rough blast of the air bags erupting in his face. He tried to scream but his breath caught in his throat as he watched the truck collide right into the tree and as he closed his eyes he was thrown into the steering wheel and through the windshield.   The smashed glass that was once a window was scattered all over him and in his hair like a thousand tiny daggers, and fire from the engine shone on them. 

 

He groaned in pain hearing nothing but the hissing from the radiator and the sirens coming. He smelt the burning chemicals with the odor of gasoline filling his lungs.  Going in and out of consciousness, Daryl looked up and realized that he couldn't move his arm or leg but all he could manage was to close his eyes feeling nothing but blood filling in the back of his throat. He growled out as he tried pushing the truck off and finally collapsed on the hood before spitting out the draining blood.  

 

Daryl was unconscious, not feeling or hearing a thing. He didn't realize that he was being extracted from the truck or being put in a neck brace and on the back board. Not realizing he was being rushed to the nearest hospital or that they were cutting his clothes off to tend to his burns the best they could. He didn't realize that he stopped breathing and they had to intubate him. All he saw was the white light before his eyes with his mother standing with her hand out to him.  Arriving at the ER entrance, they rushed him inside meeting the doctors. 

 

"Male. 19 years old. Collision with a tree. Patient was pinned and unconscious upon arrival. He stopped breathing in the rig and we had to intubate. He has a collapsed lung and fluid in his chest." the paramedic helped push him inside.

 

"Is there anyone we can contact? Do you know anything about this patient? Was he awake at all to say anything to you about contacting a family member?" 

 

"No. He was completely out of it." 

 

"Thank you. We've got it from here." 

 

~*~

 

After getting Daryl situated they grabbed his clothes from the paramedic's gurney and the doctor grabbed his cell phone, he scrolled through the contacts seeing an obvious name,  _ Grimes, Evelyn _ . He clicked the number and as it began to ring, she answered.

 

"Mrs. Grimes?" 

 

"Daryl?" Evelyn asked as she turned the kitchen water off. 

 

“No, M’am. This is Doctor Anderson,-” 

 

“And why do you have this boy’s cell phone,  _ Doctor _ Anderson?” Evelyn countered in disbelief. 

 

“M’am, I have a kid here that you just said’s name is Daryl. I don’t have anything else to identify this young man, but seeing as he has your number and you being the Sheriff’s wife and all, I knew that you could help me.” 

 

“Dixon. His last name is Dixon. Now, tell me why he’s in the hospital, please...” Evelyn whispered feeling her heart fall down to her knees. 

 

“Mrs. Grimes, you’re not family so I can’t go into that information as it’s a violation of HIPPA.” 

 

“We are family, Doctor Anderson. His daddy died not too long ago and Samuel and I opened our home to him and he is our… family. That’s what we are, we are family. Now, I’m coming to the hospital and you are going to tell me what I need to know about my boy!” She hollered through the phone. 

 

“Yes, M’am. I think it’s best then to bring your husband. When you get here, he’s up on ICU…” he faintly said and hung the phone up. 

 

~*~

 

Evelyn threw her phone into her purse, and ran for her car keys.  Grabbing them, she was out the door and into her car in seconds.  She remembered Samuel, he needed to know what was going on.  Taking a deep breath, she pulled the phone from her purse and dialed him up.

 

“Pick up, dammit,” she muttered as the phone continued to ring.  Voicemail.  

There was no waiting, she would try again when she got to the hospital.  The drive there felt like it took hours, when in reality it was only several miles away.  Pulling into the parking lot, she dug out her phone once more.

 

“Evelyn?” Sam answered, she could hear the sound of a siren in the background.

 

“I’m at the hospital, it’s Daryl, he’s been in an-”

 

“Accident, I know.  I’m on my way there now, just heard.”

 

“Meet me in ICU?  I won’t go in until you get here. I can’t…” She sniffled, grabbing a tissue from her purse.

 

“I’m just a few minutes out, darlin’.  I’ll find you.”

 

Evelyn hung up, and got out of the car.  A few trembling breaths and she steeled herself for the worst.  Samuel drove into the parking lot and parked nearby, jogging up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders as they hustled into the building.

 

“What do you know?” He asked, as they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

 

“Just that he’s in ICU, that’s all they would tell me,” her voice shook, and she clung to Samuel’s hand.  

 

The elevator finally arrived, and took them up to the ICU floor.  They were buzzed in by the guard, and their names were entered into the log.  After being questioned as to who they were there to see, they were initially refused for not being immediate family.  

 

“Just who do you think you are?” Evelyn gripped her purse white-knuckle tight in her hands as she stared down the hospital security guard.  “Name don’t mean nothin’, neither does blood.  That boy is as good as a son to me!”

 

“Evie-” Samuel warned, putting his hands on her shoulder.  “This is not the way-”

 

“Oh don’t you dare, Samuel!” She turned on him, fixing him with a stare.  “I am not leavin’ this spot except to go to his room, or see his doctor!”

 

One of the nurses recognized Evelyn and Samuel and came rushing over.  “Mrs. Grimes?”

 

“Yes?” Evelyn turned toward the young woman. 

 

“We pulled Mr. Dixon’s file, you’re listed as a contact.  It’s okay, come with me.”

 

Evelyn grabbed Samuel’s hand and dragged him behind, following the nurse through the unit until they stood outside Daryl’s room.

 

“Daryl is not in this room right now, but you’re welcome to wait here for him-”

 

“Where is he?” Evelyn interrupted, brushing off Sam’s attempts to keep her quiet.

 

“Surgery.  I’ll have Dr. Anderson come by and give you a full update.”

 

“What can you tell me now?  What happened?  How bad is it?  Is he going to be okay?”

 

The nurse looked between Samuel and Evelyn, “It’s really not my place, but surgery is a serious thing.  Add in a stay in the ICU?  It’s not good.  He’ll need time, we’ll need time to assess how he’s doing and how well or quickly he will heal.”

 

Evelyn’s legs gave out, and Samuel caught her before she hit the floor.  

 

“Can I get a chair for my wife?” Sam hollered, holding up Evelyn’s limp body.  A wheelchair was brought over and he placed her in it, cradling her head and speaking softly to her.  “Evelyn?  Honey… Evie?  Sweetheart… you fainted.  Evie?”

 

A few moment’s later, Evelyn opened her eyes, dazed and confused at first and then the look of recognition appeared upon realizing where she was and what happened.

 

“Ma’am,” the nurse asked, “have you eaten today?”

 

Evelyn shook her head, “Not since breakfast…”

 

“Go ahead and get her settled in the chair in the room, it’s comfortable.  I’ll bring her some juice and crackers,” the nurse ushered them inside.  There were several chairs in the too bright room, between the fluorescent lights and the south facing window, the glare was blinding.

 

“Feelin’ a little better now?” asked Samuel.  He held one of her hands in his, rubbing his fingers over her knuckles and across the lines of her palms.

 

“No,” Evelyn teared up.  “I hate not knowin’.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam chuffed, smiling at her goodnaturedly.  “Let’s wait and see what the doc says before we go getting ourselves all worked up.”

 

“Easier said than done,” she grumbled.  “Oh shit, I gotta call Richard.”

 

“Evie!”

 

“I am allowed to curse on occasion, Samuel!” she argued, pulling her phone from her purse and dialing up Rick.

 

“Hey, Mom,” Rick answered after the second ring with a mock cheerfulness in his voice.

 

“Oh, Rick…”

 

“Mom?  What is it?”

 

“Honey, there’s been a terrible accident-”   
  
“Are you okay?  Dad?  What happened? Who? What're you talking about mom..?"

 

"Daryl.. He.. He was in a accident."

 

"What do you mean he was in a accident? He just left here..."

 

"He was thrown out of his truck and pinned against a tree, Richard! Now don't play stupid? I don't care what's going on between you two, but..." Evelyn cleared her throat, and took a deep breath.  “I don’t have all the details yet, but we are sittin’ in the ICU waiting on him to get out of surgery.  It’s not looking good.”

 

“Mom, I… Oh god.”

 

“Richard.  He has no one.  I respect your privacy, I do.  But he’s family to me, whether you like it or not.  He’s going to need our love and support and-”

 

“Momma, please don’t ask this of me…”

 

“I am surprised at you!  When have you ever not been the type to help someone in need?”

 

“If it were anybody else-”

 

“Richard Sawyer Grimes!  You better think about the words that just left your mouth!”

 

Samuel took the phone from Evelyn’s hand, “I’ll talk to him.”  Evelyn shook her head in disgust as he left the room, taking the call out in the hallway.  Speaking low and quietly, he continued where Evelyn left off.

 

“Rick… You know how your mother feels about Daryl.  If you can’t do this for him, can you do it for her?  You don’t have to come down right away, we have no idea when surgery will be over with or when he’ll even wake up.”

 

Rick sighed heavily into the phone, “You’ll let me know, right away? As soon as you know?”

 

“Of course.  What happened with you two anyway?”

 

“We broke up, Dad… I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“You gonna be okay to see him like this?”

 

“No…”

 

“You know I’m here if you ever…” Samuel’s voice trailed off.  Even through the phone, he could tell by the edge of Rick’s voice that he was not handling the break well.

 

“I know, Dad.  Thanks.”

 

“Maybe Shane can drive you.  I don’t want you drivin’ if you’re feelin’... emotional.”

 

“Dad, seriously?”

 

“I’m your father, I’m entitled to be worried.  They just scraped Daryl off the pavement for Christ’s sake, don’t need to be doing the same for my boy,” Samuel’s voice cracked, and he cleared his throat.  “So I can tell your mother you’re coming?”

 

“Yeah…  I’ll call when I’m on my way.”

 

“Thank you,”  Samuel said his goodbyes and hung up.  He pinched the bridge of his nose, and wiped his eyes before walking back into the room.  Evelyn was staring listlessly out the window, and turned to him eyes red-rimmed.  

 

“Is he coming?”

 

“Yes, not right away… but he’ll be here.”

 

“But-”

 

“He’ll be here, Evie.”

 

He took a seat next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her, holding her close.

 

~*~

 

Several hours later, Dr. Anderson came into the room and greeted the Grimes’.  With an overload of medical jargon, he told Samuel and Evelyn what had happened to Daryl’s body during the accident.  From the burns, to the broken bones, and surgery to repair internal bleeding.  Evelyn had to sit in the chair, and she quietly wept as the list went on.  Samuel nodded along and asked the necessary questions that he knew would come from Evelyn later.

 

“Alright, thanks Doc.  We appreciate it,” he shook the doctor’s hand before he left the room.

 

“They’re going to wheel him in soon.  He’s still unconscious, they’ve left him intubated so his body can rest and heal.  If he breathes over the machine, then they’ll extubate.  He’s a fighter, Evie…”

 

She nodded, swiping the tissue over her face.  “Thank you, Samuel… we should call Rick.”

 

“I’m on it.  Come on, let’s at least go down to the cafeteria and get somethin’ to eat.  Give ‘em some room to get Daryl settled in this room.”

 

Evelyn stared forlornly about the room, but acquiesced, following after Samuel.  They ate their meal in silence, and watched as life went on around them.  The cheery conversations of the nurses and doctors on their meal breaks.  The sight of children on their way to go meet their new baby sibling, or family members coming to visit their loved ones.  Life goes on.

 

By the time they got back to the room, visiting hours were nearly over.  They were greeted by the same nurse, she caught their attention before they got to the room.

 

“Mrs. Grimes?  He’s in the room now.  Shift change is happening in about an hour, so I won’t see y’all again until tomorrow.  The night nurse is one of our best.  She’ll be in to clean him up a bit-”

 

“Clean him up?”

 

“There’s… there’s dried blood, in his hair.  Some smeared on him… she’ll clean up from the surgery, make sure his bandages and drains are all clean.  He’s got a lot of bruising and swelling…”

 

“Oh.  Thank you, dear.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, y’all have a nice night.”  

 

Evelyn nodded, and took Sam’s hand in her own.  “Let’s go see how our boy is doin’.”  

 

She walked forward timidly, holding Samuel’s hand far tighter than she ever had before.

 

~*~

 

“Rick?  I know it’s late… Uh, Daryl is settled in ICU.  Surgery went well.”

 

“Thanks, Dad… I’m already on my way-”

 

“Shane drivin’ you?”

 

“Nah, I got this.  I promise.”

 

“Rick-”

 

“Dad, it’s okay.  I’m gonna do the speed limit, I’m gonna take my time.  I need to learn how to control myself in situations like this, right?  Part of the training.  I won’t do nothin’ stupid, I promise.”

 

Samuel sighed, shaking his head but knowing that there was no changing Rick’s mind.  “Alright…”

 

“I’ll see you in a few hours.  I’ll get some sleep and then we can all head over to the hospital in the morning.”

 

“Drive safe, son.  Please…”

 

“Yes, Dad.”

 

~*~

 

“I don’t know about this, man.  You sure?  If it were me, I’d-”

 

“Shane.  Don’t.” Rick interrupted, giving his friend a dirty look.

 

“He’s a no good piece of-” Shane protested.

 

“Shut your fuckin’ mouth.  Be my best friend.  Support me.  Help me.  This… whatever your beef with Daryl is, just drop it.  Please?  I ain’t doin’ this for him.  I’m doin’ it for my Mom.  And for me.”  He shoved some clothes into a bag along with his books and notebooks, as if he’d have the mind to study while he was back home.  “I’m only goin’ for a couple days.  Just get Mom settled down, and then I’ll be back.  Graduation is just weeks away, I ain’t fuckin’ that up.”

 

Shane stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the closet as Rick moved about the room.  His brows were furrowed, and his face held a glare that was meant for Daryl.  

 

“You gonna do this every fuckin’ time he-”

 

“Stop.”

 

Shane growled, grabbed his keys, and left the room slamming the door behind him.  Rick shook his head, picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  He pulled on a baseball cap, and left the room, locking the door behind him.  Down the stairs, and out the door, he mentally prepared himself for the drive home and for what he would be seeing the following day.  He almost tripped over Shane who sat at the bottom step of the stairway to the sidewalk.

 

Rick paused, then realized that it was Shane’s truck that he would need drive. He had dropped his own off at a local shop to be serviced and wouldn't be getting it back for a couple days. He had not been planning on needing it, but things had changed. He sat down next to his friend, giving him some space, but letting him know he was still there.

 

“It’s not a competition, you know…” he spoke, holding his room keys in his hand.  “This… it’s family.  You’re family too.  If it were your Ma that needed a hand or support, I’d be there.”

 

“He broke you,” Shane muttered.  “I don’t wanna ever see you like that again.”

 

“Hmm,” Rick smiled.  “With you by my side, hopefully I’ll never have to experience that again.  I need my friend.  You don’t gotta like or even approve of what I do, but… can you just have my back on this one?”

 

“Fine,” Shane grumbled, fishing the keys out of the pocket of his jeans.  “You tell that boy if he hadn’t already done such a good job of breakin’ himself, I’d be there breakin’ every bone in his body all over again.”

 

“You’re such an asshole, you know that?”

 

“Cuz I care.  Fucker.”  Shane stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 

“Thank you,” Rick held his fist up for a fist bump.

 

“Fuck you,” Shane grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in, bumping their foreheads together.  “Just say the word, and I’m-”

 

“Dude…”

 

Shane backed away, his hands held up in submission with a subtle smirk playing on his lips.  Rick put up a hand to wave, then turned it giving Shane a one fingered salute.  Chuckling, he turned and walked toward the truck.  Breathing in the cool damp air, and looking to the night sky for the strength and patience to get through the coming days.

 

~*~

 

It was after midnight before Rick arrived back at the Grimes’ family home.  He let himself in quietly, grabbed a bite to eat from the kitchen before heading to bed.  Shane had texted him multiple times along the way, which Rick ignored.  Sliding into bed, he plugged his phone into the charger and decided he had better respond to Shane or run the risk of him texting or calling every 15 minutes throughout the remainder of the night.

 

_ R:  It’s illegal to text while driving.  I’m home.  I’ve eaten.  I’m going to sleep. _

_ S:  It’s about damn time. _

_ R:  Yes, Dad.   _

_ S:  You’ll let me know how things are goin, right? _

_ R:  I thought you hated him. _

_ S:  I may be a dick but I ain’t heartless _

_ R: ok _

_ S:  I’m more worried about you _

_ R:  I’ll be ok _

_ S:  You need me to come get ya, I will _

_ R:  How?  I got your truck. _

_ S:  oh.  Fine.  Get some sleep brother _

_ R:  g’night _

 

It was awhile before Rick fell asleep, and felt like it was five minutes later that Evelyn was knocking on his door to wake him up for the day.

 

“Visitin’ hours are at 8, honey… It’s 7:30 now.  Come on down and get some breakfast.”

 

Rick groaned, shoving the sheets off him, and sat up.  “Alright, ma.  Be down in a few.”

 

He got himself dressed and down the stairs, joining his parents at the dining room table.  They all ate quietly, just the sounds of silverware clinking against the dishes keeping them company.  

 

“You saw him, last night.  Right?” Rick finally asked, poking at his pancakes with his fork.

 

“Yes.  He was unconscious, still intubated.  It’s likely that he’ll be that way today as well,” Samuel responded.

 

“Just be prepared, dear.  That’s all,” Evelyn reached over to rub Rick’s hand.

 

“I don’t know if I wanna go in.”

 

“Why not?” Evelyn asked, pulling her hand back.  “Why wouldn’t you?  You still care about him, right?”

 

“Well, yeah I do, but… We broke up, Ma.”

 

“Your mother and I can respect that, Rick.  That’s fine.  Would you be opposed to us telling Daryl that you came home, at least?  Just a show of support, that’s all.”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

“I expect you’ll be ridin’ to the hospital with us.”

 

“Yes, I will.  I’m doing this for you, Mom,” Rick replied.  He finished his breakfast, bringing the dishes to the sink and then went to get his shoes on.  “Ready whenever you are.”

 

The ride to the hospital was quiet.  Evelyn only asked a few questions, which received short answers.  They were all on edge.  Evelyn reached out to hold Rick’s hand as they walked into the hospital together.  He wouldn’t admit it outright, but he was thankful for it not even realizing how his fingers had been trembling.  It was bad enough he had to see Daryl, and it was so much worse having to see him physically broken.  _  I'm doing this for mom _ , he told himself.  _ Don't wanna see him like this but… suck it up, buttercup. _

 

“Would you like to go in first?” Evelyn asked, when they arrived at the room.  “I’d like to find the doctor and get an update.”

 

“I, um…” Rick shrugged, looking to his Dad for the right answer but only receiving a squeeze to his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll be right outside, son.  It’s alright.”

 

Rick nodded.  He was not prepared for this.  He was only here to support his mother. He really did not want to see his former lover in this condition.  But the love he felt in his heart outweighed the hate of the situation, so he took those first tentative steps into the room.  He clung to the wall, leaning back against it just inside the doorway.  

 

Daryl was asleep.  There were monitors and wires, a multitude of IV’s.   Gauze and bandages, dark bruising on his face.  His lips, those perfect lips, were split and swollen.  One eye was so puffed out, Rick was certain he wouldn’t be able to open it.  And he still held the breathing tube down his throat, a machine puffing and hissing, with Daryl’s chest rising and falling in tandem.

 

A nurse came in through the door and startled when she saw him.  

 

“Oh!  I’m sorry!  I didn’t realize anyone was here!”  She smiled warmly at him, and moved to check Daryl’s various IV’s, and pulled open the drawer to get some gauze to change his bandages. 

 

“Please, come sit,” she gestured toward the bedside chair.  “You can talk to him.  He should be comin’ ‘round soon.  We’re gonna get this ole tube outta his throat this mornin’.  He did really well last night, we’ve got pain meds flowing nicely to keep him comfortable and sedated.  He’s a fighter!”

 

Rick nodded, sitting down in the chair next to Daryl.  He let his eyes wander, and watched the nurse as she tended to the various dressings.   Daryl’s hands twitched and moved, his leg would shift.  Rick’s eyes went wide and he sat up a little straighter, looking at the nurse.

 

“That just means he’s startin’ to wake up.  It can take hours, so don’t expect his eyes to pop open at any second,” he explained.  “He may look like he’s coughing or gagging, don’t worry about that.  It’s perfectly normal.  You’d cough too if you had a tube down your throat.”

 

Rick smiled, relieved that what he was seeing was “normal” and a good sign.  He sat back in is chair, and pulled out his phone to text Shane.

 

_ R:  You up? _ _   
_ _ S:  Duh, on my way to class _

_ R:  Take notes for me _

_ S:  You already did your work for the week, what could I possibly get that you don’t already know? _

_ R:  Yeah yeah. _

_ S:  So how is he _

_ R:  Unconscious.  Intubated.  Wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, went through the windshield.  Lucky to be alive. _

_ S:  You staying until he wakes up? _

_ R:  I think I’ll come back tonight.  He’s alive, so… _

_ S:  Good.  I didn’t want to be a dick but I need my truck tomorrow night. _

_ R:  Oh? _

_ S:  Yeah, chick at the coffee shop finally said yes.   Did I tell you she’s got the best pair of tits this side of the mississippi? _

_ R:  Only a dozen times.  I’ll be back before then.  Promise _

_ S:  ttyl _

 

The nurse had left the room leaving Rick alone with Daryl.  He could hear his mom grilling the doctor in the hallway, question after question.  There was no messing with Momma Bear Grimes.  He smiled to himself, she was a good woman, the best mom.  And it made him happy to know that she was looking out for Daryl’s best interests even when he couldn’t.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to go down like this,” he muttered to himself.  Leaning forward to rest his elbows on the side of the bed.  Running his fingers through the day old growth on his face, listening to the rasp against his nails.  “We were so close to me bein’ done…  Another few weeks and-”

 

Daryl began to fidget, his eyelids fluttered and he turned his head slightly.

 

“You wakin’ up?” Rick asked.  No response from Daryl, so he continued.  “I’m sorry… I know I wasn’t what you needed.  Just wasn’t our time… was it?”

 

He rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes, “No.  No more tears.  I done cried enough over you.”

 

Daryl’s legs began to move.  His hands flopped at his sides, and his head twisted.  Eyelids fluttering, his face contorted and his body worked hard to cough.  The vein in his forehead began to show as he struggled, and his hand made it’s way up to the tube in his mouth and grabbed on.

 

“No, no…. Daryl, no,” Rick took hold of his hand and pulled it away.  “Don’t pull on that, you’ll hurt yourself.”  Daryl began to thrash and move more, his legs kicking and his eyes open and staring blindly at the ceiling.

 

“Mom!”  Rick yelled, “MOM?”  He held Daryl’s arms down by his side, easier said than done with gauze dressings on one arm and a cast on the other.  “MOM!” he hollered once more.  A nurse, a doctor, and his parents rushed into the room.  

 

“Daryl?  Daryl… open your eyes for me,” the nurse spoke firmly.  “Daryl, it’s okay.  We’re trying to help you.”  She moved to disconnect the tethers holding the tube in place as Daryl struggled beneath her.   “Daryl, can you look at me?”  His eyes opened and stared in her direction, unfocused with a dazed expression.  “Good!  Now cough for me!  A nice big hard cough and we’ll get this outta yer throat.”  There was a small gag and a little cough, “One more try!”

 

His whole body convulsed, and in time with a cough, the nurse pulled the tube from his throat.  He gasped hard and breathed heavy as if to catch his breath.  The nurse put the oxygen on, and placed the nasal cannula on him.  “He doesn’t really need the oxygen, but this’ll help for the next hour or so until he’s fully conscious.”

 

The doctor shined a light in his eyes, inspected the incisions, looked over the swelling and viewed the history on the monitor.  

 

“If all goes well, we’ll be moving him out of ICU this afternoon.”

 

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Evelyn smiled, grabbing Rick’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

 

“He’s going to come out of this slowly.  Once he’s sitting up on his own, and talking… then you’ll know he’s  _ here, _ and not still bleary from the medications,” the nurse advised, as the doctor unceremoniously left the room.  “Sorry, Dr. Anderson is all kinds of brilliant, but his bedside manner is…”

 

“It’s okay,” Evelyn nodded.  “I asked all my questions out in the hall, probably made him late for rounds,” she chuckled, quite proud of herself for having her way.

 

Samuel and Evelyn settled into the chairs on the opposite side of the bed.  Daryl’s eyes were closed once more, his head tipped toward Rick.  He was breathing easily and quietly, a finger twitched and Rick looked down realizing that Daryl’s hand was wrapped up in his own.  He stared at it blankly.  The rough calloused hand that bore so many scars, now held a new smattering of scrapes and bruises, yet gripped his fingers so gently.  He didn’t want to hold that hand, but he made no point to move.  He missed that warmth.  Daryl’s body was like a furnace, whether they were in bed together, sitting next to one another or simply holding hands he was always warm to the touch.  It was a comfort and a cozy feeling that he was going to miss terribly.

 

“You can still be friends, you know…” Evelyn mentioned, eyeing Rick and Daryl’s intertwined hands.  “This doesn’t have to be the end.”

 

Rick hummed, “I know… But not for awhile.  Hurts too much.  I love him too much.  Loved him.”

 

“Past tense already?”

 

Rick shook his head, a bittersweet smile gracing his lips. “I’m always gonna love him, that’s what so hard…”

 

“First loves are the hardest,” Samuel smiled.  “But I was lucky, I ended up with mine.”  He leaned over kissing Evelyn on the top of her head.  “We had some time apart.  Hardest days of my life, truth be told.”

 

“But you found your way back to each other.  How?”

 

“True love?  It always finds a way back.  Sometimes you need time away to appreciate what you had.  You boys both have a lot of growing up to do.  Go out, experience the world.  Experience other people.  Get good jobs, get your lives settled.  With a solid ground to stand on, anything is possible.  If it’s meant to be, it will happen.”

 

Rick looked down at his and Daryl’s hands thoughtfully.   _ If it’s meant to be, it will happen.  If he could just fast forward into the future, maybe… _ No, he shook his head banishing the thought.  It’s too much to bear.

 

“I don’t know about you, Evie but I think I’m going to go stretch my legs.  Get some coffee…”

 

“I’ll join you,” she pecked his lips with a kiss.  “Richard, can we bring you back anything?”

 

Rick shook his head no, and watched as his parents left the room.  It was just him and Daryl again.  He let his fingers wander again over the lines of Daryl’s palm, his head resting in his other hand.  He traced the outer edge of Daryl’s hand, around each finger, and back over the callouses of his palm.  A subtle smile gracing his lips.  He’d memorize every inch.  Every scar.   Every mark.  And then those fingers, they closed gently over his own, and he looked up to see Daryl blinking sleepily at him.

 

With a gravelly voice, Daryl uttered one word.  “Rick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We promise, good things come to those who wait. And we will not be torturing these boys in every chapter. Eleni and I have been working on mapping out more chapters in this part of the series. There are good things to come, pun not intended, but... we wouldn't argue there. :D Thanks for sticking with us!


	3. Broken Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wakes up in the hospital, surprised to discover Rick is there. They talk, and truths are shared. Moments of levity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains moments of much needed levity, I do hope y'all enjoy the break from the heartcrushing madness we've been sharing of late. ~FLTMHASR

“Rick?” Daryl’s voice rasped out.  He blinked blearily, and then looked down at himself with his one good eye, the other too swollen to open.  His head wobbled atop his neck as he looked down at the cast on his arm, the various bandages across his abdomen, and the mysterious lump under the sheet.

 

“What happened?” He asked, clearly confused as he lifted the casted arm up off the bed and twisted his arm around to look at it.  “Why… my arm?  Is that…” he moved his leg shifting the sheet off it to reveal a cast.  “Oh, fuck…”  He let his head flop back against his pillow, and grimaced when it landed a bit too heavily.  He had a number of cuts and bruises on his scalp from his flight through what was once his intact windshield.

 

“Want me to get the nurse?  You in any pain?”  Rick asked, looking toward the doorway hoping someone would come in.

 

“No… No, I’m okay I think… I mean… My heart’s busted but that's a hundred percent my fault.  Why are you here?” He squinted at Rick with his good eye, trying to focus, no doubt still under the affects of his various medications.

 

“Didn’t want to come, but Mom was a mess.  Didn’t even want to come into this room, but… just kinda happened.”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Please, don’t.”  Rick shook his head, “I don’t want to go there.”

 

“Huh?  No… I meant this.  Hospital.  Didn’t mean to worry anybody.”

 

“Oh.  Well, you know Mom.  She loves everybody.  She loves you, ya know.  And… wild horses couldn’t keep her away.”

 

Daryl squeezed Rick’s hand, reminding him that their hands were still connected.  Rick made no effort to move it, he left that to Daryl.  As much as Daryl had hurt him, he still craved the other man’s touch.  He shouldn’t be letting him touch him, but-.   
  


“What happened, Dar?  Did you do this on purpose?” Rick asked in earnest.

 

“Weren’t no cry for attention,” Daryl snapped, albeit groggily.  “Just closed my eyes for a second, and then over corrected…”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Gotta learn to go it on my own, right?  Cain’t rely on nobody.  I know that, Rick.  I was upset, yeah.  But… I’m working on it.  Okay?”

 

“Alright.  Just checking.  Had to ask.”

 

“No, ya didn’t.  You didn’t need to come all this way either.”

 

“Came for Mom.”

 

“Mm-hm.  Well… it’s nice havin’ ya here anyway,” he admitted.

 

“I’m glad you’re still here.  With us.  You coulda died, Dar.”

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t,” he gave Rick a half smile.  “Shane follow ya down?  He gonna come in and beat my ass?” Daryl looked toward the doorway.

 

“Ain’t funny…” Rick muttered.  “You know he would if you’d let him.”

 

“Hell, I deserve it.  So are you, and him… ya know?”

 

Rick let out an exasperated sigh, “He ain’t all bad, ya know.  And no.  We had a few drinks, he was curious.  Was probably a dumb thing to do, but...” Rick shrugged, “He’s straight.  And there wasn’t any weirdness after.  He’s just-”

 

“I know it.  He’s yer best friend.  I get it.  Never saw eye to eye with him, but I’m glad you got ‘im.  At least ya got somebody.”

 

“You got Paul,” Rick frowned, his lips curling with the disgust of having said that name.

 

“No, I don’t.  Paul ain’t nobody.  We hung out, been to dinner… just to eat, not like a date or nothin’.  Weren’t no kissin’, or holdin’ hands or anythin’.  One stupid mistake with him, and…”

 

“Yeah,” Rick leaned back in his seat taking his hand with him.  

 

“Yer Ma is gonna kill me,” Daryl changed the subject.  “Hurricane Evelyn, a force of nature if ever there was one.”

 

Rick chuckled, “She's gonna kill you with love.  She'll drag your ass to all your appointments, do your grocery shopping and clean your place until you're able to do it yourself.”

 

“She won't do no such thing,” Daryl argued.  “I got myself into this mess, it's my cross to bear.”

 

“What’s this I hear?” Evelyn scurried into the room, right over to Daryl taking his face gingerly into her hands. “Daryl Dixon, as I live and breathe… you ever pull a stunt like this again and I’ll…”

 

“You'll what, Mrs, Grimes?” He asked, leaning his good cheek into her touch.

 

“Damned if I know,” she chuckled.  “You've given me the scare of a lifetime. Given me a few dozen more grey hairs.”

 

“Been a series of unfortunate mistakes on my account. I am hopeful that is the last of ‘em,” Daryl admitted.

 

“You sure now? They pump you full of truth serum or is this the pain meds talkin’?” She questioned, goodnaturedly, not taking her eyes off him.

 

“Little bit a both, I'm guessing…”

 

“He's a bit more talkative than usual,” Rick noted.

 

“Honesty is the best policy, right?”

 

“Hmm, hospitals have a way of bringing that out of you. Something about being at the bottom of the barrel with nowhere to go but up.  Gives folks a different perspective on things.”

 

Daryl looked over to Rick, nodding sheepishly. “I'd agree with that…”

 

“Daryl, you're a sight for sore eyes… How're you feeling, son?” Samuel strode over to the bed, gently shaking Daryl’s good hand.  Rick didn't miss the wet look of relief that spread across the elder Grimes’ eyes.  They had all come to love Daryl in their own way.

 

“Like I been run over, sir.”

 

“You're lucky to still be here, son.  I convinced the officer on scene to not issue a ticket for distracted driving.”

 

“I'm glad I hit a tree and not somebody else…”

 

The room went quiet, just the steady hiss of the oxygen flowing and the occasional click from the intravenous pump.  

 

“Has anybody been in to see you, Daryl?” Evelyn finally asked. Daryl shook his head no.

 

“He only just woke up a short while before you came in,” Rick answered for him.  “Why don’t I go get the nurse?”

 

“No… can you stay?  We can just push the red button and the nurse will come.”  The earnest look on his face pierced Rick’s heart, and he sat back down reaching over to push the nurse call button.  Daryl gave Rick a half smile, and the day nurse came in with a big smile on her face. 

 

“Good morning, Daryl!  Oh gosh look at those gorgeous blue eyes you have!  I’m so happy you woke up!”  She gave a quick review of the various IV’s that were still attached to Daryl, shutting off a couple of the pumps, and grabbed a new saline bag.  “Dr. Anderson hasn’t finished his rounds yet, but he’ll be in soon to go over your chart and to review everything with you.  You had a lot happen while you were sleeping.”

 

Daryl had his nose turned up at the overly cheerful nurse.  

 

“It’s too early for this shit,” he grumbled at Rick when she left to get fresh bandages.

 

“Yeah?  Wait until she comes back to remove your catheter,” he spoke out of the side of his mouth.

 

“What?” Daryl nearly shrieked as his good hand went straight to his crotch.

 

“What do you expect, man?  You’ve been out of it for like 24 hours!  Better than pissin’ yourself if you ask me.”

 

“I don’t want nobody touchin’ my dick!” He bellowed.  Realizing Evelyn and Sam were still in the room, he blushed to the roots of his hair and turned to them to apologize.  Their faces were frozen in shock at his outburst.  “Oh my god, can I die now?  Please?  Rick, knock me unconscious and make this day end…”

 

Rick was doing his best to not laugh out loud, he was doubled over gasping for breath.

 

“Daryl, honey… we will give you your privacy when the good nurse comes back in.  And it’s not like I haven’t seen that before.  I’m surrounded by penises!” Evelyn shrugged, and dusted some lint from her pants.

 

“Ma!” It was Rick’s turn to blush now.

 

“Well, it’s true!  Your father.  You.  Even Jeffy when he was little… You seen one, you seen ‘em all,” she waved her hand brushing the memory away.

 

The nurse returned to a room full of red-faced people, but paid that no mind.  She brought a small cart with her.  “We’re going to change your bandages, honey.  Check those drains, and take out that catheter too!”

 

“Cain’t I do that myself?” he asked, both Sam and Rick cringed and crossed their legs. 

  
“Oh no, it doesn’t work that way!  You’ll hurt yourself bad if you try yankin’ on it.  Here, why don’t we get that out of the way first if it’s botherin’ you,” she grabbed the top sheet and started to pull it down.

 

“Whoa!” Rick stood up, “Can you give him some privacy?  I mean… he’s got  _ visitors _ .”

 

The nurse blinked at Rick before adjusting the sheets back over a very grateful Daryl.

 

“I don’t trust her as far as I can throw her, Rick.  Your mom and dad can step out, but don’t you dare leave me here alone!”  Daryl reached out for Rick’s hand, holding it tight.

 

Sam and Evelyn left the room with a hand held up to their eyes blocking their view of Daryl.  Rick pulled Daryl’s iron grip off his wrist long enough to pull back the privacy curtain, and resumed his position by his side.  The nurse kept her mouth shut as she busied herself with changing the bandages.  Daryl was grateful for the gentle touch, being completely weirded out by the sensation of the drains in his abdomen, among other places.  Leaving the catheter for last, she grabbed a syringe, donned a fresh pair of gloves and moved to grab the sheet again.

 

“It’s time, darlin’!” She smiled, and Daryl visibly cringed.  

 

“What’s that for?” He asked, gesturing to the syringe.

 

“Oh this?  Well you wouldn’t get very far trying to take out that catheter.  You see, there’s a tiny balloon that is inflated when the tip is inserted into your bladder.  This little syringe is needed to deflate it, or that tube will be stuck up there and-”

 

“Oh god,” Daryl had now broken out in a sweat, his chest heaving with the stress of the situation.  He was still somewhat bleary coming down from the medications they had him on.  His white knuckle grip on Rick’s hand was sure to bruise.

 

“Dar?  Look at me,” Rick’s voice broke through, and Daryl’s eyes swung over to meet his.  “She’s gonna tell you step by step what she’s doing.  Don’t watch.  Just look at me, and breathe.”  He took an exaggerated breath in, and let it out slow.  When Daryl repeated it, and followed along, the nurse told him exactly what she was going to do before she even touched him.  It was over in minutes, his dignity remained intact.  “My, my!  Your kidney’s must have been workin’ overtime!  Your urine bag is  _ full _ !”

 

Daryl cringed again, watching her as she emptied it into the toilet flushing it away.

 

“Alright honey, with all the saline we’ve gotten into your system, you’re gonna be fillin’ up again mighty quick.”  She handed him a small handheld urinal.  “Just fill this up, and buzz the nurse’s station and we’ll empty it for you.”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“It… well… Hon, you got a cast on one leg and another on your arm… PT has not been in yet to give you crutches or a walker.  You can’t very well hobble in on one leg-”

 

“Yeah?   _ Watch me! _ ”  He tossed the sheet aside, thankful his johnnie was still in place and swung his good leg out over the side of the bed.  Gingerly he slid over to the edge of the bed.  With his good arm for support, he placed his foot on the floor and slowly put his weight on it.  “See?  I got this just fine.  Ain’t pissin’ in no bottle.  Fuck that.”  Daryl fixed the nurse with a glare when she tried to protest.

 

“I’ll help him in this time.  He’ll get the hang of it, no problem.  I promise,” Rick stood up next to Daryl with his arm out.  Together, and with Daryl putting in the most effort, they managed to hobble him to the bathroom, and back to the bed when he was done.  “Yeah, fuck that pansy ass bottle,” he growled to himself as he slid back into the bed.  Rick pulled the sheets back up over him, and grabbed a face cloth, wiping the sweat from Daryl’s face.

 

“How’re you feelin’ now?” The nurse asked, a somewhat smug look appearing on her face.  

 

“Tired.  I’mma take a nap now.  I know how this shit works.  Can take care of myself just fine!”  He repositioned some of the pillows getting himself more comfortable.  “Ain’t stupid neither, I know not to skimp on them pain pills. I may need some soon.”

 

The nurse rolled her eyes, and looked at Rick.  “He’s been through a lot, and he’s going to be pretty tuckered out real soon. Y’all might want to give him a chance to rest.  We’ll likely be moving him to a private room this afternoon.”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Rick nodded.  A soft snore came from the bed, and they both looked down to see Daryl already fast asleep.  

 

Daryl slept through Dr. Anderson’s visit to the room, the inspection of his injuries, and only managed a swat at the nurse when she came to remove the drains.  Rick opted to stay.  He had the truck with him, and his bag so he could leave at any time.  Or pull out his books and study.  Sam and Evelyn gave him a break, and he went outside for a walk.  Leaning against the truck, he called Shane.

 

“Hey, man… you on your way back yet?”

 

“No… tonight I think.  Few hours.  He’s been sleeping all day.  Don’t wanna leave without sayin’ goodbye.”

 

“How’s everything going?”

 

“It’s alright.  Little easier than I was expecting.  He’s in rough shape, but… Mom’ll take care of it.  So no need for you to worry.”

 

“That’s right, he ain’t yer problem no more.”

 

“Shane,” Rick warned.  “Ain’t discussin’ him with you anymore.”

 

“Sorry,” he muttered. “So what ya doin’ now?”

 

“Takin’ a breather.  Gettin’ some air… was gonna grab a book, but I dunno.  I need to get outta here.  He should be up soon.  I’ll say my goodbyes and split.”

 

“Alright, brother.  If your plan changes, just give me a shout.”

 

“You got it.  Thanks, Shane… for everything.”

 

“Only for you, man. Only for you.”

 

Rick said his goodbyes, and pocketed his phone.  He wanted to stay with Dary longer.  But the longer he stayed, the harder it would be to leave.  And as much as he was enjoying his company, they all had lives that needed tending too.  Life doesn’t stop just because someone gets hurt.  

 

A few hours later, Daryl finally woke up.  He was pleased to see that all but one IV had been removed.  He made it to the bathroom with little assistance from Rick, and gave the wheelchair a shove on his way back to the bed.  He didn’t need any extra help, he had insisted.   Sam and Evelyn had gone home for the night, it was after dinner time and the long day at the hospital had been wearing down on everyone.

 

After Daryl got settled, Rick turned the chair so he could face his former lover.  

 

“I’m gonna head back, tonight.”  He stated simply, awaiting a reaction from Daryl.  He got none but a simple nod.

 

“I was hopin’ for more time, but… this has been a gift.”

 

“This… this is gonna be goodbye.  For awhile anyway.  Need to make a clean break.  I think it’s for the best.”

 

“Yeah,” Daryl answered softly.  “Probably is.”

 

Rick twined his fingers together with Daryl’s, running his thumb over the knuckles one last time.  

 

“You… you turned my world upside down, and then gave it a good shake. But, you know what?  I wouldn’t change a second of it.”

 

Daryl scoffed, “Except maybe that last bit…”

 

“Except maybe that last bit, yeah…” He admitted.  “It’s gonna take me awhile, to get over you.”

 

“My only regret…” Daryl’s voice cracked.  “My only regret was that I wasn’t stronger.  For myself.  For you.  For… us.”

 

“Our paths may be heading in different directions right now, but… who knows what the future has in store.  Get well, Daryl.  Get… strong.  Get your strength back.  That Dixon pride.  That… ‘I ain’t nobody’s bitch’ attitude.”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, a bittersweet smile gracing his lips once more.  

 

Rick leaned down, and kissed Daryl on the forehead.  Inhaling deeply, that sweet scent of his hair, like fresh cut hay and springtime.

 

“Think we can be friends?  Someday?” Daryl whispered.

 

“Someday… I’d like that.”  Rick pulled away, thumbing an errant tear from Daryl’s eye.  “Mom is probably gonna invite you to graduation.”

 

“Would that be okay?  If I came?”

 

Rick walked slowly toward the door, but turned looking back at Daryl.  “Seein’ your face in the crowd?  Yeah, that’d be okay with me.”

 

“Proud of you, Rick Grimes,” Daryl smiled.  “I’ll try my best to make you proud of me again someday.”

 

Rick smiled genuinely at Daryl, “Get some rest.  I’ll see ya ‘round.”

 

Rick held it together until he got outside, leaning heavily against the truck wiping his hand across his face.  Hard as it was to see Daryl like that, he was glad he came back home.  It gave him some closure, and helped to ease that ache in his chest.  He phoned his mother to let her know he was going back to school.  With the windows rolled down, and the radio turned up, he pulled out onto the main road toward the highway. 

 

~*~

  
  


Once again, Daryl was left staring at a vacant doorway.  Rick had walked out of his life once more, albeit under better circumstances this time around.  Daryl knew better than to beg and cry, even if that’s what his heart wanted to do.  He had gained a certain level of peace with the situation, he still blamed himself, but having this bit of time with Rick helped to smooth over those frayed edges of his emotions.  Rick would still consume his every waking thought, and visit his nighttime dreams.  

 

_ What am I going to do _ , he wondered to himself, picking at the edge of his cast.   _ Gotta learn to live without needing other people, that’s for damn sure.  You done it before, Dixon.  You can do it again. _

 

The evening nurse arrived with his dinner, greeting him with a smile, placing the tray on the bedside table and wheeling it over his lap.  “I’m sorry, honey… post-surgical diet is liquid only.  Got yer beef broth, and some sweet tea.  I brought you an extra jello.  We can talk with the doctor about getting soft foods for breakfast.”

 

Daryl frowned at the the tray.  He wasn’t particularly hungry, but a simple peanut butter and jelly sandwich was preferable.  Institutional food left a lot to be desired.

 

“You have one last visitor on the way,” the nurse mused, as she checked over his bandages.  “She’ll be here shortly, but visitin’ hours are almost over so you’ll need to keep it short.”

 

“She?” Daryl asked, taking a sip of his broth.

 

“Denise Cloyd?”

 

“Oh, shit,” Daryl groaned.

 

“Is that… not okay?  We can block certain visitors if there’s an issue?”

 

“No… she’s my therapist.  I did something she told me NOT to do.  She’s gonna be pissed-”

 

“Oh, she  _ is _ displeased, but not with you,” Denise stood in the doorway with a gentle smile gracing her face.  “Daryl, Daryl, Daryl…”

 

Pulling the bedside chair closer to him, she sat down and looked up at him.  “Is there no getting through to you?” She asked earnestly.  “Do I need to… remove myself as your therapist and find you someone else?  Is this an unhealthy therapist-patient relationship we have here?  Because I’m at a loss for words.”

 

Daryl frowned as he listened to her speak.  Whether he liked it or not, his sessions with Denise had helped.  His medications were helping him to get through the day despite the current state of affairs.  He shuddered to think where he would be right now without it.   _ Likely in a straight jacket within a padded cell _ , he thought to himself.  _ Or worse. _

 

“You did what I told you not to do.  Every time, it feels like.  So I have to ask myself.  Am I failing you, as your therapist because I care too much.  Or is this just the way you are?”

 

“Ain't no one told you to give two fucks about me. Ain't no one made you care-”

 

“But that’s just it, Daryl.  People care about you.  You’ve had visitors.  I’ve checked.  Why is it so hard for you to realize that you are important?”

 

“I don’t give a shit about people.”

 

Denise let out a mirthful chuckle.  “You don’t care… yet I’m fairly certain you drove to Atlanta, didn’t get your way, and on the way back wrecked your truck.”

 

“You think this is some sort of a... temper tantrum?”

 

“No.  I’m sure your intentions were pure, but the outcome wasn’t what you expected.  Was it?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting to wrap my truck around a tree, if that’s what yer referrin’ to,” Daryl growled.

 

“I’m talking about the outcome of seeing Rick.  Surely that had an effect on you emotionally, and that had some bearing on your being here in this hospital right now.”

 

Daryl turned away from her, staring out the window at the night sky devoid of stars thanks to inner city light pollution.  She was right.  If he had not gone to Atlanta, he never would have known about Rick and Shane.  He never would have had that long drive home, and the crash would not have happened.  Yet here he was in ICU awaiting a regular hospital room, running up a god-only-knows how high hospital bill that he was sure he’d be paying off for the next few decades.

 

“Yeah, I fucked up pretty good, now didn’t I?”  He sat up a little straighter despite the pain, and stared Denise straight in the eye.  “But you wanna know somethin’?  My mistakes… I learn from ‘em.  I have regrets.  Sure, I regret crashing my truck but sometimes there’s good that comes out of a shitty situation.  Wanna know what I saw when I opened my eyes? Rick.  He was here.  In this room, and he was holdin’ my hand.  Know what else?  We had a nice chat.  Squared a few things away.  I still want ‘im back, but I know it’s not my time right now.  He even said it. Gotta get back on my own two feet, gotta relearn how to do everythin’ on my own.  Back to square one.  Done it before, I’ll do it again.  Don’t need nobody…”

 

“Ah, but it took  _ somebody _ to make you realize that.”

 

“Can you just let me have this one, for once? Dammit?  Rick left.  He ain’t comin’ back here.  He ain’t my boyfriend, and he sure as hell ain’t my friend right now, but we’re okay.  That’s the one thing I got to hold onto right now.”

 

Denise nodded along thoughtfully, “So how does-”

 

“I feel good for once,” he answered, confidently.  “Maybe it’s just the drugs they pumped into me, I don’t know.  I don’t care.  I’m done caring.  I’m just doing here and now, that’s it.”

 

“So no plans to go back to Atlanta?”

 

Daryl rolled his eyes, “His mom is probably gonna invite me to the graduation.  He says I can go if I want to.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Ask me again next week.  I’m tired.  Are we done here?  It’s after 8, visitin’ hours are over.”

 

Denise stood up from her chair, pulling her purse straps over her shoulder.  “We can keep your regularly scheduled appointment, I’ll come to you.  Does that work?”  Daryl nodded.  

 

“And will you let me do one last thing before I go?”  Daryl looked at Denise quizzically, and she opened her arms slightly.  “Can I give you a hug?”

 

Daryl’s face held a look of confusion, but he nodded once more.  She pulled him in gently, so as not to hurt his incisions or bruises.  “I’m glad you’re still here,” she whispered in his ear.  “You got my number if you need it.”

 

“Yeah… thanks,” he whispered back.  And he was alone once more.

 

~*~

 

Daryl was transferred from ICU the following day, and remained in the hospital for several more days until he had himself discharged against medical advice.  He was able to move about the room freely with little assistance, finally agreeing to the use of a crutch.  He had a walking cast that would soon be able to bear weight on, and physical therapy came daily to help him get used to this new way of moving about.  Evelyn visited every day, and Sam would sometimes pop in for a quick ‘hello’ if he happened to be driving by or on a meal break.  He agreed to let Evelyn drive him home, and endured her well-meaning tirade about why he shouldn’t be leaving against his doctor’s advice.  Denise was meeting him at his apartment the following day for his therapy session, ‘just this once’ she insisted, ‘something I don’t do for my regular patients.’  So he was in good hands, so to speak.

 

Jesus was outside when Evelyn pulled up behind the hardware store.  She parked close to the stairs leading to the apartment so Daryl wouldn’t have far to ‘walk.’

 

“Mrs. Grimes?” Jesus asked, as he walked over, holding out his hand.  “I’m Paul.  Dale let me know you would be coming.  Anything I can help you two with?”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Paul,” Evelyn answered with a smile, shaking his hand cordially.  “This stubborn mule could probably use a hand getting up all those stairs, but he’ll never admit it.”  She gave Daryl a teasing look, earning her the Dixon glare in response.

 

“Happy to help, that’s what friends are for, right Daryl?” Jesus asked, his voice lilting in question and tinged with something reminiscent of hope.

 

“Can do it m’self,” Daryl grumbled, swinging the door open and turning himself on the seat.  He swatted Jesus’ hand away, and struggled to get himself upright.  Wavering slightly, he managed to right himself before shooting a derisive smirk to Jesus.

 

“At least let me help you up the stairs, a broken neck will do you no good,” Jesus insisted.  Daryl agreed, putting an arm over Jesus’ shoulder and together they took the steps one stair at a time.  Evelyn went ahead of them, unlocking the door and set to putting away the few groceries she insisted on buying.  Daryl settled in the kitchen chair, catching is breath.

 

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing to a new appliance in his apartment.

 

“Oh, that?  It’s in for repair… owner is in Florida for the next few months.  Dale thinks he fixed it, but hauled it up here so you wouldn’t have to deal with the laundromat.”

 

“Thought folks weren’t supposed to enter other people’s apartments without their permission,” Daryl growled.

 

“There’s no formal lease, Daryl. And Dale was doing you a favor,” Evelyn tutted, putting away the groceries and cleaning out the refrigerator.  “Mighty nice of him, if you ask me.”

 

“Hmm,” Daryl shook his head.

 

“You’ve got to learn to live with the love, honey!”  Evelyn walked over and kissed Daryl on the top of the head.  “I’m off, but if you need anything, all you have to do is ask.  Okay?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Daryl smiled up at her.  Frustrating as she may be, it was near impossible to remain irritated with Evelyn.  “Thank you…”

 

“You are most welcome,”  she pulled the door shut behind her leaving Daryl and Jesus alone.  Jesus remained awkwardly by the door with his hands shoved in his pockets.  

 

“Ain’t you got some place to be?” Daryl asked with a sneer.

 

“Hey, now… is that necessary?” Jesus asked, taking a few steps closer, his head cocked to the side.  “I’m just tryin’ to be nice, is all.”

 

“Don’t need no handouts,” Daryl replied, more gruffly than was necessary.

 

“No.  You don’t.  But you keep that attitude, and you’ll turn everyone off.  Ain’t nothin’ worse than bein’ alone.”

 

“Yeah, there is.  Bein’ alone with yer heart broke.”

 

“So Atlanta didn’t go too well then?”

 

Daryl shot Jesus an incredulous look, “Ya think?  I mean… was all this for shits and giggles?” He gestured to himself, the casts, the various bandages.  “Nah, I ain’t got my boyfriend back if that’s what yer askin’.”

 

“I’m sorry.  Genuinely.  I’m still here if you need a friend,” he reiterated.  “I’ll give you your space.  Dale says he’s ordering take-out for the evening crew, and to get your order.  He said to tell you ‘No’ is not an option.”

 

“God, you people are infuriating!”  Daryl sighed heavily but gave Jesus his order.  

 

“Too early for dinner now, but I’ll be back in a few hours with the food.  I’ll sit with ya then, if you’d like.  Can watch a movie or something?” He offered, “Just friends.”

 

“Fine,” he growled, hobbling himself over to the small couch and lying down.  “Leave me be so I can get my beauty sleep.”

 

“You got it,”  Jesus chuckled.  Daryl heard the door click shut behind him, he shut his eyes and listed to the faint sound of the radio playing, and drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We we nicer this chapter? LOL


	4. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Day for Rick and Shane, and Daryl does make a ride into town for the special event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by Eleni! It's graduation day at the Academy. Please note there is a speech given by Morgan at graduation that was given at another Academy graduation. Full credit for that goes to  Chief Cunningham's Speech MBTA Police Academy 

  


A few weeks later, Rick and Shane took their last test and packed their things only to be moving a few blocks over into a nice townhome for just the both of them. They were both starting their careers in Atlanta City which was great for Rick because not only was he able to have time to officially heal after his break-up with Daryl, he also had his best friend with him along with the job he always wanted.

 

Both men stood there in their black uniforms. Rick laughed at Shane whose uniform was all crooked and he looked at the other man.

 

“Shane…” Rick sighed as he stifled his softly chuckle.

 

“What, brother?”

 

“Your uniform is all kinds’a messed up. Mom and Pop are going to be here soon along with your parents and they’re all going to want pictures with us.”

 

“Then get to it. I hate this shit. I just wanted to be the cop who got to shoot the guns and arrest people. Not make sure my uniform was in place…” Shane grunted as he stood in front of his best friend.

 

Rick chuckled and walked closer to Shane whose face was pointed at the ceiling so Rick could fix his collar.

 

“Thank god there ain’t no tie...” Rick whispered as he fixed Shane’s collar and then went down to re-fix the buttons causing him to have to unbutton the entire shirt.

 

“Thank god, cause I don’t know how to tie a tie...”

 

“I don’t know how to either which is probably _why_  I said, thank god. And I ain’t even got a clip on...”

 

“Which is why you’re my hero...” Shane sighed and looked at Rick with a straight face until they locked eyes with one another, and they both began laughing at one another.

 

“Alright, your shirt is all fixed. Tuck it back in...” Rick smirked and rolled his eyes.

 

Shane scoffed into a light chuckle and tucked his shirt back into his pants and finished getting ready when there was a knock at their dorm room door.

 

They both turned to each other and Rick went for the door. When he opened it, his smile could have reached to Texas.

 

“Mom! Dad!” Rick smiled as he threw the door open allowing them to come inside the packed up dorm room.

 

“Richard Sawyer Grimes!” His mom squealed pulling him into her arms and then looked over at Shane who stood idly to the side, with a gentle smile. “Shane William Walsh! Get your hind-end over here and give this momma a hug!”

 

Shane put his head down and walked over to Rick who was smiling like a big dork and pulled his best friend into the loving hug and pulled away.

 

“Mom and Dad aren’t coming?” Shane asked as he looked at Samuel who looked back at Shane giving him the answer he didn’t want. “Do you know why?”

 

“I don’t son. Went by the house and they weren’t there.”

 

“What do you mean they weren’t there?” Shane asked as he backed further away from Rick and Evelyn. “Y’know what, I actually don’t wanna know.”

 

“Shane, buddy it’s okay. Mom and Dad are here for the both of us. We’ve always considered you family. I don’t call you brother for nothin’ you know...”

 

“I just talked to my Mom like a few days ago and she said that they were on their way back from Dad’s business trip. They knew that this was important to me... Especially that I’m graduating... What if something happened. What if,-”

 

“Shane! Don’t you ever speak like that! Nothing is wrong with them! They’re fine.”  Evelyn said with her finger wagging at him like scolding a child sneaking into the cookie jar.

 

“Dad, is there anyway that we can put some men on this to search for their car?” Rick asked as he rested his hand on Shane’s shoulder, feeling him tremble underneath him.

 

“I’ll see what the boys can do. They will be out of jurisdiction so I don’t know if any other counties or states will,-”

 

“Great. Anything that will help Shane get to the ceremony...”

 

“Speaking of the graduation, we must be getting a move on...” Evelyn grinned as she wiped her lipstick off of Rick’s cheek causing him to smile and look at her with worry about him.

 

“Mom, are you okay? I don’t like that look you’re giving me..”

 

“Just wondered how you’re doing since Daryl will most likely be coming. He told me that you didn’t care if he came. Is that still okay?”

 

“Uhm, yeah, Mom. I told him it was fine if he showed... But not sure on how he’d get here. I mean his truck is totaled and he can’t very well drive a motorcycle with casts on his leg and arm...”

 

“Oh... You don’t think that he would have him,-”

 

“No, I don’t think he would do that... Especially realizing what happened the last time. I know he regrets and,-”

 

“Him who?” Evelyn asked as she looked between the two boys.

 

“Jesus.” Shane blurted out causing Rick to elbow him in his ribs and then give him the death stare.

 

“Oh! That cute gentleman!? Why wouldn’t he,-”

 

“Mom, please.” Rick pleaded as he turned his attention back to his mother.

 

“Of course.” She smiled gently and grabbed Rick’s hand.

 

“We best be going, boys.” Sam interjected and held the door open for Evelyn allowing the boys to follow.

 

~*~

  


Arriving at the auditorium, Rick and Shane had walked in before Sam and Evelyn. Sam stopped as he watched Evelyn walk towards a rugged older man that was standing next to the son he took in. He and Daryl locked and eyes and all Sam could do was nod and proceeded inside behind the boys, grabbing his and Evelyn’s seats.

 

Evelyn stood in front of the broken child in front of her. She sighed and pulled him into her arms.

 

“Mrs. Grimes.” Daryl muttered and hugged her back tightly.

 

“Daryl. I am so glad that you are looking better. Seem to be getting around better, I suspect?” She asked as she kept him in her arms.

 

“Gets better day by day. ‘m sorry for makin’ ya worry about me. It was stupid to do what I did, especially against Denise’s wishes. Seem’s there’s people who knows better than some redneck Dixon.” He chuckled and finally realized that Evelyn had let her grip go.

 

“I am so happy that you’re here, Daryl. Rick would be more than thrilled to know that you showed up. That boy really cares about you. Oh, who am I kidding. Y’know that my boy cares about.”

 

“I’m uh, surprised he said he didn’t mind me coming. I messed up, Mrs. Grimes, real bad and lost the one person who saw me for who I am under all my scars. Which is why this is for him. Didn’t have the extra money for real wrapping paper, so I just used some of Dale’s old newspaper… My cellphone number is in there too. I’m sure that when he got a new number he didn’t program it, but maybe in time things will work out and I can still have him in my life as my friend.”

 

“He loves you, Daryl. Don’t be surprised. He truly cares for you and wants nothing but the best for you. And right now, which we all agree that the best thing for you both is time and space. If it’s meant to be, things will finally work out. But, don’t you dare be thinking that he don’t love you or never did. Finding yourselves in this time in life is essential, and so beneficial that in a year's time or so, you’ll be so surprised of what you both find out about yourselves. Which brings me to talk to you about something else.” Evelyn sighed as she pushed Daryl’s short bangs off his forehead.

 

Daryl stood there soaking in everything his mother figure was telling him and hesitantly inhaled then looked down at his feet. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the bad news but it was gonna come whether he wanted it or not.

 

“Rick is staying here in Atlanta after the graduation. He and Shane got themselves a little apartment. He didn’t know how to break the news to you, let alone to me which is why Samuel had to tell me. But, they both were recruited and,-”

 

“I get it, Mrs. Grimes. He’s moved on and is starting new. I deserve it. Just, I’ll watch him get his diploma and then I’m gone.” Daryl grunted as he shifted his weight to the other arm that rested on the crutches.

 

“What? Moved on? Daryl, do you know something that I don’t? They’ve been best friends since they were in diapers. Honey, I think he’d really enjoy seeing you. Especially since you didn’t bring that other gentleman… He’d be relieved to see that you’re big brother brought you.”

 

“We’ll see. Just, please make sure that Rick get’s that for me?” Daryl asked as he looked at Merle who was watching them both talk.

 

“I will, honey. No matter what, you’re always a part of this family and we love you. If you need anything, just give us a call, okay?”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

Evelyn softly smiled and pulled Daryl into her and hugged him tightly, “I love you son and the haircut suits you.”

 

“Love you too.” He whispered and finally broke away from her embrace and sniffled as Merle nodded at her and they walked away from the motherly figure.

 

~*~

 

Evelyn walked into the auditorium down towards Sam who was standing up waiting on her and allowed her to go into the aisle. As they took their seats, he wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her temple.

 

“Everything okay, Evie?”

 

“Yes, Sam. Why do you think it wouldn’t be. He’s doing better. Got himself walking around and a hair cut. He’s looking a lot better and realizes what he did and is very… apologetic. He had Merle bring him because he was ashamed of what happened,-”

 

“Did the boy tell you all that? We still don’t know what happened, Evie. I just need to know that our boy is okay and that our child will be okay after seeing him.” Sam whispered as the crowd was becoming louder.

 

“In not so many words, Samuel. But, I’m a mother. I can sense those things. Our boys will be okay. That I am very sure of.” She gently smiled and began to fiddle with the square wrapped present.

 

“What’s that? That from Daryl?”

 

She nodded and hummed then leaned into him as the lights began to dim.

 

It took only a couple minutes for the crowd to become quiet and the arrival of the Police Commissioner, Morgan Jones.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, distinguished guests, academy staff, and members of the graduating class. I am Morgan Jones, the Police Commissioner of Atlanta P.D. and I want to tell you all what a pleasure it is to be here with you on this very special day.  I am thrilled and honored to stand here in this historic place to speak about the profession I love.

 

Let me begin by addressing the graduates…our new police officers.  Today you graduate ready to face all of the challenges of modern law enforcement.  You are disciplined, educated and physically fit.  You have learned and demonstrated teamwork and a solid work ethic.  The staff and instructors have prepared you, but the rest is up to you.  Your career, and what you will become, is in your hands now… I know you are anxious to complete this ceremony and get onto the streets, so I’ll be somewhat brief.  But as a police officer of over 26 years, and someone who has worked virtually all the ranks and assignments of law enforcement, please allow me to pass on to you a few thoughts and observations. I ask you to pursue your career with vigor and enthusiasm.  Seek educational and training opportunities, read about the profession, stay in shape, and remain proficient with your firearm.  

 

Remember the sentiment of the late President Kennedy and ask not what your department can do for you, but what you can do for your department, and for the community you serve.  I tell you from experience that the true rewards of this job have little to do with what you receive, and everything to do with what you give. Resist the temptation to become judgmental of others.  It will become obvious to you that some people are where they are in life because they make poor decisions, but it will not help you or them to assess blame.  

 

Remember that your law enforcement mission will never be compromised because you treated someone with dignity and respect. Maintain a positive outlook.  As your career progresses I can tell you that one of the biggest challenges you will face will be in your own mind… Your attitude….  It will become easy to feel unappreciated or slighted.  You will see this in officers who have become cynical and disillusioned over the years.  I am here to tell you that that is their choice, as it is yours.  

 

An American writer named Charles Swindoll once said that attitude is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you react to it.  If you choose to be positive and fulfilled, you will be.   I am not saying that this is easy; I am telling you that it is squarely in your hands.  I stand before you today to say if I had the opportunity to do it all over again, I would jump at the opportunity. As required by our Code of Ethics, keep your private life unsullied as an example to all.  Most people know Theodore Roosevelt as the 26th President of the United States, but few remember that he was president of the New York City Police Commission.  In that capacity he once said ‘No man can lead a public career really worth leading, no man can act with rugged independence in serious crises, nor strike at great abuses, nor afford to make powerful and unscrupulous foes, if he is himself vulnerable in his private character.’  With this in mind conduct yourselves as if your family is watching or perhaps will read about you in the Globe or see you on the news, for one day they may. Choose your mentors carefully, not so much for their technical skills or knowledge of the law, but rather for their character, compassion and judgment.  

 

Remember that when justice and the literal application of the law are at odds, always choose justice. Pay attention to your health and fitness.  Don't stop running just because Detective Wolverton isn't watching over you…trust me he is…  In fact, I ask each of you this morning to commit to yourselves that you will work out this weekend, not because you must but because you know you should. Make time for your family and spend your free time with them.  Make sure you get to know your kids... support their interests and hobbies by being there.

 

Finally, I ask you to maintain the sense of Duty, Dignity and Discipline you feel today.  Keep your head high, your boots shined and your shield untarnished.  Society has vested in you great responsibility.  I warn you not to be impressed by your authority, but rather be humbled by it… for it is much larger than you are. Now, to the families, to the husbands and wives, significant others, siblings and mothers and fathers I ask that you be loving and supportive of these fine officers.  They will not always show you the emotions they feel and parts of their lives you may never understand.  Make the most of the time you have together and take the opportunity to educate yourselves about the profession. There are a number of publications available that will help you strengthen your relationships and better understand this noble fraternity.

 

To the staff at the MBTA Transit Police Academy, you should be proud.  You have prepared yet another fine group of young officers for the challenges of law enforcement and I know they will perform as effectively as those who have gone before them.  You have done well, and I thank you for inviting me to be with them. To my new brothers and sister in law enforcement.  It has indeed been a pleasure to speak to you today.  I welcome you to the law enforcement profession and wish you the very best.  You are about to embark on an exciting and noble career.  Done properly, it is the best job in the world.  Remember… be safe, look out for one and other and always do the right thing…because after all we’re on the side of the angels…   God Bless you.”

 

After Morgan gave his speech, the dean started to name off the student names. Once he announced Rick to come get his diploma, Rick walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma and shook PC Jones’ hand. When he began walking off the stage and glanced up to into the light. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his former lover’s eyes locking onto his. He inhaled deeply feeling his heart break so hard that he felt his knees begin to buckle. He closed his eyes wishing the pain to go away, but when he reopened his eyes, Daryl was no longer there. He thought he saw Daryl, maybe he did, but he got away so fast… He didn’t even see anyone with him.

 

Rick pulled his head out of his own thoughts and forced himself to smile as he walked back down the row of seats next to Shane who obviously wasn’t in his assigned seat.

 

“You alright, brother?” Shane asked as he leaned over into Rick’s personal space.

 

“Guess so. You’re in the wrong seat. You’re already causing hell...” Rick chuckled as he leaned in a little more, “I saw him...”

 

“Saw who?” Shane asked as he placed his arms behind Rick so he could get closer to be able to hear over the announcement of names.

 

“Daryl. Was upstairs on the railing. Closed my eyes and when I looked back up there again, he was gone.”

 

“Maybe you’re imagining it. Seeing as y’all broke up like not that long ago. You want him here...”

  
“He was here. I saw him, Shane.”

 

“Then why did he leave? You still love him?”

 

Rick scoffed and looked over at Shane who was looking at him with apologetic eyes. “Of course I do, Shane. But, he’s gone. He left.”

 

Shane and Rick looked into one another’s eyes trying to read each other’s mind, until PC Jones’ spoke.

 

“Shane William Walsh.”

 

“Shit. To be continued.” Shane smirked as he got up and stumbled out of the row of students who already had their diplomas.

 

Rick softly chuckled to himself as he watched his best friend, brother and the man who railed into him a few nights prior.

 

~*~

 

After their graduation both of the boys went out front to find Rick’s parents who were standing there patiently waiting.

 

“Mom!” Rick gleamed with his eyes squinted from the sun and hugged her tightly.

 

“Richard. Shane.” She said as she pulled them both into her arms, hugging them tightly.

 

“So proud of you boys.” Sam spoke lowly as he then shook their hands, “So, PC Jones’ is going to be your main boss, but your Lt. Tyreese Williams will be the one whom you two report to.”

 

“Sweet.” Shane smirked as he began to sway back and forth.

 

“Which brings me to this...” Evelyn whispered as she pulled the package from her purse and handed it to Rick with a faint smile.

 

“What’s this? I thought our graduation gift was our apartment and furniture...” Rick confusingly asked as he took the package.

 

“It’s from Daryl.” She said as she looked at Shane who met her eyes as he stifled his laugh at the wrapping paper, causing him to stop.

 

“Where is he?” Rick asked as he looked around.

 

“He went on home. Said he was staying long enough for you to get your diploma and then was heading on home. Something about having to be up early for work tomorrow...” She said, lying about the last part trying to make it easy for her child.

 

“Dale’s shop ain’t open on Sundays. Guess that’s another thing he lied about.” Shane muttered, receiving a elbow to his ribs from Samuel.

 

“He said his number is in there in case you ever decide to want to get in touch with him.” Evelyn whispered winking at Rick who faintly smiled and began to open the package.

 

When the newspaper was completely off, he found the same slip of paper with Rick’s old number on it, and when he turned it over, he saw Daryl’s handwriting. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and turned the frame over and smiled at the sight of their first picture taken together as lovers. He knew deep down that he’d always love that kid. Daryl was the one he would never truly ‘get over,’ the one that would forever remain rooted within his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While we do not have the next chapter mapped out yet, I'm going to go out on a limb and say there may be a bit of a time jump. Prepare yourselves. (Shhhh! Relax! We're not breaking the boys again!) :D


	5. Back On Firmer Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Rick and Daryl's lives apart.

The months that followed graduation were busy for Rick and Shane.  Rick threw himself into his work, picking up extra shifts as they were allowed and delving wholeheartedly into the cases he was given to assist with.  It didn’t matter if he was on traffic duty, or played desk jockey when the front desk got bogged down with the filing, or stood guard at the “Crime Scene” tape that surrounded the latest scene to hit the books.  He soaked up every bit of information that he could.  Learning from the best on how to read a criminal by their body language, to predict what would happen next so he was always on top.  Making connections with the various departments, he knew to keep a good rapport.  The  _ good _ cops that went out of their way to keep the peace and their fellow co-workers happy got the good cases, and got their information from forensics, the crime scene units, and medical examiners all that much faster.  He was quickly making a name for himself, and took pride in his work.

Shane did his best to follow in Rick’s footsteps, but often fell short.  This was not to say he wasn’t a good cop, he was stellar.  His mental acuity made stake-outs a snap, he was able to pick up on sights and sounds and details, and chase down criminals better than Rick.  He was the eyes and ears, Rick was the brains.  Their goal was to become partners, they would be unstoppable, but that would require time and work experience.  Shane enjoyed his job, but he enjoyed his time off as well.  He would pick up the odd extra shift, but that money often went to the local bar or the many dates he would go on each week.  Shane loved women, and many a morning Rick would be greeted with the sight of one of those women leaving their townhouse with a shy smile and a wave.  Neither of them were old enough to drink, but that didn’t matter.  Shane always managed to pick up older women, not cougars but rather sorority girls from local colleges and universities enjoying a night on the town.

There was always a fair amount of teasing and cajoling, Shane wanted to go out with his best buddy, but more often than not Rick would politely decline.  Opting to stay in and catch up on some police documentary, or catch the latest episode of Forensic Files.  Shane would sigh, and run his hand through his hair in increasing frustration when Rick would decline.  It took him four months before he finally lost his patience with Rick.

“Just once, Rick… Just come out with me.  We can go have dinner, catch a movie or somethin’?” Shane whined one night from his position at the door.  His hand already on the knob ready to walk out.  Rick stood in the kitchen in nothing but pajama pants with a bowl of Ramen noodles in his hand.  “Why you eatin’ that cheap shit anyway?  We don’t make bad money-”

“You tryin’ to get me out on a date, Shane?” Rick teased, attempting to hide his smile while he blew on his forkful of steaming hot noodles.  “You’re not exactly my type.”

“Fuck you, man.  I just wanna go out and have some fun with my  _ friend _ .  Ain’t like I need a piece of ass every night.”

“What’s wrong with me being here?  I’m happy, Shane.  I’m content.  I don’t need the glitz and glamour of downtown to make me feel complete.”

Shane sighed and hung his head, and then walked over to Rick taking both sides of his face between his hands.  Eye to eye, and nearly nose to nose.  “You can’t hide out here forever.  You think Daryl is doin’ the same?  You think he’s sittin’ in his apartment over Dale’s store just pining away for you?  No.  He’s not.  He’s probably out with his butt buddy, Jesus.  Fuckin’ or hangin’ out or something.  Get yer ass outside and enjoy some fresh air.  Walk with me to the italian joint around the corner, we’ll stuff ourselves on good food, and maybe the waitress won’t card us when we order wine?”

Rick snorted, pulling back from Shane’s hands.  “Got me a fine dinner, right here.  International cuisine, at it’s finest!”  Shoving a forkful of noodles into his mouth, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk.  

“You want Chinese? Szechuan? Ethiopian? Whatever that falafel stuff is? I don’t care what, just… I miss you man.  I just wanna go hang out with my best friend.”  Shane’s pleading pulled at Rick’s heartstrings, along with the mention of Daryl.  That was a low blow, but he didn’t exactly blame Shane for sinking to that depth.  He really had been avoiding going out and meeting new people.  He had his buddies and acquaintances from work, and from the Academy, but his home life had been quiet.

“Fine…  But let me get decent at least,” he looked down, gesturing to his pajama pants.  Slipping off to his bedroom, he pulled on his favorite pair of comfortable jeans and a simple black t-shirt.  Passing by the hall mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair, taming the errant curls and smoothing the stragglers. 

Together they walked out of the townhouse and down the sidewalk.  The evening air was cool, but Rick could still feel the heat from the sun radiating up from the sidewalk.  Spring was in full bloom, it had arrived without him taking much notice.  The soft rustle of the new green leaves on the trees drew his eye upward.  The sky, with the sun beginning to slip down the horizon was cast in a myriad of shades of orange, pinks, and purple.  A small smile graced his lips, as he continued down the path with his friend.   He had missed this.

Shane chose a small out of the way restaurant featuring “the best Jamaican Jerk chicken in all of Atlanta.”  Rick wondered how it ever got that name.  One of those mysteries where it didn’t quite matter as long as the food was good and his heart was full.  They opted to sit outside on the sidewalk, metal tables and chairs lined the outer wall of the restaurant, and they could sit and people watch when talking became too much, and enjoy the sights and sounds the city had to offer.  Across the way, a young man not much older than 16 set up an array of plastic buckets.  A street musician, he pounded away on his buckets, the steady thrum despite the fast pace was relaxing to Rick’s mind.  He let his thoughts wander, and as they often did, they drifted to Daryl.  Wondering what the man was doing now.  Was he happy?  Was he still continuing his therapy?  Was he spending time with Merle?  He knew Daryl would meet with Evelyn from time to time, she made no secret of it, but kept the details of it similar to idle chit chat.  Just that he was okay, and that was all that mattered at the time.  If they were still together, they would have been celebrating their one year anniversary.  

And with that, the reminder of a rather tumultuous time in Daryl’s life.  Between the end of the Dixon family lifestyle as he knew it, the death of Daryl’s father, and the subsequent ‘adoption’ of the Grimes family, Rick wondered how Daryl had made it so far in life without having had a mental breakdown sooner.  There were a dozen times he had thought of calling Daryl, or texting him.  But his fingers always froze.  With the anniversary of Daryl’s father’s death looming, and reminder of quite possibly the worst day of Daryl’s life, Rick was still wanting to acknowledge the day.  Let Daryl know he was thinking of him, and to remind him of how far he had come since his life in that dilapidated trailer.  What would he say, he wondered to himself.  There was time to ponder that, as it was still days away.  He would think of something, let him know even though they're no longer together, he’s not alone.

“Rick… Earth to Rick?  Buddy?” Shane called out, waving a hand in Rick’s face, trying to get his attention.  “Where’d you slip off to?” He asked, when Rick took a deep breath and turned in his direction with a small smile.

“Sorry, just lost in thought.”

Shane frowned, knowing enough to not ask what Rick was thinking of.  That dazed far away look almost always meant he had Daryl on the mind.  

“Yeah, well… is that Sergeant Williams over there?” He asked, pointing several tables down.  Sure enough, seated at the table was the barrel chested man.  Fierce of face, but gentle of heart, the man had a deceivingly soft voice and easy demeanor.  Seated with him was a smiling woman, who laughed along to whatever the man was saying.  Sergeant Tyreese Williams was their superior, they checked in with him at the beginning and ending of every one of their shifts.  They had yet to see him out of uniform, yet there he was in a beanie, greying thermal shirt and worn black canvas pants.

“Looks like it, who’s the chick with him?”

Shane shrugged, “Should we go say hi?  What if he’s on a date?  We gotta walk past him to get back to our place.”

“It’s not rude to say a polite ‘hello’ as we pass by, Shane.  No need to behave like a heathen.”

Shane laughed, “Yeah well, I’m not all up on the proper etiquette like you, Grimes.”  He did finger quotes when enunciating etiquette.

“And you’re not white trash either.  Come on, we’re done here, right?  We can go say hi, and then… I dunno.  Go see a movie?”

“Sounds good to me, brother,” Shane grinned, obviously pleased with Rick’s offer to continue their night out instead of just stepping off quietly for home.  Their bill was paid, and the tip left for the waitress, and both stood up brushing crumbs from their clothes.  Rick cocked his head from side to side, cracking his neck, and squared off his shoulders.  With a nod to Shane, the two walked down toward the table.  Tyreese quickly caught their eye, and smiled wide at them.  “Shane, Rick!” He greeted them, standing up from the table and shaking each of their hands.  “How are you fellas tonight?  Gorgeous evening, right?  Let me introduce you to my sister, Sasha.”  The young woman across from him smiled brightly at them as well.  “Sasha, this is Shane and Rick, they’re my newest rookies.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Rick smiled, giving her hand a gentle shake.

“We didn’t want to interrupt your meal,” Shane blurted out.  “Just passin’ by, wanted to say hello.”  Shane’s eyes were wide and bright, and Rick had to give him a quick elbow to the ribs to rein in whatever it was that had him acting strangely.

“I’m glad you stopped,” Tyreese responded.  “Sasha reminded me of a family obligation I have coming up in a few weeks.  I have two season tickets for the Braves home games, but won’t be around to attend the next game.  Would you two be interested in them?”

“Shit, yes! Oh shit, sir.  Fu-, I’m sorry.  Language. Yes, sir.  Absolutely.  Totally interested,”  Shane was practically tripping over his own words.  “Right, Rick? We like the Braves.  Jace Peterson was outstanding last season, can’t wait to see what he brings to it this year!”

“We would be delighted, sir.  Thank you,” Rick interrupted, the calm to Shane’s exuberant storm.  

“Wonderful, I’ll be sure to get the tickets to you next shift,” Tyreese exclaimed.  “Out of sight, out of mind.  Would hate to see them go to waste.”

“No problem, sir.  Thanks again.  You two enjoy your dinner,” Rick gave a mock salute, and then with a hand at the small of Shane’s back, ushered him away.

“What the hell was that?” Rick chuckled near Shane’s ear after they rounded the corner.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so… flustered before.”

“Did you  _ see  _ her though, brother?  Fuckin’ gorgeous!”

“Yeah, and you just remember who her brother is and that he’s built like a goddamn linebacker.  He is  _ not _ someone you want to make angry.”

Shane scoffed, shaking his head.  “Yeah, yeah… I know it.  But that won’t stop me from thinkin’ ‘bout her when I’m with Rosy Palm and her five sisters tonight.”  Shane’s loud and overly obnoxious laughter was contagious, and despite Rick’s disgust with the nature of Shane’s talk, he felt himself chuckling along with his friend.  

“Wonder how good those seats are,” Rick mused out loud.

“Why?  You lookin’ to get some butt shots of Jace Peterson? Come on, dude… I’ve seen the way your face lights up when he hits the screen.”

“What?  He’s a good player.  He’s got good form!”

“Good  _ form _ ?!? Is that what the kids call it these days?”  Shane snorted, giving Rick a shove goodnaturedly.  “Makes me wish I batted for both teams.  Best of both worlds, right?  Or you just into dudes now?”

“Shut up,” Rick grumbled.  “It’s about meaningful connections, Shane. Not everything is about fucking, ya know.”

“Relax, man.  Don’t get yer panties in a wad.  Was just joking.  You ever see someone yer interested in, I’ll be yer wingman.  You know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah…  Come on, let’s get to the movies so we can get the good seats.”  Rick picked up the pace.

“I’ll race ya.  Loser pays for soda and popcorn!” Shane yelled, taking off at a sprint. 

“Oh, you fucker!” Rick growled, pushing off his feet and legs pumping, running after Shane as best he could. He nearly caught up to him, just a few feet behind but Shane reached the door first.  

“Scratch the popcorn, I’ll take some Swedish Fish with my Coke, Grimes!”  Shane grinned, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

“What?  Where are you manners?  I ought to shove one of them right up your nose for not sayin’ please.”

“Ha.  Just go get the snacks, and I’ll get the tickets.  Okay? I’m not a total prick.  Just most of the time,” Shane teased, backing away to go pay for their tickets.

Rick walked away over to the concession stand.  He pulled his wallet from his pocket, taking some cash from the billfold.  Neatly tucked behind the money was the slip of paper with Daryl’s phone number on it.  He let his thumb run over the paper.  He wasn’t ready to reach out and contact him just yet, but with the dark days looming ahead for the other man… At least he had it for then.  He tucked it back into the billfold and put his wallet away, placing his order and meeting Shane back near the entrance.  He did his best to enjoy the remainder of the night out with his friend, it was long overdue and he didn’t miss the extra twinkle to Shane’s eye at having finally got that needed one-on-one time with his best friend.  It’s the little things, right?

 

* * *

 

Much like Rick, Daryl used the months following the graduation to try and get his life settled and back on track.  He went to Denise twice weekly for his therapy sessions.  Those went so well they dropped to once a week, and then twice monthly.  They formed a bit of a friendship, and would meet for coffee or a light lunch on those off weeks.  Just to keep in touch, to keep Daryl social, and help him to relearn what life is supposed to be like in an attempt to reverse the psychological damage he received from his father.  Daryl found the repetition, and predictable schedule of his days eased his stresses.  And Denise was only a phone call away for when the days got hard.  Thankfully those moments happened less and less.  She taught him the value of friendship, and to learn to trust in the small circle that he created for himself.  

While he and Jesus had not repeated the incident that had lead to the demise of Daryl’s relationship with Rick, Jesus did put forth his own efforts to repair the friendship.  They resumed meeting several nights a week for dinner, sometimes opting to order takeout and eat in.  On occasions where they grew bored of restaurant food and takeout, one or both of them would cook.  Sometimes together, sometimes not.  Jesus introduced him to more complex foods than your standard pepperoni pizza.  He expanded on that, teaching him how to make a mean Chicken Caprese pizza.  And when Daryl felt like taking a more exotic approach, he would make Jesus a squirrel pot pie, or snapping turtle stew.  The latter earned him an upturned nose, and a promise to leave the turtles alone.  _  If they can’t run away, it’s not fair to hunt them, _ he had insisted.  Daryl just shrugged, “more for me, then.”

Daryl also took to meeting with Evelyn a couple times a month.  To be honest, he missed his pseudo-parents dearly.  When Sam’s shifts allowed, he would accompany Evelyn.  Sometimes it would be for dinner on a Sunday evening, other times during the day.  She would bring him some leftover cobbler, or a shepherd’s pie that she ‘made too much of, not able to adjust to Richard and Daryl no longer being at home.’  Daryl knew her better than that, but graciously accepted her offerings.  She was a mom, taking care of her brood was in her blood, and Daryl was included.  

But that wasn’t to say that Daryl didn’t think of Rick often, because he did.  Everything reminded him of Rick.  He accepted the ache in his heart as a form of penance for his wrongdoing.  He could do better, he  _ would _ do better if ever there were future relationships.  He owed it to Rick, to himself, and to whatever poor unsuspecting fool ever decided to be in a relationship with him.  A romantic affair was not on the horizon for him, he had enough issues just making it through the day.  His entanglement with Rick still clouded his vision. It would take time to get past that.

Then one morning as he was preparing for the day, his phone buzzed with a text message.  It was from Samuel.

_ Samuel:  Good Morning, Daryl.  I’m sending this with the promise that I will keep Evelyn out of your hair today.  She means well, but a mother hen is probably not what you want or need. Please know that we are thinking of you, don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything.  You’re not the same man you were a year ago today.  We are so proud of how far you have come.  Be gentle to yourself today, and always.  _

“Fuck,” Daryl breathed out, sitting back down on his bed.  He raked his fingers through his hair, squinting his eyes shut.  He knew the day was coming, but had avoided looking at the calendar for the past several days hoping to skirt by the anniversary as if it were any other day.  A cold sweat broke out across his back, and his fingers trembled.  He looked at the clock, it was 10:30.  Sleeping in had wasted nearly 11 hours of the day, that in itself was a relief.  _  Just over 13 more to go, _ he thought to himself.

Treat it like any other day, he would get up and get dressed, and check in with Dale to see what was scheduled for the afternoon.  He wet his fingers under the faucet, and ran his hands through his hair, smoothing down the bedhead.  Eyeing the box of cold cereal on the counter, he decided to forego breakfast.  His stomach was a mess of nerves anyway, he wasn’t hungry.  Wandering through the aisles of the store, Daryl found Dale in mid conversation with Jesus.  He hung back, not wanting to interrupt.

“Thank you, Paul… I appreciate the extra effort.  It’s a quiet day today, feel free to go on home when you’ve finished your work,”  Dale gave Jesus a pat on the back and turned to Daryl with a wide smile.  “Daryl!  Come back into my office a moment, would you?”

Daryl groaned inwardly.  Being called into the office was synonymous with getting into trouble.  It felt like getting called to the principal’s office.  The edge of his thumb ended up between his teeth, and the panic set in when Dale closed the door behind them.  He turned and put his hands up in a submissive gesture after seeing the look on Daryl’s face.

“It’s okay, Daryl.   There’s no trouble.  Evelyn Grimes gave me a call yesterday… I’m sure you know why.  I just wanted to tell you that you’ve got the day off, with pay, if you need it.  You haven’t taken any of your vacation time, you’re a hard worker… You deserve a break.  Take the day off.  Reconnect with that brother of yours.  Go be one with nature.  Whatever brings you  _ peace _ .”

Daryl breathed out a sigh of relief, “If it don’t make a difference to ya, I’d rather just work.  Keep my mind off things…”

“Sure, sure! I kept it light, no repairs need to be completed until next week and the odd jobs are at our leisure,” he put a hand up on Daryl’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.  “You don’t owe me any explanation, if you want tomorrow off too… feel free.”  Turning the knob on the door, Dale pulled it open releasing Daryl.

“Thank you, sir… I’ll… I’ll be around, if anything pops up.”

Daryl took leave to the loading dock out behind the store.  His fingers shook, but he was able to pull a cigarette out and light it without burning his face or his fingers.  Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the brick wall taking a long drag from the cigarette, and letting the smoke back out slowly.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him. Another text message.  He rolled his eyes, certain it was Evelyn despite what Samuel had said about keeping her from being too overbearing.  He nearly dropped the phone after reading the message from an unknown number.

Text Message:   _ Hey, it’s Rick.  Hope this message finds you well.  I’m sure you’re keeping yourself busy, and that’s a good thing.  Don’t let the darkness back in. Don’t let that bastard drag you down, he’s gone for good.  You’re free.  Also, I told mom to leave you alone, but you might want to text her later because you know how she worries. _

Daryl’s mind was a flurry of emotions.  Shock and something bittersweet, for having heard from Rick.  Sadness and anger for what the day represented.  Grief, for the life he should have had, for the father he should have had.  He was startled once more by the appearance of Jesus at his side.  The man moved with a stealth that Daryl had yet to get used to.  He flushed pink and swiped the back of his hand over his eyes, clearing his throat he nodded in greeting.

Jesus nodded back, taking his eyes off of Daryl and busying himself with his own cigarette, allowing Daryl to set himself to rights again.  He refrained from talking until Daryl was leaning back against the wall again, and his shoulders slumped in something reminiscent of submission.  The deep crease in his brow remained.

“Wanna get outta here for awhile?” He asked, keeping his eyes forward, focusing on the burning ember of his cigarette.  “Take a little break from all this?”

Daryl looked at Jesus, with question in his eyes.

“Look, we don’t have to have a deep philosophical conversation or anything.  Unless you want to.  I know what day it is.  I see who texted you just now.  It’s okay if you wanna just stay here and work, and it’s okay if you’d rather go off into the woods to scream and cry or whatever.”

Daryl snorted, and turned away.

“I don’t mean that like you’re weak.  Just… he was your Dad, but he wasn’t your Dad.  It’s okay to grieve that.  A lot has happened in the past year, don’t have to be super observant to see that.”

Daryl took a shuddering breath, wishing he had his meds in his pocket.  What he wouldn’t give for a Xanax right about now.  He felt Jesus sidle up alongside him, shoulder to shoulder.  He leaned into the touch slightly, and felt an arm come up around his shoulders.  “Come on, man.  I’ll take ya for a ride, if you don’t mind riding bitch.  Watch the scenery, get some fresh air into those lungs… head out to that Dairy farm that makes the ice cream on the premises… What’s better than fresh ice cream?”

Daryl chuckled.  It sounded nice, what Jesus was offering.  As much as he wanted to be alone, some company didn’t sound half bad.  And getting the hell out of town for a few hours was a break that he didn’t know he even needed.  His phone buzzed in his pocket again, and Daryl groaned pulling it out.  It was his brother.

_ Merle:  You gonna be around later?  Thought we could get some chink food or something. Got a hankering for some bulgogi. _

Daryl chuckled, damn fool couldn’t get anything right.

_ D:  That’s Korean.  Yeah I’ll be around later tonight.  You gonna stick me with the bill this time? _

_ M:  Nah.  This one is on me. Figure I owe you. _

Daryl pocketed his phone and rubbed his eyes.  Fucking Merle.  His brother would never admit to being wrong.  He’d be the first one to tell you he ain’t perfect, but he held a guilt over what happened between their father and Daryl, and it haunted him.  Daryl saw it in his eyes the few times they had gotten together over the past year.  He missed his brother, but not that look in his eye.

“Yeah, let’s go,” he blurt out, hustling up the steps to his apartment to grab his helmet.  Jesus had the motorcycle ready to go when he got back down.  Sliding onto the back of the bike, he wrapped his arms firmly around Jesus’ waist and pushed himself up snug against his backside.  They would move and lean into the turns as one.  The steady and predictable rumble of the motor soothing his soul, he let his cares and worries fly away with the wind that whipped past his face.  The warmth of the afternoon sun across his back relaxed him, and Daryl let his mind go. 

They drove for over an hour before stopping.  Jesus ordered Daryl the biggest sundae the place made.  “What?  Don’t tell me you’re not an emotional eater!  Come on!  Live a little!” He had cheered Daryl while he finished the 6 scoop wonderment that included two split bananas, hot fudge sauce, strawberry sauce, and caramel, topped with whipped cream and 6 cherries.

“You best pray I don’t puke down your back on the way back,” Daryl had groaned, feeling embarrassed having to unbutton his pants and loosen his belt a notch for the ride back.

It was nearly dark when they returned to Daryl’s apartment.  Jesus parked the bike and walked with Daryl to the bottom of the stairs.  

“Thank you, for all that…” Daryl’s voice trailed off, he tossed his helmet between his hands a bit nervously.  Which was stupid because he had no reason to be nervous, not with Jesus.  He had become a steady and good friend in Daryl’s life.  A constant, and stability was what he needed.

“Anytime, you know that,” Jesus smiled at him, taking a step back toward his bike.  “All ya gotta do is ask.”

With the knowledge that Jesus was leaving, Daryl felt very alone.  He knew Merle was coming over soon with dinner, but this  _ need _ for connection was overpowering.  

“Can… Are you free? Later?  I mean… Merle’s got dinner coming, but after?”

Jesus eyes held steady with Daryl’s, and he walked back up to Daryl.  “Sure…  You okay?”

Daryl’s lack of an answer spurned Jesus forward, taking Daryl into his arms in a gentle hug.  Turning his face to Daryl’s ear, he spoke out gently, “I know I’m not who you want, but I’ll be what you need.”

Daryl nodded, pulling away first.  “Alright… see ya.”

Merle arrived a short time later with a bag full of Korean food.  “I call dibs on that Hangover Stew… I’mma get shitfaced later t’night, and go piss on our old man’s grave.”

Daryl let out a dry chuckle at that, “Just don’t get yourself arrested for public indecency.  Ain’t got the cash to bail yer ass out.”

“I should have bailed yer ass out years ago… I’m sorry, bro.  I had no idea, and-”

“Stop.  Just… stop.  He ain’t worth it.  He ain’t worth the breath.  He’s gone now.”

Merle poked at his food with his fork, a melancholy settling over them both.

“We’re better than ‘im, right?  I mean… we gotta be.”  Daryl nodded in agreement.  

“We already are.  Now can we can we talk about somethin’ else?  This is depressing shit and I’ve had enough of that today.”

The remainder of their evening was simple small talk, and Merle left at a respectable hour.  Promising to get himself good and drunk, and to not get arrested for peeing on their father’s grave.  Daryl resigned himself to sitting on the couch, and pulled out his phone.  He sent a quick text to Evelyn, _ I’m okay, thanks for thinking of me. _

He then scrolled down to Rick’s text, saving the phone number to his phone, and then thought about how he would respond.  He wanted to send something back, to let Rick know how much he appreciated him reaching out.  But didn’t want to come across as a needy little bitch, because Daryl Dixon ain’t nobody’s bitch.

_ Thanks for the message.  I texted your mom, all good there. Can’t believe it’s been a year.  _

He hit send just as a knock came at the door.  He opened it, allowing Jesus inside.  He hung up his coat, and took Daryl by the hand over to the couch.  There was a movie playing on the tv, the volume was down.  Jesus put his hands on Daryl’s face, forcing him to look into his eyes.  Deep blue pools of sadness, stared back at him.  He leaned in, kissing Daryl full on the mouth.  Slow and languid, warm and welcoming, and Daryl felt himself deepening it, and giving in.  Jesus’ hands wandered, to the nape of Daryl’s neck to the small of his back, and eventually to Daryl’s chest, pushing him away slightly to get a look in his eyes once more.

“I don’t think it’d be right if we… Not that I don’t want to-”

“Yer right… But this?  I’m okay with this,” he licked his lips, leaning his forehead against Jesus’.  “Can ya stay?  Don’t feel much like bein’ alone right now.”

“Yeah,” Jesus’ hummed, kissing Daryl’s forehead.  “I’ll stay.  Whatever you need.”

Jesus wasn’t who Daryl wanted that night, but he was able to give him what he needed.  Warmth, compassion, and a shoulder to rest his weary head upon.  Daryl slept easier that night than he had in awhile.  Thankful for the Grimes family, for Jesus’ friendship, having such a fair and understanding boss in Dale. Even thankful for Merle.  Despite the the downtrodden feel of the day, he felt himself oddly hopeful for the future and what it held in store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Rickyl is endgame. We want these boys back together asap just as much as you, it'll just take some time, patience and probably more than several chapters to get there.


	6. Brand New Ballgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Shane enjoy a ballgame in Atlanta, and Rick meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah... I know. We want our boys together, right? It's gonna happen. We promise! So Rick is working on not being such a hermit. He's going to go out, and have some fun, because he deserves fun, dammit! And to smile! 
> 
> This chapter is thanks to Eleni, and I'm about to get crackin' on chapter 7. Enjoy!!!

Rick followed Shane down the steps of the stadium with their icees and popcorn. They walked down the aisle and plopped down in the seats as they waited for the game to start. 

 

“So,-”

 

“Shane, enough. I’m fine. I’m wanting to really just enjoy this day. It’s the big game of the season and these tickets were free. It’s a good day, okay?” Rick said cutting him off and glanced down at the young ladies that were sitting in front of them. 

 

“Yeah, okay. That’s fair, brother. I’m sorry.” Shane sighed and took a sip of his drink. 

 

Rick nodded and stared ahead at the field watching the Braves start warming up. He gently smiled at the team as he saw the second baseman toss random baseballs into the stands at the fans. There was a reason why he loved baseball, and it all started sitting in the living room on Sunday, dinners with his parents and grandparents watching the Braves. He practically grew up with them and had recently had his eye on Jace Peterson, only the best second baseman  _ ever _ . He was quickly brought out of his gaze when the announcer started to speak. 

 

“Ladies and gentleman, please join us by standing at this time for the National Anthem, performed by the one and only, Patricia Holland.” The announcer spoke, who was the one and only original, Bob Stookey. 

 

“Take your hat off, man.” Rick muttered to Shane who was standing beside him slurping on his drink. 

 

“Alright, alright. Chill, man.” Shane growled and took his baseball cap off and held it down by his side. 

 

As the entire stadium stood up, removing their ball caps and placing hands over their hearts, Patricia began to sing the national anthem. Rick caught himself staring off into space once again during the song, but he knew deep down that he needed this. He was single, with his best friend and had an amazing job as well as finally living alone. He was finally an adult, well, not entirely, but he was on his own. He was happy, under the circumstances. He was brought to by Shane’s elbow in his side with a annoying sigh. 

 

“Wanna sit down and stop embarrassing me? Everyone’s staring...” Shane said, and took his seat watching as Rick slowly followed. “What is up with you today? Gettin’ all flustered with them boys and their tight pants?” he whispered in Rick’s ear, earning him a loathsome glare. 

 

“Shut up, Shane. God. Not everything is about him or what has happened. Sometimes, I reflect on things that don’t contain my past with him. If you’re just gon’ judge me on my past relationship with Daryl, then... Go for it, because that’s the quickest way to lose me. I am not gay, I am not straight... It’s called bisexual. And for you to call yourself my best friend, you sure ain’t acting like it.”

 

“I... I wasn’t judging anything! God, you’re so testy today! What is going on with you? Thought we was gonna have fun today? Plus, you ought to know that I have a dry sense of humor and I was just bustin’ yer balls about them…” he paused as he nodded towards their team, “And, if I were to be judging about you two, then I’d be judging me because well, in case you don’t remember,-”

 

“I remember. Just, drop it.” Rick growled and took a sip of his own drink. He leaned back as the Braves and the Cardinals were at the home plate with the umpire and the teams select players to call head or tails. 

 

“Heads!” Jace Peterson called out as he and John Grant from the Cardinals watched the quarter be flipped in the air. 

 

“And it is heads!” the umpire said into his mic. “Home or Away?” He asked, looking at Jace. 

 

“Home.” 

 

“Braves are in the field and the Cardinals are batting first...”  a soft spoken woman said to her friend. 

 

“So who are we rooting for?” the other girl asked. 

 

Shane leaned forward to the blonde girl who ate some more popcorn, “Well, you’re sitting on the Braves side, which means you’re rooting for the Atlanta team... But if you’re wanting the Cardinals to win,-”

 

“Sorry, about him. He’s... an asshole.” Rick spoke up apologizing to the blonde, realizing the brunette was watching the teams get situated in their spots. With saying that, he received a elbow to the ribs, causing them both to sit back in their seats as the game began to start. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the last inning of the game, both teams were tied and Jace Peterson was up to bat. He got in the box, with the bat slowly swinging over his shoulder waiting for the pitch. Everyone in the stands were on the edge of their seats watching intently, including Rick and Shane. Both men looked at one another and smiled, knowing that one of them were buying dinner. 

 

Jace let the first ball go by, as it was called a ball, causing Rick to sigh. He still had three strikes. He got back into the box setting himself up as before and waited for the pitch. If he got a home-run, then they’d win. No pressure for him, let alone Rick. As the ball was pitched, Rick grabbed his drink and as Jace made impact on the ball, Rick shot up like his ass was on fire. He was screaming and forgot his drink was in his hand and when he let it go, it fell right on the brunette’s head that was seated in front of him. He and Shane looked at one another and Shane grabbed his drink making sure that both girls knew it was Rick. 

 

Rick sighed as the entire stadium cheered and he locked eyes on the brunette who turned around, soaked in his cherry icee. She let out an exasperated breath and the icee blew out and landed over her friend. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me! Seriously!” She screamed in annoyance and looked at Rick and then at Shane. 

 

“I am so sorry. I... It slipped out of my hand, m’am. I did not mean to...”

 

“Ugh! It’s all in my hair and in my shirt, on my shirt… It’s  _ everywhere _ !How careless could you be!”  She screamed a little bit more. 

 

“Lori, I’ve got clothes at home that you can change into. He didn’t mean to. He said he was sorry...” 

 

“Amy, that’s not the point! Point is… he dropped it on me!” 

 

“My buddy didn’t mean to, m’am. We are awful sorry about this...” Shane spoke up earning him a snarky fake smile. 

 

“Let’s go.” Lori scoffed and grabbed her purse and began walking out of their row. 

 

Rick looked at Shane who was watching her leave with her friend. 

 

“Well, we at least learned their names.. Nice goin’ buddy.” Shane chuckled and shook his head.

 

“I’ll… Uh… be right back.” Rick stuttered and fought his way through the crowd not only in his row but on the stairs that were heading towards the exit.  Shane rolled his eyes and hastily followed, as Rick was his ride. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Rick fought through the crowd, accidentally elbowing everyone in his way, until he ran into the back of the young brunette with red stains on her. She turned around and looked at the young man. 

 

“I am very very sorry for ruining your clothes and your hair, m’am. I really had no intent on making you so mad.” Rick said with his head down. 

 

“Y’know, I can say that it’s okay, but it wouldn’t be true. But, I am sorry for how I reacted. It was cold and it’s… red…” She sighed as she tossed her hair with a soft laugh. 

 

Rick faintly smiled with a soft chuckle. “Again, I am very sorry. I wish I could have been able to introduce myself more formally. I’m Rick, Rick Grimes.” 

 

“No need to call me m’am either. My name is Lori...” 

 

“What’s your last name?” Rick smiled gently as Amy stood off to the side.

“Grant.” 

 

“Well, it sure is to formally meet you, Ms. Lori Grant.”  He smiled and shook her hand. 

 

“So...” She said as they looked at one another. 

 

“Would you maybe want to, I don’t know, go get a burger or something?” Rick asked as he finally let go and realized ever her hand was sticky. 

 

“Like this? No thanks...” She chuckled as her burnt amber eyes gleamed behind her smeared eyeliner. 

 

Lost in her eyes, Rick sighed as his bit his lip. The girl was beautiful. Her face was long, her mahogany brown hair laid wavy just passed her shoulder blades. She was gorgeous to him and for once he was smiling like never before. 

 

“How about, later tonight for dinner. There’s a nice diner downtown that just opened up and I heard it’s got some nice burgers and fries. I promise… I will pay and not spill nothing on you.” Rick smirked obviously flirting with Lori. 

 

She breathlessly laughed and reached for his hand while grabbing her pen from her purse. “If you lose this, wash your hands then…” 

 

“I got it. If I end up losing this then I obviously won’t be able to pick you up tonight.” Rick joked as they glanced at one another while she was writing her address on his palm. “Do I get your number too? Just in case?” 

 

“If you can manage to not lose the address and impress me tonight, then we will see.” She said with her smile reaching across her face, gazing into his piercing arctic blue eyes.

 

“10-4.” He responded and closed his eyes. “Sorry, cop language..” 

 

“You’re a cop?” She asked with clear inquisitiveness.

 

“Mhm. But, we can talk more about that this evening.” He smirked and turned on his heels meeting up with Shane that was standing a few feet behind with a big smile.

 

“New interest?” 

 

“Shut up...” Rick countered and grabbed his keys from his pocket as they walked out to the parking lot to find his truck.

  
  


* * *

 

Rick and Shane got back to their apartment and he instantly took a shower, got himself dressed and fixed his hair. As he went downstairs, Shane was sitting on the couch playing on the xbox, and looked up at him with a smile. 

 

“That outfit doesn’t look familiar.” 

 

“Cause it shouldn’t. Been sittin’ in my closet for a while now. Ain’t never had a chance to wear it.” 

 

“How long you have it for?” Shane asked as he gulped on his bottle of water.

 

“A while.” Rick muttered and walked into the hallway grabbing his holster, gun and then his keys. 

 

“Hey, you showered right?” Shane asked as he got up. 

 

“Yeah... I always shower.” Rick said, squinting his eyes. 

 

“Her address…” Shane countered as he pointed to Rick’s right hand with his water bottle. 

 

“Ahh. Yeah, wrote it down...” Rick chuckled and grabbed the piece of paper from his back pocket. 

 

“Nice. So, when am I suspecting ya’ back home?” Shane winked and put his hand on his hip acting like Rick’s mom. 

 

Rick rolled his eyes with a smile and opened the door. 

 

“Be safe, now. Y’hear!” Shane hollered and laughed as he received the middle finger. 

 

* * *

 

It took only a half hour for Rick to arrive at Lori’s apartment. He got out with his dark denim jeans, gun holstered on his side, his gray and red plaid shirt with his cowboy boots. He always seen in the movies that the guy traditionally brings a bouquet of flowers but he didn’t this time. He’s only been with Daryl prior to this and neither of them were into the mushy nonsense. They knew they loved one another and the little things mattered. Or at least… he thought they loved one another. I guess in his mind he still felt it was one sided. But it took him only a second to shake his head clear of the thoughts of Daryl, as he was ready to embrace this fresh start with someone new. This time, it was different as it was with a woman. 

 

He sighed as he walked around his truck and up to the opening of the four housed apartments. He looked at the first two which wasn’t her number and then went upstairs. 

 

“10, 10… Ahh, ten...” He sighed and saw her door on the right. This was it. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Lori opened the door.

 

Rick’s mouth dropped as she stood there in a black shirt with dark denim jeans and her stomach showing only a little bit. He looked at her up and down while biting his lip. 

 

“I see that you didn’t lose my address?” She chuckled, “Come on in. I’m almost ready.” 

 

“I did not lose it. But, I suppose you wouldn’t believe me if I told you I have a photographic memory...” He joked, following her into the apartment.

 

“No, I wouldn’t. I just have to grab my purse...” She said as she walked down the hallway. 

 

“Y’know, my mother always says that and it ends up taking her twenty extra minutes.” Rick laughed as he looked around the living room at the pictures.

 

“More or less, it’s because we like to touch up our faces and make sure we are set...” Lori giggled as she approached the living room, standing behind Rick who was looking at one of her pictures.

 

“That’s my sister, Charlotte but we call her Lemon... And that’s momma and daddy.” 

 

“Lemon?” Rick turned with his boyish smile. 

 

“When she was younger she found a lemon and begged daddy to cut it up so she could eat it.. And well, her face contorted and that’s where the nickname comes from. Momma’s name is, Ruby and daddy’s name is Grady,” She paused and watched as Rick’s face fell. “Do you have any siblings?” 

 

“Uhm, yes... No... Complicated. Mom and dad’s name is Evelyn and Sam.” 

 

“Ya don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s obviously...”

 

“It’s difficult and hurts to talk about it. Not a good story to be honest.” 

 

“Then maybe, we can save it for another time.” Lori winsomely smiled. 

 

“Yeah, another time.” Rick smiled gently and watched as she headed to the door.

 

“I don’t know about you, but… I’m hungry.” Lori giggled and opened the door, reaching for her keys in her purse. 

 

“Starving.” Rick sighed and walked out first. 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Rick opened the door for Lori and then walked around the truck as he quickly got in himself. 

 

“So, where’s this new fancy diner at, Officer?” 

 

“If you’re gonna be callin’ me that, then you can add  _ Friendly _ at the end...” Rick countered and they both started laughing.

 

“No, really, how far away is it?” 

 

“Fifteen minutes, if that. I was going to bring the squad car, but they frown upon that I guess. Even though Shane gets away with it all the time.” 

 

“Doesn’t sound like he’s a very good influence on you..” Lori piped up as she pulled the mirror down and checked her make up. 

 

“He’s not all bad. Been my best friend since we were toddlers... Hell, maybe even babies.” 

 

“Hmm...” is all Lori mustered out as she grabbed her eyeliner and began adding some more. 

 

Rick kept driving and glancing at Lori until she caught him looking at her. 

 

“Y’know, it’s very difficult to not only put this one without poking your eye out, but even more difficult when someone is watching you.” She joked and watched as Rick turned into the parking lot of the diner. 

 

Rick put the truck in park, took his seat belt off and got out. He walked around to the passenger side, opening the door and allowing Lori to get out of. 

 

“Thank you.” She muttered as she pulled her purse over her shoulder.

 

“You’re more than welcome. Do you want to sit outside or would you rather sit inside.” He asked as he shut the door behind her. 

 

“It really doesn’t bother me.” She said with a small smile gracing her face.

 

“Outside it is, then.” Rick winked and lead them both to the first table that was open. 

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting behind them and the table lantern was lit by the waiter. Rick was drawn in by her beauty and barely broke eye contact with her. He ordered his usual that he gets everywhere: A double bacon cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato and onion with a cherry coke and his obvious side of fries. He offered his opinion to her on what would be good or sounded good. She ended ordering a single cheeseburger with no lettuce or tomato but with grilled onion, fries and a sweet tea. 

 

“So, Ms. Grant, where are you originally from?” Rick asked as he downed half of his drink. 

 

“Linden, Georgia. And you?” 

 

“King County. What brings you to living in Atlanta though?” 

 

“School. Nursing.” She faintly smiled and took a bite of her fries. 

 

“Nursing? Wow. Like to be a nurse?” He asked as he wiped his hands off.

 

“Physical Therapist, actually. But essentially, I have to take the nursing course.” 

 

“Wow, that’s neat. Really.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose. So, why did you want to be a cop, especially here in Atlanta?” She asked as she took another sip of her tea.

 

“Well, My grandfather and father were both cops. I always admired the work they did even when I was younger and they took me in the squad...  I guess I always knew that this is what I wanted to do.” He explained and raised his fingers for the check.

 

“But why Atlanta?” 

 

“Well, Atlanta has it’s own Police Academy like they do for Firefighters and whatnot. Atlanta is a big city.” 

 

“But even though you went to the academy here, why aren’t you working back in what did you say? King,-” 

 

“County. Yeah, that’s it. Dad’s the sheriff there. As I assume, you know that Shane and I are both cops. But, anyways. Dad’s the Sheriff and we didn’t want special treatment from him or the others that has known us. I mean, King County is a very small town so, everyone knows every one and everythang. It’s...” 

 

“Don’t say complicated, because it’s not...” 

 

“Actually, it is… A bit complicated that is. Shane and I decided to stay in Atlanta because not only did we not want the special treatment... I couldn’t go back there. Just not the right time for me to go back. So, since Dad knows our PC and our Lieutenant, we got on the PD fairly quickly.” 

 

“So, are things not…” She paused as Rick pulled out the cash plus the tip and handed it to their waitress. 

 

“Just some bad thangs happened back there that I’m not ready to face reality just yet.” 

 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you are not comfortable with me...” 

 

“It’s really not somethang I talk about. But thanks.” He smiled gently and stood up. “So, did I impress you enough to get that number?”

 

She giggled as she grabbed her purse and the walked out towards the truck. As he opened the door, she got in and the wrote the number down before he got in the truck. Rick got into the truck and looked at her as he started the truck. 

 

“I enjoyed tonight by the way...” He said with a gentle grin as he put his seatbelt on. 

 

“I did too. I guess... I can possibly forgive the cherry icee that was dropped on me...” 

 

“You ain’t ever gonna let me live that down, are you?” He chuckled and pulled off as he headed on back to her apartment. 

 

“Not in the least, Mr. Officer,” she paused with a soft smile, “Friendly...” 

 

They looked at one another and began to laugh. He was finally laughing and felt his soul being freed. He was genuinely happy. Even directing his attention back to the road and knowing that the seat she was sitting was once occupied by his former lover. He knew that as the days went by, it was getting just a little bit easier. But then there were days that made him feel like dying. No use of living at all… As of meeting Lori and having a delicious dinner and feeling this  _ feeling  _ towards another human being; that was the best of all. Especially realizing that it was with someone that could give him more of a future, in the traditional sense.

 

Lost in his thoughts he had already pulled into her apartment complex with the truck parked and just sat idling. 

 

“Here...” She whispered with a soft tone and handed him the piece of folded up paper. 

 

“And what’s this?” He asked taking the paper hesitantly. “I’m not being  _ served _ am I?” He joked and opened it up.

 

“Exactly what you think it is...” She laughed and got out of the truck, turning to look at him. She closed the door and walked into the building leaving Rick out in his truck. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, I'll give you a little teaser... We're roughly 8-10 chapters from something significant. Yes, we've mapped out the rest of Part 2 of this series. :D


	7. Ch-ch-ch-changes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl's lives apart begin to blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... Rick and Lori. They're a thing. An important thing. An educational thing that will help Rick to realize what it is he truly wants in life. It's just gonna take him some time to figure things out. A bit cryptic? Yep. Purposely so. I'm also going to say that contrary to what we usually see of Lori in fanfiction, we're gonna try to do right by her. She's not going to be this shrill, whiny, demanding, bitchy woman. She's good, and she's genuine.
> 
> But if you are not a fan of Rick/Lori, you might wanna avoid the last section of this chapter when they go on another date. Because... stuff and thangs.

Rick’s face hurt with the force of his grin when he arrived home from his date with Lori.  He had to give his cheeks a massage before the muscles drove them back up high on his cheekbones.  He quietly unlocked the door, and let himself in, leaning back against the door locking it behind him.  With Shane still possibly at home, he would need to school his face or deal with non-stop teasing.

 

Kicking off his shoes, he hung his keys on the hook and stepped into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  He guzzled half of it before going in search of Shane.  Sure enough, he was out.  A note on the coffee table told Rick “Don’t wait up,” with a winking smiley face.   _ Good, _ Rick thought to himself,  _ got the place to myself tonight then. _  Grabbing the remote, he channel surfed through their meager selection of cable channels.  They had the least expensive package which meant no premium movie channels or pay-per-view.  Safer that way or Shane would run up the bill with his ‘adult films.’

 

It wasn’t too late, so Rick decided to give his parents a call at home.  After a few rings, Evelyn answered the phone.

 

“Richard?  What are you doin’ callin’ so late, hon?  Is everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everythang is fine, Mom.  You weren’t in bed already, were you?”

 

“No, not quite, but soon.  How are you, dear?”

 

Rick’s grin spread from ear to ear, “I’m doin’ real good, Mom.  I, uh… went to a ballgame with Shane.  Accidently spilled my drink on a girl-”

 

“Oh, Richard!  I hope you offered to pay her dry cleaning bill!” Evelyn scolded.

 

“It’s fine, Ma!  She was real mad, but I apologized to her, and it was okay.  Even took her out on a date afterwards.”

 

“Oh my goodness, you’ve been busy!  So was that over the weekend, or-”

 

“No, that all happened today.  I just got in from my date, actually.”

 

“You gonna tell me more about this girl?”

 

Rick chuckled, “Yeah, she’s beautiful, Mom.  She’s got brown eyes, long brown hair.  Studyin’ to be a nurse.  She’s a nice girl.”

 

“I’m glad you had fun with her,” Evelyn responded.  “I um… I’m meeting Daryl for coffee tomorrow.  He always asks about everyone.  Is this… is this too new to tell him? Or should I…”

 

“It’s not a secret, Ma.  If that’s what you mean.  I met a girl, we went on a date.  Ain’t like I proposed marriage to her or entered into a committed relationship.  I’m sure Daryl has his own friends and stories to share with you.  It’s been months, Ma.  Honestly… It’s fine.”

 

“Alright, dear.  I just didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes.”

 

“Well, if it bothers him that much, he’s got a therapist.”

 

“Richard!” Evelyn scolded, “What a rude thing to say!”

 

“Oh come on, Mom.  I didn’t mean it like that.  Did you know I texted him a few weeks ago?  Anniversary of his Dad’s death.  I’m not a heartless prick for God’s sake…”

 

“Language!” Evelyn scolded again.  “And no, I didn’t know that.  You told me to let him have his space, I didn’t know you had talked with him.”

 

“Wasn’t really talkin’, just told him I was thinkin’ ‘bout him, and not to let the darkness in.  That was it.  Just… support.”

 

“That was sweet of you, honey.  He doesn’t have family except for that troublemaker brother of his, and I know he keeps a very small circle…”

 

“Some folks are just like that.  Not everyone is a social butterfly like you, Mom.”

 

Evelyn scoffed, “That is true, I suppose…  Alright, well… it is comin’ up on my bedtime, did ya wanna talk to Dad?”  There was a pause on the phone, “Oh nevermind, he’s snorin’ away in his chair.”

 

“That’s okay, I’ll talk to him another time.  Give you a call in a few days.”

 

“Wonderful!  Love you, honey!  I’m so glad you’re making new friends!”

 

Rick chuckled, and wished his mother a goodnight.  Hanging up the phone, he sat with his chin resting on his hand.  Daryl.  His mother was going to be seeing Daryl the next day.  And she would be telling him about Rick and Lori, because that’s just the type of woman she is, less than tactful at times.  But it wasn’t his problem.  He still had his moments where he missed that shaggy haired man, but he had something new to devote his focus to.  Lori was… this was new, whatever it was that they had.  He made a mental note to not rush into things, let things flow organically.  Falling too hard and too fast could be dangerous, and that’s the last thing he needed.   


 

* * *

Daryl had the day off, Dale had been pushing him to take more time for himself lately.  They had plenty of work for him to do, no issue on job security.  Dale made sure he still got all the hours he needed to earn a proper paycheck, but pushed Daryl to get out and explore the world around him.  That ways made Daryl laugh, if only Dale knew…  On many of his days off he would disappear into the woods, occasionally bringing a bedroll and camping out.  Sometimes Merle would join him, but he preferred the solitude of the woods.

 

But this morning was a little different.  He had agreed to meet with Evelyn, and as much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed his conversations with her.  She was a sweet woman who looked out for him damn near as fiercely as she did her own son.  It was an admirable quality, and one he wished more parents possessed.  He showered and put on clean clothes, and made sure to at least run his fingers through his hair so he didn’t look like he had just rolled out of bed.  The less she saw fit to fuss over him, the better.

 

She was already seated with her cup of coffee steaming in front of her when Daryl walked in. He knew the barista, and only had to catch her attention and she put in his order.  Sitting down across from Evelyn, she startled, but her face lit up when she saw it was him.

 

“No, no! You give me a hug, you!” Daryl stood up and allowed the woman to squeeze the breath out of him before taking his seat again.  The waitress came over and put Daryl's mug in front of him.

 

“So, what's new Mrs. G?  Look like you got somethin’ on her mind.”

 

Evelyn chuckled, “Oh, honey… a Momma always has somethin’’ on her mind! It's what we do! Sorry about everything and everyone. It's nothin’ you need worry yourself over.” She tried to dismiss it, but Daryl saw the tightness around her eyes, the lines more pronounced. So he waited her out, which was easy given he wasn't a talker himself, preferring to sit back and observe the world going on around him.

 

“I don't know how to tell you this…”

 

“Tell me what? What's his about?”

 

“Rick?” She answered, as if it were obvious.  “He shared some news with me.  And I feel conflicted.  I'm happy for my boy, but at the same time… I feel a bit sad too, it feels wrong given what you were to each other.”

 

“Not sure I follow…”

 

“I know it's been months, but I guess I'm still grieving your relationship if that makes any sense? Good Lord, I sound like a meddlesome mother…”

 

“Nah, yer good,” Daryl responded, reaching his hand across the table to give her fingers a squeeze. “We were special, yeah. He's always gonna hold a special place in my heart but that don't mean I expect him to pine away for me forever. And vice versa. It's okay, Mrs. Grimes.  I just want him to be happy. Same goes for you and Mr. G. Y’all done good by me, if ya ever need anythin’ that I can help ya with you just gotta let me know. I feel like I owe ya, sometimes.”

 

“You don't owe us a damn thing, Daryl Dixon! We were more than happy to bring you into our home! You are as much a part of our family as Rick. Or Shane, even. Bless his heart, I do love that boy but he's a handful and a half! I just wish we could have helped ya sooner.”

 

“It's in the past… I'd like ta-”

 

“Keep it there? I understand.  So tell me then, what have you been doing on your off time? Readin’? Movies?”

 

“What were ya gonna tell me? Rick met somebody? Who's the lucky guy?”

 

“Girl. She's a lucky girl. Lori. He met her at a ballgame, managed to dump his entire Icee all over her!”

 

“Oh my god, no way!” Daryl laughed, “He was always a bit of a clutz but… wow! Ha!”

 

“It's good to see you smilin’, honey.” Evelyn noted, a wistful smile gracing her face. 

 

“It feels good to be smiling again, to be perfectly honest.”

 

“Tell me more about what's gotten you happy again?” Evelyn sat back in her chair, fingers wrapped around her mug, visibly relaxed after her well received confession.

 

“Learning to enjoy my time off, takin’ time fer myself.  Paul… I hang out with him some. He's been trying to get me to meet this buddy of his, but I dunno… I think he's too LLBean for me.”

 

“In what way?” Evelyn laughed, “And what's wrong with LLbean anyway? They make some quality clothing, and I'll tell you Samuel has had some of their shirts in his closet for  _ years _ !”

 

“I don't do clean. Like… squeaky clean. Perfectly pressed flannel and khakis.  Just gives me the willies. What if he's a preppy little nerd that talks above everybody? Ain't had any good experience with them uppity types.”

 

“Daryl…” Evelyn rolled her eyes, “You will never know what you might be missing out on if you aren't willing to try.  You took a chance on Rick, right?”

 

“Yeah, look how well that worked out for me.”

 

“You're different now. That was a learning experience, was it not?  You have an idea how relationships work, how they evolve.  Some of the the best relationships start off as friendships. If he's not willing to start there, then that's a red flag. But why not invite him to dinner with some friends. Then it's not quite a date, there's no pressure, and you're in the same environment and can get to know each other.”

 

Daryl tapped his fingers against the table thoughtfully, “I might be able to handle that, yeah. Possibly.”

 

The two continued their conversation, Evelyn ultimately taking over and prattling on about everything from local politics to the obscene ties the morning weatherman wore everyday. Daryl nodded along and responded as was necessary until finally it dwindled altogether.

 

Evelyn said her goodbyes after getting him to promise to meet with her again in a couple weeks.  He waved to her as she walked out the door. It was nearly lunch time, so he went ahead and ordered himself a sandwich. While he waited for his order to come up, he pulled out his phone and texted Jesus.

 

D: That Aaron kid still interested or no

 

J: Yeah, of course! You finally feeling up to meeting him?

 

D: I don't do blind dates. Get a few people together for pizza or something and I might come along. Check him out.

 

J: This isn't like checking out produce at the grocery store. Looks don't mean shit. I means sure they help but they're not everything.

 

D: That meant get to know him.  Feel him out from a distance. I'm not some superficial prick.

 

J: Alright but he's my friend too so…

 

D: Yeah I got that.  

 

J: Just don't overwhelm him with your sparkling personality. Save some of it for the masses.

 

D: What the fuck does that even mean?

 

J:  Leave the bitchy attitude at home.

 

D: Fuck you

 

J: My point exactly 

 

D: Right so let me know when is good for him. You know my schedule

 

J: Did you just demote me to secretary?

 

Daryl snorted.  And replied back,  _ just do it _ . Pocketing the phone, his sandwich arrived and he dug in. Table manners be damned he let his cheeks puff out like a chipmunk. Roast beef sandwich with horseradish sauce and a side of homemade chips and the perfect dill pickle, he loved the sting of the spicy horseradish sauce and the way it tickled his sinuses. He made a mental note to look for horseradish root the next time he was in the woods, maybe he'd try his hand at making his own sauce for home.

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket just as he popped the last bite of the pickle in his mouth. It was Jesus letting him know they were on for the following night.  Pizza, soda and beer at Jesus’ place. Aaron would be there with a few other of Jesus’ acquaintances.

 

* * *

 

Daryl arrived at Jesus’ place the following evening to the sound of laughter and music playing within. He knocked firmly on the door and heard Jesus’ voice talking to someone before the door finally opened.

 

“What are you knocking for? That shit ended the minute we became friends!”  Jesus pulled the door wide and gestured for Daryl to come in.

 

“Yeah, well… pretendin’ I have manners or some such shit.” Daryl teased, moving to hang his vest up on the hook by the door.

 

“Hey, Daryl? How the hell are ya?” A familiar voice called out, Daryl knew that voice and he froze momentarily.  Without moving, he turned slightly toward Jesus.

 

“Is that Glenn?”

 

“Yeah,” Jesus cocked his head to the side taking a step closer to Daryl.  “That a problem?”

 

Daryl took a deep breath and shook his head, “He’s just a good friend of Rick’s is all… And he was there on the worst night of my life.  Just wasn’t expectin’ him I guess.”

 

“Okay,” Jesus reached out and squeezed Daryl’s shoulder.  “Tonight isn’t about Rick, it’s about you.  I haven’t known Glenn or Maggie long, but they seem decent.  You don’t wanna stay, that’s fine but don’t miss out on this because of some guy from your past.”

 

Daryl nodded, “Sorry, yer right.”

 

“You gonna stick around?  Aaron is runnin’ a little late so you got a chance to warm up a bit before he arrives.”

 

Daryl nodded, drawing in a deep breath.  “Yeah, okay.  That sounds good.”  Daryl turned around, wiping his hands on the legs of his jeans before walking over to Glenn and shaking his hand in greeting.

 

“Nice to see ya, Dar.”  Glenn gave him a genuine smile and subtle nod of his head.  “Maggie is here too.  She mentioned seein’ ya workin’ at Dale’s store?  How’s that workin’ out?”

 

“It’s good.  Dale’s a good boss.  Keeps me busy… can’t complain really.”  He ran his hand over the back side of his head, effectively mussing his hair.  

 

“Hey, so my Dad?  He’s got a small outboard motor he uses on this… dinghy boat thing he uses to go fishing.  It isn’t working right, is that something we could bring down?  He tried tinkering with it himself but I think he just made it worse.”

 

“Sure, yeah… bring it down.  If I’m not there, Dale will leave it for me.”

 

“Awesome, thanks man!”

 

Daryl chuckled at Glenn’s enthusiasm, and excused himself to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.  He let the cold bottle rest against his forehead before chugging down nearly half of it.  Jesus appeared at his side, an arm wrapping around Daryl’s waist and pulling him in close.  

 

“Do you need an out?  Safe word?  In case it’s too much?”

 

Daryl snorted, “No, I’ll be fine.  Denise taught me a few things for awkward social situations.  M’fine.”

 

Jesus leaned his head against Daryl’s, and then kissed his forehead.  “Alright.  Yer special, and I don’t mean that in a  _ yer special _ way, just… I value your friendship.”

 

“Geez man, where’s all this mushy crap comin’ from?”  He turned in Jesus’ arms, giving him a full hug.  “I appreciate it though.  Ain’t got many folks I can count on.”

 

“Get a room!” Called out a cheerful new voice with a deep timbre, and Jesus whirled around with a chuckle to greet the new person.

 

“Aaron!  Buddy, so glad you could make it!”

 

“So… tell me, who is this?” Aaron gestured toward Daryl with a warm smile.

 

“This is Daryl, of course,” Jesus responded.  Daryl put out a hand, “Nice to meet ya Aaron.”

 

“Likewise,” Aaron’s handshake was firm, and warm.  Daryl noted the strength in his bare forearms, his plaid shirt sleeves rolled deliciously up to his elbows.  The grown hair that graced his bare forearms matched the chest hair peeking out from his shirt where the top button was left undone.  Chocolate brown hair, a mess of devil-may-care curls, and the five o’clock shadow all served to make his blue green eyes. His lush eyelashes were maddeningly distracting, and Daryl realized he was still holding Aaron’s hand long past the moment should have allowed.

 

He blushed, and muttered an apology, to which Aaron only grinned harder.  “Glenn has the game on, wanna go check it out before the pizza comes?” He offered, moving towards the living room.  A long sectional and several chairs offered plenty of seating and room to have conversation.  Daryl, already feeling warmed by this new interaction, followed along, and took a seat nearby.   _ Not half bad _ , he thought to himself.   _ Not half bad at all. _

 

* * *

 

 

Many miles away, Rick was getting to know his new friend better.  They had yet to go on an official second date, his work schedule didn’t mesh with her class schedule and current run of clinicals training.  But they met when they could for coffee.  Sometimes it was in passing, while he was on patrols, stopping by the same coffee shop allowing a few moments conversation.  Late night texting, the occasional long email, and a few phone calls helped to pass the time.  Shane’s teasing was nearly non-stop, but he was merely happy for his friend, pleased that the long period of sulking after the demise of his relationship with Daryl had finally ended.  He just wanted Rick to be happy.  And Rick was!

 

He managed to switch a shift with a fellow officer allowing him to have that special next date with Lori.   _ Dress warm _ , he had texted her.  It was to be a surprise.  He loaded up the back of his pickup with an air mattress, some blankets and pillows, and a cooler of snacks and beverages, and was at her door just before sundown.

 

“Where is our mystery date taking us?” She asked, her eyes alight with excitement when she greeted him at the door.

 

“Ah, wouldn’t be a mystery anymore if I told ya, right?” He leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek.  “Figured you deserved a night off.  We’ve both been workin’ hard lately, so why not put up our feet and relax a bit.  That sound good?”  He capped off that question by biting his lip flirtatiously, letting his smile spread into a grin that she couldn’t help but return.

 

Taking her hand, he led her out the apartment to his truck, holding the door open for her so she could hop in.  The evening he had planned as at a local drive-in about 40 minutes away.  They were doing a double feature that night, ‘Dirty Dancing’ followed by ‘Ghost.’  Who didn’t love those cheesy 80’s Patrick Swayze flicks?  They were classics!  

 

As they drove on down the back country roads, Rick reached a hand out for Lori’s, entwining their fingers together.  He let his thumb run across her knuckles, periodically lifting her hand to place a kiss upon it.  She hummed along with the music on the radio, and he struggled to keep his eyes on the road, wanting to look at her and the way the wind from the open window was tousling her hair.

 

They finally arrived, and she was gleeful at the surprise.  “Rick!  I love the drive-in!  And Patrick Swayze…. Mmm!”

 

Rick chuckled, and mentally patted himself on the back.  After finding the perfect space to park the truck, he helped her out and into the bed of the truck.  

 

“I’ve always watched from in a car, never this way…” 

 

“Get comfy!  Plenty of pillows, blankets if it gets chilly.  Snacks and drinks in the cooler-”

 

“You thought of everything… such a boy scout!”

 

“Always be prepared!” He teased, taking a seat on the air mattress and waving for her to come down and join him.  They lounged against the pillows, falling into comfortable conversation while waiting for the movie to start.  They talked through the opening credits, and most of the first movie.  Sitting up, facing each other when the stories became more animated.  Lori sharing stories from the Emergency Room, and Rick about his latest busts.  They talked about the places they had been, where they grew up, their families.  It was well into the second movie before they were able to lie back down, Lori settling into the crook of Rick’s arm, pulling a throw blanket over the both of them.

 

Rick looked down at her, so comfortable in his arms.  It felt so  _ right _ .  He pushed the tendrils of hair from her face, letting his fingers run gently down her jawline and under her chin, lifting it with a soft touch so he could press his lips to hers.  She responded with a soft sigh, moving to slot a leg between Rick’s, leaning into his touch and running her hand up his strong arm.  Their kisses were slow, soft, sensual.  Rick’s hand wandered over her curves, to settle on her hip.  The sweeping music of the credits led to more impassioned kisses, firmer touches.  Hands wandered beneath shirts, to touch flesh, and the gasp that escaped Lori when Rick’s hand slipped into her bra nearly left him shuddering.  The soft rolling of hips against hips, he was hard, he knew she could feel him, but she didn’t pull away.

 

They could hear the sound of the vehicles around them leaving the lot.  When Rick’s hand dipped low enough to graze her waistline, she gripped his wrist, and caught his eye.  Unblinking, she moved his hand, urging him to slide those long fingers against the soft flesh of her abdomen, dipping into her lace panties, past the mound of wiry hair to the dampness that awaited him.  The heat felt sinfully delicious to his fingers, kissed by her flesh.  And the roll of her pelvis against his hand, was all the prodding he needed.  Laying sucking wet kisses down the tender flesh of her neck, he let his fingers roll over her hardened nub, sliding into her folds already wet for him.  He dipped a finger inside, adding a second, and then a third.  Lori moaned, hot breaths panting against his neck, teeth bared with increasing arousal.

 

“Rick…” She cried out, as softly as she could manage.  “I need…”

 

His lips captured hers, and their tongues dueled.  “Tell me…”

 

“I want…”

 

“Tell me…”

 

“Everything,” the word escaping her mouth with a breathy gasp.  “I don’t usually do this, but…”

 

Rick removed his hand from her pants and pulled back, taking a moment to catch his breath.  “Are you sure?”

 

She nodded, with a sheepish grin.  

 

“I don’t want… I don’t want you to think that I expected this tonight.  But-”

 

“Boy Scouts, always prepared?”

 

“Yeah,” he laughed.  “You sure though?”  

 

She nodded, sitting up and peering out of the bed of the truck.  “Everyone is gone?  We’re alone.”

 

The lights of the drive-in were off, the concession stand was empty, not a car in sight.  The moon and the stars served as their only light.  Rick reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet and the condoms within.  Picking up where they left off, they were soon rutting against each other.  Rick pulled off his shirt, and then Lori’s, followed by her bra.  With reined in enthusiasm, he kissed his way down her neck, between her breasts to her jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.  He let a hand wander back inside her panties, and leaned down to run the flat of his tongue over her nipple, sucking it into his mouth and finding himself pleased with her reaction.  She leaned into his touch, raising herself up off the air mattress to get as much of his touch on her.

 

She soon followed suit, attacking the button of his jeans, pushing down the zipper and letting her hand inside.  To feel the hardened cock within, the soft skin, letting her hands wander down to grasp his balls, rolling them gently in her hand.  She took the lobe of his ear between her teeth, breathing hot and heavy into his ear, rolling her hips against his fingers.

 

With a little prodding, she managed to pull his jeans and underwear off, dropping her own as well before pulling the blanket over the both of them and lying on top of him.

 

“Is this… this how you want it?” Rick asked, looking up at Lori poised above him.

 

“Is that okay?”

 

He grinned, and she reached down taking a condom out of the wrapper, sitting back against his thighs, she slid the condom over Rick’s cock.  Straddling his hips, she raised herself up and slid down onto his cock.  She rose and fell atop him, the pace quickening with their need.  Panting gasps, moans, and wandering hands, sweat slick skin slapped together and Rick felt himself thrusting upward into her, unable to let her take complete control.  Her thighs began to tire, when he felt them tremble, he sat up wrapping his arms around her and rolling them both over.  Positioned between her legs, her knees fell wide allowing him access.

 

The two moved together, sweat dripping from his brow down onto her chest, sparkling in the moonlight.  When her groans turned to gasps, he knew she was close and he thrusted harder, rolling his hips with as much of an angle as he could, hitting all those sweet spots until she clenched around him, the pulsing of her body pushing him over the edge.

 

When his breathing slowed, he lowered himself down beside her, kissing her shoulder with a shy smile.  She curled into him with a pleased hum, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.  When the cool night air proved to be too much, they parted, pulling their clothes back on.  She smoothed her disheveled hair, and leaned into him, kissing him once more.  

 

“You hungry?” He asked, as they folded up the blankets and stowed the pillows.

 

“Starving!” She responded.

 

“What do you say we go hit that diner before we call it a night?”

 

“I certainly have the appetite for it,” she flirted, hopping down off the bed of the truck.  She climbed into the cab of the truck, and rubbed her arms waiting for the heat to come on.  Rick kissed her once more, and pulled her close.  With his arm around her shoulders, he put the truck into drive, and pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up... I was supposed to be taking a break and Eleni was up for Chapter 8 but then my brain exploded with a bazillion ideas, so I'll be tackling it asap. Hope to have it up soon before writer's block bitch slaps me again.


	8. River of Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships move forward for Rick and Lori, and Daryl and Aaron. But not in ways that may have been expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was supposed to belong to Eleni, but we got chatting about it, and I just took it and ran with it. She's got the goods for next chapter, and I'm taking a mini-hiatus from this story to go dust off some of my WIP's that are currently stressing me out. *glares at the WIP's that haven't been touched in over a year*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and what's to come. Pun may or may not have been intended. ;)

Rick and Lori continued to meet as often as they could over the next several weeks.  Nabbing kisses as he drove by the coffee shop, or hospital in his patrol car.  Grabbing a sandwich between classes or meeting her for breakfast after a night shift, they sought each other out.  Rick’s calls home were filled with stories and tidbits about his lady love, and both Evelyn and Sam were pleased for Rick. 

 

“How would you feel about coming home with me for a long weekend?  To meet my parents?” He asked, one day over lunch.  They had met at a local park, and sat together at the picnic table soaking up the warmth of the mid-day sun.

 

“Um… Sure?  I’d love to!  Why not?”  She reached out to put her free hand over Rick's, “Just tell me when.  Clinicals are almost over, I’m sure if I took a day they wouldn’t mind.”

 

“This weekend too soon?”

 

“Pencil it in, but let me confirm with the staff first.  I’ll let you know tonight.”

 

“You still want me to come over?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Okay, just checking…  You still getting those headaches?”

 

“Yeah,” Lori absentmindedly rubbed a hand over her forehead.  “It’s nothing though, really.  Stress most likely. No need to worry.  I work with medical staff, if anything was truly wrong we would know.”  Lori had not been feeling as great over the past week, and attributed it to overworking and long hours spent studying.  She waved off Rick’s concern, and conversation shifted to discussing Rick’s hometown.  Lunch was soon over, and the two departed.  The remainder of Rick’s shift was quiet, a few traffic violations and a small stack of paperwork kept him reasonably busy.  Back in the locker room, he moved to change into his civilian clothes when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

“Lori?  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You don’t sound like yourself, what’s wrong?” He shoved his clothes back in the locker, re-buckling his belt and shoved his wallet back into his pocket.

 

“I um… I got dizzy at work today.  Almost fainted.  They sent me home.  Maybe I am coming down with something, why don’t you just stay home tonight.  I don’t want you catching this… Cold and flu season has been harder on everyone this year, no need for you to get sick and miss out on work too.”

 

“Bullshit.  I’ll stop and get you some soup.  You need anything else?  Ginger ale?  Some of that fancy electrolyte water?”

 

Lori sighed into the phone, “You really don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.  And I will.  I’ll be there in a half hour, wear a mask if you’re that worried,” he chuckled.  He waved goodbye to Shane and punched the time clock with the phone still on his ear.  “30 minutes, okay?  Leave the door unlocked, I’ll let myself in.”

 

Rick ran the necessary errands, and arrived to find Lori lying on the couch.  Her eyes were glossy, and her skin a more muted color than normal, but she looked up at him brightly when he appeared.

 

“Mmmm,” she smiled.  “Have I ever told you how much I love a man in uniform?”

 

“Only every other day,” he grinned, setting down the bags on the coffee table.  He took a seat on the edge of the cushion, taking her face between his hands and kissing her gently on the forehead.  “No fever… that’s good.”

 

“Does Dr. Grimes declare me in good health?  If so, he is delusional.”

 

“Dr. Grimes is prescribing rest and relaxation.  Dr. Grimes is also requesting some one-on-one time with his favorite patient when she’s feeling better, need to make sure my  _ bedside manner _ is top notch.”  Rick waggled his eyebrows, earning him peals of laughter from Lori.

 

“Oh my god, stop!” She laughed, “Ugh... Thank you, that’s the first time I’ve really laughed all day.”

 

Rick unpacked the bags, and stepped into the kitchen to grab utensils and glasses.  Together they ate their soup, and watched television until Lori started to drift off.  

 

“Here, let’s get you into bed at least.”  He lifted her up off the couch, and carried her into her room, pulling the sheets and blankets back up over her.  “Get some rest, okay?  Call me in the morning when you wake up.  I won’t call you, I don’t want to risk waking you up.”

 

She hummed and nodded, and was fast asleep before Rick even reached the bedroom door.  He eyed her with concern.  The living room was picked up, the food put away, and the lights turned off before he let himself out of the apartment making sure it was locked behind him.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Rick received a text from Lori shortly after his shift began.

 

_ L:  I’m alive.  Taking the grin and bear it approach today, keep your fingers crossed for me. _

 

_ R:  Stay home if you’re not feeling well, you need the rest! _ __   
  


_ L:  I’ll take that under advisement Dr. Grimes _

 

_ R:  Keep me posted, please _

 

_ L:  :* _

 

A few hours later, he received another text.

 

_ L:  Feeling woozy, going to stay another hour and then head home. _

 

_ R:  Okay.   _

 

_ L:  How’s your day going? _

 

_ R:  Busy worrying about you _

 

_ L:  Aww, you’re sweet _

 

_ R:  I have a question… _

 

_ L:  Ask me anything _

 

_ R:  Will you go see a doctor? _ __   
  


_ L:  I’m not sick enough to, it comes and goes in waves.  Maybe I need to change my diet, go gluten free or something. _

 

_ R:  ok.  What about a pregnancy test? _

 

_ Rick didn’t receive a response.  An hour later, he texted her again. _

 

_ R:  Did I upset you?  I’m sorry if I did. _

 

_ L:  No.  Just caught me by surprise. _

 

_ R:  You going home? _

 

_ L:  Yeah.  Going to stop at the pharmacy on my way.  Come over tonight? _

 

_ R:  Yes. _

 

_ L:  I’m nervous. _

 

_ R:  Me too _

 

_ L:  What if… _

 

_ R:  Can’t worry about that yet when we know nothing.  I’ll see you after shift. _

 

Rick’s hands were trembling when he pocketed his phone.  He was thankful to be back in the confines of the police station, cataloging evidence, when that text conversation went down.  Alone in the room, he took to pacing.  His hand resting over his mouth, and long fingers vibrating with an unnerving intensity.  His stomach twisted in knots.  Lori was on birth control.  He had seen the prescription in her medicine cabinet when looking for headache medicine a few weeks ago.  They had been together little more than a month.  Did he care for her?  Absolutely!  Was he in love with her?  _ Yeah _ , he nodded to himself.   _ I think so. _  Then shaking his head, he cracked his neck, rubbed a hand across his eyes, and set back to work.  He had a job to do, one he needed to do well,  _ leave the baggage at the door. _

 

Hours later he let himself into Lori’s apartment, she was sitting on the edge of her seat, white knuckled hands gripping the chair.  A plastic bag sat on the coffee table, he knew what the box within it held.

 

“Have you tested yet?” He asked nervously.  She shook her head no.

 

“Was waiting for you…”

 

“Okay.  So… um.  How do we do this?”

 

“Rick… you don’t have to come into the bathroom and hold my hand while I pee in a cup if that’s what you’re getting at.”

 

Rick blushed, dragging a hand down his face.  “No, that’s not what I meant.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” she smiled grimly.  “I guess I’ll get to it, and then we wait a few minutes.  And then we’ll know.”

 

She grabbed the bag and left the room.  Rick moved to the window, resting his elbow against the window frame biting the nail  on his thumb as he stared out.  His mind was a whirlwind, and his stomach roiling angrily.  He had skipped lunch, so hunger paired with nervousness left him on the verge of dry heaving.  The seconds that passed felt like hours.  When he heard Lori step back into the room, he closed his eyes, and remained in place.

 

“What does it say?” He whispered, he could hear her quaking breath from where she stood at his side.

 

“It’s positive,” she whispered back. He could hear the tears in her voice.  The shock, anxiety, and despair.  He knew because he was feeling all those things too.  “Rick?”

 

“I… um….”  He knew what he needed to do, so he forced his red rimmed eyes open, and turned toward Lori.  

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“That’s something I should be asking you,” he scoffed, trying to school the grimace off his face.

 

“I’m fucking terrified, to be perfectly honest,” she admitted.  She held the test in her hand with an iron grip.  “I need to sit down.”  She dropped into the nearest chair, bending over to put her head between her knees, staving off the feeling of faintness.

 

“Yeah… You and me both.”  He sat down beside her, running a hand gently up and down her back.  “What are we going to do?”

 

“I… I don’t know.  But… um.  There are choices.  I can do this with, or without you,” she looked up at him from over her shoulder, tears had spilled from her eyes and her cheeks were wet.  “I welcome your support, but if this is too much-.”  Her sentence was cut off with a hiccuping sob.

 

“I… I’m not ready.  I don’t understand... “

 

“I won’t abort,” she sat up straighter, turning to face him, lacing her icy cold fingers with his.  “That’s the one thing I won’t budge on.”  She looked at him hopefully, expectant?

 

“I respect your decision.  This is a lot.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know how it happened. I mean… birth control and condoms…”

 

“Improbable, but still not impossible… That’s where my mind is stuck right now.”

 

She nodded with a sniffle, and Rick hopped up off the couch, snatching a tissue and handing it to her.  

 

“I…” He wrung his hands together, clenching his teeth, and then reached up to unbutton the top few of his shirt.  “I need to think.  I need to think about  _ this _ .  About… all of it.  I need…”

 

Lori stood up slowly from her seat, hugging her arms to herself.

 

“I…,”  Rick ran a hand over his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.  His mind would not stop.  He had glimpses and flashes of what he had hoped for his future.  Yes it included a family, and a home, and marriage, and happiness but not until he was well into the third decade of his life.  This was too much, and too soon.  He needed to talk.   To somebody.  Someone that knew him intimately, knew the inner workings of his mind, someone that would help guide him.   In that moment, he needed Shane.  “I need to go.  I can’t be here.  Right now?”

 

“Okay,” Lori nodded quickly.  “It’s a lot to take in.”  Her voice cracked and she began to cry.  “Will you come back?  Can you call me?  Let me know?”

 

Rick put an arm around her, pulling her in tightly and pressing a kiss to her forehead.  “Yes,” he whispered fiercely against her forehead.  “I promise.  Give me a day, or so.”  He kissed her once more, turned, and walked away out the door.  As he pulled it shut behind him, he heard her drop to her knees and her cries flowed freely from her body.  And Rick ran.  He ran to his truck, and drove home to the townhouse.  He ran to the door unlocking it, kicking off his shoes and yelling for Shane.  He searched the rooms, calling out for his friend, his voice getting more and more shrill until he made his way back down to the kitchen and saw the note,  _ Working a double, got the place to yourself, go get some ass. _

 

Rick wanted to laugh, but couldn’t. So he settled for bringing his fist down  _ hard _ against the countertop.  His chest heaving with panicked breaths, he tore off his uniform until he stood in the room in just his boxers.  He paced the room with his phone in his hand.  He couldn’t call Shane, not now, not while he was at work.  He couldn’t expect the man to come home to deal with  _ his _ problems.  No, Rick Grimes was an adult and he would deal with this like an adult.  But he needed someone,  _ something _ to reach out to and anchor him.  Only one person came to mind.  Not Glenn, not Maggie… not the slew of friends he had been careless to keep in touch with since high school.  No.  Daryl.

 

But would Daryl answer his phone, if he called?  Would he be angry with Rick?  Mock him, tell him what a fool he was?  It was a risk he was willing to bear.  He scrolled through his contacts and tapped that familiar face, putting the phone on speaker, he tossed it down on the couch and collapsed on the floor against it.

 

“Rick?”  Daryl’s voice called out.

 

“Yeah… Hi.  How are you?” He answered, from his place on the floor.  “I’m not calling at a bad time, am I?”  He heard the muffled sound of a hand covering the speaker, and a moment later the shutting of a door.

 

“What’s goin’ on?  You okay?  What’s wrong?”

 

“I, um…”

 

“Yer parents okay?  What happened?”

 

“I-, no they’re fine.  Everyone is fine.  Alive and well.  I’m sorry.  I just… I got the shock of my life today, and um… I feel like the rug has been ripped out from underneath me and I just… I needed… I need to ground myself.”

 

“Alright… so spill.  Tell me what happened.”

 

“Mom told you about Lori?”

 

“Yeah, chick yer datin’?  Yeah, she’s all smiles about that.  Been with her almost a couple months now, right?”

 

“Mm-hm.”

 

“And how’s that going?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“You guys break up?”

 

“No. I don’t know. I don’t know how it happened, Daryl.  I…”

 

“Can’t help ya if I don’t know what’s what.”

 

“She’s pregnant.”

 

He heard the whoosh of air out Daryl’s mouth, and the thunk of Daryl’s boots as he moved to sit down.

 

“Yeah…” Rick admitted, “Bit soon, huh?”

 

“You worried about timelines or you worried that baby ain’t yers?”

 

“I know it’s mine.”

 

“Okay… so what’s the problem?”

 

“What’s the-, seriously?  I got her pregnant, Daryl.  I’m not even 20 years old yet, and I got a girl pregnant.”

 

“Uh-huh… Rick, take a deep breath and sit down, okay?”

 

“I’m lying on the floor.”

 

Daryl snorted, “Okay,  _ stay _ on the floor.  Don’t get up unless you need to but listen to me.  It’s a baby.  It’s a human being.  It’s not cancer, it’s not terrorism, it’s not a dangerous drug bust.  Okay?  People have been having babies for thousands of years, it's normal and even expected that people procreate.  Now the timing may not be right for what y’all had planned, but it ain’t the end of the world.  Do ya love ‘er?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“And she seems to like ya if she was willin’ to drop trou, so that works in yer favor too.”

 

“True.”

 

“Now you know yer momma has been rattlin’ on about gran’babies since you was about ten years old, so I really don’t think Mrs. G is gonna be rippin’ ya a new asshole or nothing.”

 

“Oh god… I didn’t even think about telling my parents yet.  Shit… and we’re coming home this weekend so they can meet her.  Fuck my life.”

 

“Hey, now… stop that.  Yer Rick fuckin’ Grimes.  Go find yer pair of brass balls and strap ‘em back on if ya need to.  You gonna do the right thing and help this girl out?  Man up and take responsibility?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“If ya ain’t, and you don’t think you can do it, which I know the fuck you can, then be a responsible fuck and get that baby a good home.  Don’t be like-”

 

“No, Daryl.  Never.  I would love that baby with everything I have, I wouldn’t be like yer old man.”

 

“Good.  Then that right there ought to tell you a lot.”

 

Rick agreed, “Yeah, it does. Wow…”

 

“You don’t really need me tellin’ ya that you can do this.  You know you can.  This is… this is small beans.  A god damn police officer is responsible for the lives of everyone in his jurisdiction, right?  This is one person.”

 

“You make it sound so easy when you put it that way.”

 

“It ain’t easy.  I don’t know jack shit about babies, them things ‘re scary.  They cry, they puke, they shit themselves… Don’t know why the fuck humans procreate.  And wait until you see what pregnancy does to a woman’s body, man… It’s like… like that scene in Alien-”

 

“Whoa, stop right there.  You were doin’ so good with that pep talk-”

 

“Just messin’ with ya man.  Ya didn’t pass out or start cryin’, so something tells me yer gonna be just fine.”

 

“May have been a tear or two-”

 

“You know what I mean.  Didn’t start screamin’ for yer momma to come save ya.”

 

Rick snorted, “Yeah, but I still gotta deal with the wrath of my Daddy… Yer right about Mom, but… fuck.”

 

“Yeah, good luck with that.  Mr. G is fierce.”

 

“No shit!”

 

Rick could hear the muffled sound of a hand going over the speaker again, to block out voices.

 

“Hey, Dar… I’ll let ya go.  I didn’t mean to interrupt-”

 

“Got a… got a um… friend, here.  We were just eatin’ dinner.  You okay now?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.  Thank you…”

 

“No problem.  Why don’t you go give yer woman a call.  If you ran home like a bat outta hell, pretty sure you scared the crap outta her.”

 

“10-4, will do.”

 

“Over and out,”  Rick heard Daryl chuckle before the call ended.  He felt monumentally better, but now he needed to pick up the pieces.  Scrolling through his contacts again, he tapped on Lori and waited for her to answer.

 

* * *

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your call, I just wasn’t sure if you were coming back… If I should have wrapped up the leftovers, or…”

 

“Nah, Aaron... that’s cool.  I um, kinda lost my appetite-.”

 

“Bad call?”

 

Daryl raked his hand, through his hair.  “Kinda hard to explain.  Was… unexpected.  Just caught off guard is all.”

 

“Ok, so…”  Aaron stood awkwardly next to the table, their dinner plates half eaten and remnants of their meal spread about in serving dishes.

 

“You know what, forget it.  You took the time to cook this meal, let’s enjoy it,”  Daryl grabbed Aaron’s hand, and pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips.  Aaron hummed in happy surprise, and smiled shyly back at him.  

 

“I made dessert too…”

 

“Fuck, man… I got the sweet tooth from hell.  You lookin’ to make me fat or somethin’?”

 

“What’s wrong with bein’ fat and happy?”  Aaron grinned at him, pecking another kiss on his lips before pulling Daryl’s chair out and gesturing for him to sit back down.  “I snagged a bottle of wine too, if you’re interested.  Underage, I know.  Shhh, it’ll be our secret.”

 

“Think yer just tryin’ to get me drunk and take advantage of me,” Daryl teased.

 

“Hush now, I’m not revealing all my evil plans just yet.”  Aaron grabbed the bottle of wine from the canvas tote bag, and two red solo cups.  He poured them both a modest amount of wine, and took his seat.  “So where were we, before the phone call?”

 

“Um, you were tellin’ me about the evils of apples.  I don’t get it man… how can anyone  _ not _ like apples?”

 

Aaron chuckled, “Oh if you had a momma like mine, you’d hate them apples too.  She was not kind.”

 

Daryl hummed thoughtfully, “Yeah, I might know a little something about that.  Bright side to bein’ an orphan now, I guess.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron reached out covering Daryl’s hand with his own.

 

“I’m not,” Daryl admitted.  “First time I ever called myself that, but it’s true.  My life is better for it.  No longer stuck to the family I was born into, get to make my own, sometimes that’s just better.”

 

They finished their meal together, with Daryl unbuttoning his jeans to make room for his overindulgence.

 

“Any room for dessert?” Aaron asked, a hopeful glint to his eye.

 

Daryl groaned, somewhat painfully as he stood from his chair and waddled over to the couch.  “Gimme 5 minutes to digest, man.  Or just a few bites of yers.”

 

“Oh, I’ll share…” Aaron disappeared back into the kitchen, and returned moments later with a heaping bowl.  “Mississippi Mud Pie!”

 

Daryl sat up a little straighter, practically salivating seeing the chocolate confection.  Aaron took a small spoonful of it, and held it up to Daryl to take a bite. “Feedin’ me too… careful man, makin’ me feel like I’m special or somethin’.”  He took the mouthful, and grunted in delight as the flavors assaulted his mouth.  “Oh my fucking god, I’m gonna lock you in the closet.  You need to cook all my meals but damn I’m gonna gain about five hundred pounds in the process.”

 

“There will just be more of you to love,” Aaron chuckled, leaning over to give Daryl a kiss.  “I don’t do these things for just anyone.  I do them for people that are important to me.”

 

Daryl nodded as he chewed, “So… yer sayin’ I’m important to you?”

 

“Well, yeah,” he shrugged.  “We’ve hung out quite a bit over the last few weeks.  Done stuff…”  Aaron’s cheeks flushed pink, “I have no expectations, but what do you think about going out on a  _ real _ date?  Be my boyfriend?”

 

“You askin’ me to go steady?”  Daryl chuckled, taking the bowl out of Aaron’s hand and moving it to the end table.  

 

“Ew, you make it sounds so-”  Aaron was cut off by Daryl moving to straddle his lap, hands holding his face and lips pressed against his.

 

“Hmmm,” Daryl hummed through the kiss, tilting his head for better access.  The kiss deepened, and he let his hands wander through Aaron’s curly hair, down to the thatch of chest hair peeking out from his button down shirt.  Nimble fingers undid the top few buttons, and Daryl let his hand slip inside, raking his fingers gently through the hair that so amply covered Aaron’s chest and abdomen.  “Yeah… we can make it official.”

 

The kisses became more heated, Daryl yanked Aaron’s shirt out from his waistband, and pulled it off his strong arms.  He tore his own t-shirt over his head, pulling Aaron in so they were chest to chest.  The two had be increasingly more intimate over the last few times they got together, but they had yet to go all the way.  Aaron’s hands strayed down to Daryl’s pants.  Already unbuttoned from overeating at dinner, he let his hand rest over the zipper, just enough pressure on Daryl’s hardening member to know he was there.  Daryl hummed his assent, parting lips and laying nibbling bites down the length of Aaron’s jaw, sucking an earlobe into his mouth.  He gasped when the zipper was pulled down, and his cock sprung free, and delighted in the surprised look on Aaron’s face when he discovered Daryl wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“Got a little behind on the laundry,” he admitted, kissing his way down Aaron’s neck, and biting gently on his collarbone.  Aaron’s chest heaved, and he kissed across Daryl’s shoulder as the man undid Aaron’s belt and buckle.  Daryl got a good chuckle when he saw the crisp bleached white of Aaron’s underwear.

 

“What?” Aaron asked, looking down at his lap.  “Is there a problem?”

 

“Nah, man… shoulda known.  You bleach yer draws?  Don’t tell me you iron ‘em too?”  He teased, a telltale smirk lighting up his face.  “Yer like… the good boy, and you know what they say about good boys, right?”  Daryl growled against his ear, and let his fingers fall south of the waistband.

 

“Are you always this… take charge? Or-”

 

“Nope.  I got an itch that needs scratchin’ if you catch my drift. But from the feel of things, you don’t seem to mind.”

 

“No, no,” Aaron let out a breathy laugh.  “I'm quite enjoying myself, thank you.”  He slid his hands over Daryl’s strong abs and across the broad chest, letting them linger over the nipples before leaning forward to take them into his own mouth.  Pressing them between his teeth none too gently, earning a pleased hiss from Daryl, he then laved his tongue over them.  With one hand sliding around Daryl’s ribs to his back, the hunter froze momentarily when Aaron’s fingers grazed over one of his numerous scars.  His eyes held question, but Daryl shrugged and then distracted him by stepping off his lap and dropping his pants.  Aaron joined him standing, and tossed off the remainder of his own clothes, Daryl dove in, one hand behind Aaron’s neck pulling him in to sucking wet kisses, while the other gripped firmly around both their cocks.

 

He bit his way down Aaron’s neck and across his shoulder while they both thrusted up and into Daryl’s hand.  Lube was retrieved, the sound of slick on slick urging them on.  Grunts and gasps, pants and moans, they clung to each while frotting their cocks together.  Aaron came first, followed quickly by Daryl.  He wiped his hands off on his tshirt and gestured toward the shower.  “Come on, I’ll wash yer back.  Can’t go sendin’ ya home to yer momma stinkin’ like sex,” he teased.  Aaron followed, picking up his clothes along the way, draping them over the back of a kitchen chair.

 

“Have you got an iron, by chance?”

 

* * *

 

Rick called Lori several times over the evening, and each time it went to voicemail.  He fucked up.  He knew he did.  There were better ways to have handled the news of Lori’s pregnancy, and he owed her for any of his behavior that caused her undue stress.  He sent her a brief text, and then let the phone ring out again.

 

R:   _ Lori, I’m going to call once more tonight, and I promise if you don’t pick up, I’ll leave you be and try again in the morning.  I’m okay now, we’re okay.  I’m with you 100%.  If you don’t pick up, please at least listen to the message?   _

 

After the five rings and perky voicemail greeting and beep, Rick left his message.  

 

“I’m sorry I rushed outta there.  That was a dumb thang to do.  I got overwhelmed, and I ran.  And that was the wrong way to have handled it.  This is a baby, right?  Does a cop run from babies?  The answer is No.  Does a man run from his responsibilities?  Real men don’t.  And for the record, I don’t see this as a responsibility that I am forced to take on.  I care about you, and your wellbeing.  And with time, I know I’ll come to care for that baby too.  It’s all so new and fresh right now, but we got like… 7 or 8 months to get our heads screwed on right about this, right?  I hope you’re okay, and again I’m sorry for runnin’ out on ya like that.  I won’t ever do that again.  Ever.  That’s a promise.  If ya don’t feel like callin’ me back tonight, that’s okay. Send me a text or something though, I’m worried about ya.”

 

Sometime during the night, long after Rick had fallen into a fitful sleep, his phone vibrated with a single message.

  
L:   _ Thank you.  I need a few days, but I’ll see you this weekend.  I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I am enjoying how the rolls have been swapped a bit. Rick is now having to deal with some very real and very adult emotional turmoil. And Daryl is coming into his own, exploring relationships with new people. Don't get me wrong, Daryl continues to keep a small circle of friends, but this is a nice change of pace from his emotional trauma from Part 1.
> 
> It won't always be like this, we promise. For Part 3, which is still more than several chapters away, we need to get BOTH these boys back on solid ground. And then maybe... just maybe, stuff and thangs of the Rickyl variety will come to pass. Something to look forward to anyway. :D


	9. The Good Out Of The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick shares the latest relationship news with his best friend, and prepares to go home to King County for the weekend with Lori to meet his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, there's a few things that needs to have gone over :) 
> 
> This chapter was carefully brainstormed between FLTMHASR and myself and now that it is posted... dun dun dunnnn!! 
> 
> We're taking a short hiatus from this fic for a bit. I know it's been mentioned before but we're both needing a break to work on our other WIPs and thankfully we got this update out.. 
> 
> It kicked my ass having to write this as I had lost my inspiration in each and every way possible. Sad, I know! How can anyone lose their inspiration for Rickyl, right? Well, it happens to the best of us! But I came back swinging, knocked it out and we both carefully made sure this chapter was worth the read before we leave for a mini hiatus! 
> 
> Now, we're gonna come back because we still have a LONG while before part 2 will be done & we still have to do part 3! So, it's gonna be a good thing! :) Might even be better when we come back to it! Now, just because we're going on a hiatus doesn't mean we're not going to be brainstorming and talking about where it shall lead us for the upcoming chapters and last past... We're very dedicated to this story and we try our best to give y'all the best fic to read. 
> 
> Even as RL gets in our way, we try our best and we appreciate the support, love and dedication you all have shown us in part one and continuing to read part 2 as it's a lengthy process!
> 
> Thank you so much you guys! It truly means a lot! :)
> 
> As always, 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always welcome! :) 
> 
> Let us know what you think of this chapter! 
> 
> -Eleni052013

The following morning, Rick arrived early at the station for work, leaving Shane at home to sleep in for a little bit longer. While waiting for his actual shift to start, he had grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat at his desk that was right across from Shane’s and sighed. He hadn’t told his best friend that he got his girl pregnant and shook his head at the fact that the first person he told was his ex-lover.  _ Ex-lover? It’s really real now.  _

 

He pulled out his file of unfinished paperwork from the bottom drawer, grabbed a pen from the cup and began to work on it. He wasn’t alone. The night shift cops were in there as well and they all kept to themselves. He went paper through paper and kept rubbing his temple. The entire time, he realized that there was something more important than his career now. His baby. The woman carrying his unborn baby. After his phone call with Daryl, he was still freaking out because he was taking her home for the weekend and knew that he’d have to tell his parents. He should just let Shane beat his ass to get him ready for the  disinclination of his father. His daddy put him through school, had the talk about not fucking his life up, and here he is… sitting at the office doing his and Shane’s paperwork all so he could go home. 

 

What felt like hours later, Rick had their paperwork caught up and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. He needed to rest his eyes. But he pulled his cell phone out and saw the message from Lori. 

 

_ L:   Thank you.  I need a few days, but I’ll see you this weekend.  I promise. _

 

He sighed heavily thinking of a reply.  _ What the fuck was he supposed to say? He was freaking the fuck out. He wasn’t ready for a baby or the commitment to someone he wasn’t even sure that he was in love with… but this was his mess and he knew that he wasn’t going to be a father that didn’t give a fuck. He wasn’t some baby daddy.  _ He clicked on the unread message and began typing his reply. 

 

_ R: I understand completely. It’s a lot to take in. I can’t wait to see you either. Sorry again, and sorry for the early reply. Went into the station early.  _

 

He pressed the bridge of his nose and sighed heavier than he ever had before. He closed his eyes and locked his phone. He shook his head before taking a drink of the shitty coffee and grunted. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


It wasn’t long before Shane stalked inside with two coffees and plopped down across the desk from him. They looked at one another and didn’t say a word. Whether they could read one another’s mind or just knew that neither were in the mood to talk, they sat there drinking the coffee. It was peaceful. Probably the most peaceful that Rick had been in a while. But it ended fairly quickly when Sergeant Williams approached them.

 

“Walsh, Grimes.” 

 

“Sergeant.” They said in unison.

 

“You boys are on patrol today. Paperwork,-” He stopped when Rick held the file of finished paperwork. 

 

“It’s all done. Sorry about the wait.” Rick muttered.

 

“We’re on patrol? Again, Sergeant?” 

 

“You two are my best patrol. I need you out there. The others, shamefully don’t know their ass from their mouth.” He scoffed. 

 

“They learn from being out there, Serg…” Shane sighed and shook his head. 

 

“But for today, you boys are out there.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Shane sighed and cracked his knuckles. 

 

“Thanks for the paperwork.” 

 

“No problem. Team effort.” Rick softly smiled eyeing Shane who narrowed his eyes, before realizing that Rick obviously did it for them. 

 

“10 minutes.” Tyreese said. 

 

“10-4.” Rick piped up, tossing his empty cup in his trash. 

 

After a few minutes, Shane grabbed the keys tossing them to Rick who always drove and they were on their way. Sitting in the car as they watched people drive, Shane finally broke the silence. 

  
“So, you left pretty early this morning. What was the hurry? Had to get one in before shift?” He laughed and rubbed his head. 

 

“No. Just knew paperwork was due today, wanted it done. And I couldn’t sleep, man.” 

 

“Why not? Y’know I was just bustin’ your balls right?” 

 

“Like I said, I couldn’t sleep.” Rick sighed and handed Shane the radar. 

 

“Why can’t you sleep?” 

 

“Mind is somewhere else.” 

 

“You gonna’ talk to me or do I need to beat it outta’ you?” Shane laughed biting his lip. 

 

“Already talked to someone. I’m good.” Rick sighed without realizing his knuckles were white around the steering wheel. 

 

“Yeah, sure brother. You’re right. You’re all good.” Shane sarcastically countered and looked at one another hearing the radar beep fast. 

 

Rick turned the lights and sirens on and sped off after the car. It didn’t take long for them to pull the car over. Rick got out first with Shane following and they both approached the car. 

 

Shane made his way to the driver’s window and watched as Rick stood behind the car, watching for other cars. 

 

“M’am, do you know why I pulled you over?” He asked. 

 

With Rick being further back he wasn’t able to hear the woman’s voice. What took like a lifetime for Shane to get the information, Rick was definitely not in the right headspace. Finally though, Shane had the license and registration and they were in the car. Rick was watching Shane put the information in until he saw the name. 

 

“Hey man, just let her go. I’m sure once you tell her what she did she won’t do it again.” Rick said with a raspy voice. 

 

“Brother, she was going twenty miles over the speed limit. I could take her to jail for reckless driving.” 

 

“But you’re not…” Rick said and eyed the other deputy. 

 

“And why won’t I, Rick?” 

 

“Because, that’s Lori… My Lori.” 

 

“Your Lori? The baseball game, Lori?” Shane asked as he stopped putting the information in. 

 

Rick nodded and looked ahead to get a glimpse of  _ his Lori.  _

 

“So what if it’s Lori, man? She was driving recklessly and could have killed someone or herself. You think a warning is just gonna stop her crazy ass driving?” 

 

“You will not ticket her, Shane.” Rick raised an eyebrow, snatching her license and registration then exited the car. He made his way to her window and leaned down. “Lori.” 

 

“Rick?” She gasped and looked in her rearview mirror staring at Shane who was shaking his head. 

 

“Can I ask why you were going twenty miles over? I mean, that’s pretty fast and not smart with a shit ton of traffic…” 

 

“On my way to the appointment for the baby. I was runnin’ late and with school and everything, I didn’t want to lose my spot because this doctor is very hard to get in to see.” 

 

“What doctor are you going to?” Rick asked handing her things back. 

 

“Dr. Stookey. Best obstetrician and gynecologist in Alabama. Are you ticketing me?” 

 

“No, but can you slow it down? It’s not safe to be driving that fast for you, other people or the baby.” 

 

“Of course. I’m sorry. Maybe we can get together tonight over dinner at my place? I have to pack for the weekend too. I can’t believe tomorrow I’m meeting your parents.” 

 

“That’s fine. Text me what time to be at your apartment.” 

 

“Okay.” She whispered and watched her  _ boyfriend  _ walk back to his squad car with Shane throwing his hands up in defeat.

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


They made their way back to their spot in silence. When Rick parked the car, he grunted in a yawn. 

 

“Wanna tell me why we let her go with a warning?” 

 

“Because I felt like it.” 

 

“Brother, we’re partners. You ain’t got seniority when it comes to the job. I am not okay with letting someone, anyone, off with a warning that was driving recklessly.” 

 

“Then I guess maybe, you should get a new partner…” Rick chided and pressed the bridge of his nose. 

 

“That’s enough. You need to tell me what the fuck is going on with you.” 

 

“Nothing is going on with me, Shane. I made a call and if you don’t like the call that I made then maybe you need to talk to Sergeant Williams.” 

 

“This isn’t just some random person we pulled over. You cannot be making special calls or whatever for people you know. It’s not right and at some point, it’s gonna come back and bite us in the ass.” 

 

Rick growled in annoyance and defeat. He turned the car off, got out and leaned against it. It didn’t take long for Shane to get out of the car and walk to the other side.

 

“Will you just talk to me, Rick? Please?” Shane begged and leaned on the car with his arms crossed.

 

“Lori’s pregnant.” He mumbled. 

 

“She’s what?” 

 

“I got her pregnant. She was speeding to get to the doctor appointment for the baby… My baby.” Rick sighed and ran his hand over his face. “That’s why I let her go. Not because I am with her or have fucked her… I let her go because she was on the way to an appointment for the baby.” 

 

“Wait, let me get this straight. You got the chick pregnant and you ain’t told me? Why ain’t you told me!? This is something you tell your brother about!” Shane scoffed and turned away from Rick. “I’m gonna be a uncle and you hadn’t thought to tell me?” 

 

“Tell you? You think you’re the first person I should have told? Really? What about my parents, Shane!? What the fuck do I do about that!? Dad’s gonna kill me… There’s nothing I can do to make sure I don’t get the fuck beat out of me!” 

 

“Then who did you talk to?” Shane countered as they were now arguing back and forth. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. Point is, is that I’m stressed but I know what I need to do now. And if you think you’re the first one I should have told then your priorities are fucked up.” 

 

“You’re gonna be a daddy!” Shane sighed realizing he couldn’t be pissed at Rick. 

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be a dad,-” he sighed as Shane pulled him into a hug. 

 

When Shane finally let him go, they were then leaning against the car. “So, who did you talk to?” 

 

“Huh?” Rick asked and yawned. 

 

“You said you already talked to someone… Who was it?” 

 

Rick sighed and massaged his temple. “Daryl.” 

 

“You talked to Daryl about your new love interest and that you have a baby on the way… How did that go?” 

 

“Went well, I think. He was helpful and what he said, helped me. Now, I just gotta get through this hoop of my parents.” 

 

“I ain’t got the slightest clue on how to help you with that situation. Yer momma is a force to be reckoned with and yer daddy,-”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure dad would literally look at me and I’d be dead. But it’s something that needs to be dealt with… It ain’t a death sentence.” Rick sighed and opened the car door. “And, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you first. I just,-” Rick paused and closed his eyes, “I was freaking out and didn’t know how to get the words out to anyone.” 

 

“It’s all good. We’re good, brother. Promise.” Shane smiled and nudged Rick’s side then got into the car simultaneously. 

  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Rick was waiting on Lori to get back to her apartment and he looked at his phone, over and over again as if something was going to change. It didn’t take long for her to pull up next to him. He got out to help her with the few bags of groceries. Eventually, getting inside of the little one bedroom apartment, Rick had already started unpacking the groceries. 

 

“How did the appointment go?” He asked with his back turned from her. 

 

“Went alright. Dr. Stookey says I’m about eight weeks along now. I have a follow up appointment tomorrow though. Said we could possibly get to hear the heartbeat…” She said while grabbing a few pans to cook dinner with. 

 

“What time? We’re leavin’ town tomorrow.” Rick asked as he turned and watched as Lori was swaying back and forth. He was mesmerized. The woman in front of him was already glowing even though they knew it wasn’t the right time for a baby. It was obvious that she was genuinely happy. 

 

“It’s at noon. Only appointment I could get with short notice. Would you like to come?” She asked as she grabbed the cutting board and knife. 

 

Rick walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist with his hands on her nonexistent baby belly. “I would love too. I’ll tell Shane that I need the afternoon off and that the paperwork is on him to do. Then from there, we’ll head to King County.” 

 

Lori leaned her head back, “Forgot to tell you, we’re taking my car.” 

 

“Your car it is.” Rick smiled as he left a gentle kiss on her neck. “Need any help with dinner?” 

 

“Yknow, if you want to chop up the tomatoes, that’d be a good help.” 

 

“What’re you making?” Rick asked with a puzzled look as he remembered all the groceries he unpacked. 

 

“Thought about trying a new recipe out…” 

 

“Which is?” 

 

“Well, Chicken Parmesan…” 

 

“Sounds really good, to be honest.” 

 

Lori softly smiled and turned back around as they worked in harmony on dinner. They made small talk while every so often talking about the baby and what was most likely going to happen, and what they’d like to happen. But, Rick knew that none of their hopes were going to really come true. It was reality anyways, not some fairy tale with a fairy godmother. He knew that eventually he’d have to talk to her and what his plans were for him and Shane. Granted, Shane wasn’t a part of their relationship but he was his best friend, brother and partner. He knew that with her being pregnant that she most likely attempt to finish school, but working as well? ‘Cause if there was one thing he knew about her… she was a princess, whether she wanted to admit or not. He knew that he’d be the one working and supporting them both while making the move back to King County. At least that plan was still golden, even if Daryl wasn’t going to be apart of that plan. 

 

After dinner Rick had done the dishes while Lori had packed her bag for their weekend away. They were sitting on the couch watching some romantic movie that didn’t interest Rick in any way but of course he was going to sit there with her. Now, if he were to be quizzed on the damn thing, he’d fail but he was happy sitting next to her on the couch with her curled up beside him. If there was thing that he was certain about after all the mayhem that has happened over the course of a few months, having someone in his arms again and feeling the butterflies every time he saw her… made him realize how lucky that he was. When the movie ended, Rick gently woke Lori up and held her for a just a little while longer. 

 

“I gotta get going…” Rick whispered, taking his hand through her wavy chocolate hair. 

 

“Can’t you stay?” She begged with her head damn near in his armpit. 

 

“Not tonight. I have to pack myself and make sure that things are squared away at home with Shane before I leave for the apartment and before we go to King County.” 

 

“Oh. Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Of course.” He smiled as he stood up and grabbed his keys. 

 

“Y’know, you could pack and come back over.” She smirked as she walked over into his arms. 

 

“I could, but I can’t. I promise though, I will. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, believe me. But there’s things I got to do.” He sighed and rubbed her back and then kissed her head. 

 

“Okay. Thought that I’d try again.” She lightly giggled and kissed him goodbye. 

 

“Goodnight, Lori.” 

 

“Goodnight, Rick. Be careful going home.” 

 

“Always am.” He smiled and kissed her once more before leaving the apartment. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


The following afternoon, Rick had Shane drive him to the doctor’s office so he could leave his truck at the house since Lori was very adamant on taking her car back home. He had his backpack on his shoulder as he stood by the entrance of the office. When he saw her pull into the parking lot he started making his way to the car to meet her. As he opened the door for her, she popped the trunk allowing him to put his bag in. After he put his bag in the trunk he pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently on the neck allowing her to mold into his arms. 

 

“How’re you feelin’?” He asked while rubbing her back. 

 

“I was up and down all night. Sick to my stomach and just couldn’t get the nausea to go away. I tried to throw up but I couldn’t. It’s still here, but, better now after seeing you…” She whispered as she took her fingers through the curls that laid on the bottom of his head. 

 

“Did you try eating saltines or drinking Sprite?” 

 

“No.” Lori softly laughed as she pulled away and grabbed her purse from the car and then proceeded towards the office. 

 

Rick followed with a sigh. He opened the door for her and walked right in behind her. After she checked herself in, they took a seat next to each other. Rick looked to the side and kept eyeing the amount of pregnancy magazines until finally, Lori reached over, grabbed one and gave it to him, causing them both to smile.

 

“Lori Grant.” The nurse called out with her clipboard. 

 

Lori and Rick both stood up and were greeted by the nurse with a sweet smile. 

 

“My name is Jacqui. I am Dr. Stookey’s nurse today. We’re going to take you back and get you ready to see him, okay?” She smiled as she lead them towards the hallway of rooms. “We’re in going to be in room T5, today”  

 

“Thank you.” Lori smiled and walked in after the nurse. “So, what’s on the table for today?” 

 

“Well, we actually need take your vitals and need to have you get undressed.” Jacqui answered then grabbed a hospital gown out of the cabinet. 

 

“Underwear and everything?” Rick asked as he was leaning against the wall. 

  
“Rick, I told you they were going to let us hear the baby’s heartbeat…” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,-” He stopped and looked at Jacqui and then back at Lori. 

 

“Sweetheart, how did you think we’d be getting the heartbeat?” Jacqui smiled at Rick who pressed the bridge of his nose trying to hide behind his hand. 

 

“That one thingy?” Rick muttered. 

 

“Honey, it’s too early to detect the heartbeat on the abdominal ultrasound. Sure, we can see the baby but the heartbeat…” Jacqui smiled, “Maybe you should sit down. Being new parents is a lot to take it. I’m sure you’ve got to be feeling a bit nauseated.” 

 

“No, no. I’m fine. Just wondering how we’re going to be able to hear the heartbeat…” Rick said and watched as Lori began fiddling with the gown as if the conversation was nothing. 

 

Jacqui smiled gently, “There’s a probe that he’s going to insert,-” 

 

“Alright that’s it. I’m good. I’ll just… wait ‘til he get’s in here. It’s weird hearing what’s going to be done to my girlfriend with another female in the room.” Rick awkwardly laughed. 

 

“Well, in that case, Ms. Grant, I’ll go ahead and get your vitals out of the way and then we’ll get you changed into your gown.”

 

“Sounds good.” Lori finally spoke eyeing Rick who smiled hesitantly. 

 

Jacqui began taking her vitals which only took her about ten minutes to gather what she needed. She seemed pleased with what she had gotten and then gathered her paperwork. “So, now that I’m done, I’ll let you change and we’ll go from there. I’ll be back in to assist Dr. Stookey.” 

 

Lori nodded and watched as the nurse left the room. She looked at Rick who sat down in the uncomfortable seat next to the bed. She stood up and took her shirt and bra off folding it up then put it on the table. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down along with her panties then folded them up as well. Rick sighed at the view of the back of Lori and was instantly caught with a cross eyed look. He chuckled lightly as he watched her put the gown on and get back on the table. 

 

While waiting for Dr. Stookey Lori and Rick talked about school, work and what they were going to do. That hearing the baby’s heartbeat meant that it was real and that their lives were going to change. Everything seemed to be zeroing in for him in how he and what he was supposed to do for them until the there was a knock on the door.

 

“Hello there, Ms. Grant. How are we feeling today?” Dr. Stookey asked as he closed the door behind him giving a nod towards Rick. 

 

“I’ve uhm, been nauseous since last night, after we had dinner. I couldn’t sleep with the constant need to vomit but nothing came up. It’s honestly, miserable.” Lori answered as she looked at Rick who realized that Lori truly was not feeling good.

 

“I get that complaint a lot but think about the beautiful child you two are bringing into the world. I think that outweighs the negative, right?” He smiled at Lori and then put his clipboard on the counter. After grabbing his gloves, he walked to the bed and laid it down to start his exam. 

 

“So, what’re you going to be doing today?” Rick asked as he leaned closer to Lori. 

 

Dr. Stookey laughed lightly and grabbed the probe from the package and put what he needed on it before looking at him. 

 

“I… I’m… I ain’t sure I wanna’ be…” he gulped and sighed, “Where is that going?” 

 

“Well, Mr?”

 

“Rick, name is Rick.” 

 

“Rick, this is going to go inside to get a better visual of the baby, the measurements and heartbeat. It’s also going to tell me when we could expect to be welcoming the squirt. You’re more than welcome to stay or-” He stopped and watched as Rick and Lori looked at one another. They wrinkled their nose in agreement and he grabbed his phone. 

 

“Come get me when you’re done with…  _ that… _ and,-” 

 

Dr. Stookey chuckled and nodded, “I’ll come get you when I’m done with my assessment. You’ll still be able to get to hear the heartbeat.”  

 

Rick nodded then winked at Lori who rolled her eyes with a soft giggle and closed the door as he started making his way back to the waiting room. He played on his phone for what felt like hours until he saw Jacqui emerge from the same door they walked through. 

 

“We’re ready for you sweetheart.” She smiled and welcomed him back. 

 

“What is so funny? Everyone seems to just be giggling at me…”

 

“It’s just been a while since Dr. Stookey has had a couple this young. It’s just refreshing to see a couple that respects one another’s privacy. Most of our patients are just the type to either sit in the room with their significant other not paying attention or the mother just gets undressed and automatically has her legs spread for him to do his assessments, just to get them done. But to see you two, especially you, sweating and getting nervous, it’s just refreshing. No one is making fun of you or anything.” She explained as she rubbed his shoulder before they entered the room again. 

 

“Ahhh! Good to see you again, Mr. Grimes.” Bob smirked and shook his hand. 

 

“Rick, just Rick.” He said once more and looked at Lori who was still in the gown but sitting up. He wrinkled his nose with the realization that this man was all inside of her.

 

“Did you get to hear the heartbeat?” Rick asked, making his way to Lori’s side and kissed her temple.

 

“Yes.” She smiled and looked at Dr. Stookey who then played it for Rick. Rick sighed and held his chest with his eyes beginning to water. 

 

“Ah, yes. The fetus is measuring at 1.6 centimeters and .04 ounces.” 

 

“Is that,-” Rick stopped while trying to think about how much it would weigh. 

 

“Think of the baby being a grape by this time frame. I took pictures with the probe and you can see that the fingers and toes look like a duck, basically. Their webbed, but as time goes along the webbed tissue will absorb and the fingers will actually become fingers and the same with the toes. But she’s only 8 weeks along. By the time she’s ready to give birth to the baby, it’ll be the size of a watermelon.” He explained as he handed Rick the other picture so he could look at the baby. 

 

“Wow… Uhm, that’s a baby.” Rick smiled at the ultrasound picture. 

 

“Yeah, Rick. That’s a baby.” Jacqui piped up with a gentle smile. 

 

“That’s… my baby…” He exhaled heavily taking his hand over his mouth. 

 

“Ahh, the tears of reality clicking. It’s always a pleasure to see the tears. But, Rick, as I told Lori the due date we’re looking at is closer to the end of November, possibly the beginning of December.  Dr. Stookey smiled and held his hand out to Rick, shaking it. 

 

“Thank you.” Lori said and wiped her own tears. 

 

“Is there anyway I could get another picture for my mom and dad?” Rick asked as he looked at Lori who turned her head to the side.

 

“Absolutely. We’ll get that in just a second. Ms. Grant, you can go ahead and get dressed again while we get everything set up for your next appointment.” Dr. Stookey said and shook their hands once more. 

 

“Thank you, again.” She smiled and watched as they walked out. She got up, grabbed her clothes and began getting dressed. “Another picture for your parents, huh?” 

 

“Yeah, I can’t keep this from my parents, Lor. This is something that can’t be hidden like a dirty secret.” 

 

“We’re telling them this weekend I suspect?” She asked as she buttoned her jeans. 

 

“Haven’t gotten that far yet.” He sighed and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently on the forehead. 

  
  
  


**__________**

  
  
  


Rick stood idly behind Lori as she set up the next appointment a month later and then made their way to Lori’s car. 

 

“You think you can drive a Ford?” Lori joked as she opened the passenger door. 

 

“I think I can manage. It’s just a Focus…” Rick eyed her as they both got into the car. “Are you sure you want me to drive?” 

 

“Well, I’m tired and I don’t know the way to King County.” She answered as she grabbed the blanket from the back seat. She put her seat belt on and wadded the blanket up into a makeshift pillow. 

  
“Alright then. Well, it takes a couple hours. So,-” 

 

“I’ll let you know when I need to pee or eat. I really haven’t slept all night.”

 

Rick smiled gently and rubbed her thigh as he began to pull off towards the interstate. Lori was sound asleep way before he got onto the interstate. He picked the speed up and continued on his way towards  _ home.  _

 

He stopped about a hour and a half away from his exit to King County. He woke her so she could use the bathroom and get a drink if she wanted and within twenty minutes they were on the interstate. 

 

“How much longer?” She asked as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. 

 

“A little over an hour. Are you feeling okay?” He asked as he looked over at her. 

 

“Just a little nauseous.” She answered and took a sip of her drink. 

 

“Do you need to throw up?” 

 

“No, not right now. I’m fine.” She whispered and grabbed his hand causing him to interlace his fingers in hers. 

 

“It won’t take long, Lori. If you feel the urge to throw up then tell me.” 

 

She nodded and laid her head back down on the blanket slowly falling back asleep. Rick smiled and kept looking over at the beautiful woman next to him as she slept. He knew how tired she was and will come to be, them both to be exact once the baby got there. 

 

“I love you…” She mumbled in her sleep. 

 

Rick inhaled deeply and looked at her and sighed. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that she was the woman of his dreams and that they were going to make it. Going to make it through anything that the universe could throw at them. But he just couldn’t form the words that laid on the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t say it. He knew why. It was obvious. He gave his heart away a long time ago and he’s scared. He’s scared of getting hurt again and having to go through all of that again if something were to happen. Although Daryl was in his past, it was something that would always affect him. He was his first love and knew that even in time he’d never get his full heart back let alone getting it back to be able to love Lori. 

 

By the time he finally got his mind to focus again, he was getting off the interstate and was getting on the back roads to go into town. He smiled as the memories began to overflow in his mind. His childhood, his brother, Shane, his parents. School, Daryl and all the places that they made  _ theirs.  _ It was good though. He was finally able to reminisce of his time with Daryl and smile. He was able to smile and not cry or feel like someone was sitting on his chest, suffocating him. He was home. He made his way to Main Street, down to Maple and onto Spring Court where his house was. He pulled up and parked the car. Thankfully, the garage door was closed which meant that his parents were inside and not paying attention. 

 

Rick rubbed Lori’s shoulder to wake her up. She stirred and sat up a little straighter. 

  
“We’re home. Come meet mom and dad, babe.” Rick sighed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. 


	10. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Lori head to Rick's hometown for the weekend, and share their "news" with Mr. and Mrs. Grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooo!   
> We're back! Here's a new chapter for you to enjoy. Eleni's got the reins for the next one, we just have to finalize the details. I can't say how often we will post, but we're back from our mini-hiatus.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, comments are most appreciated (keep 'em kind, nobody likes a Negative Nancy.)

Lori looked up at Rick, and smiled tiredly.  Sitting up a little straighter in her seat, she rubbed at her eyes and took in the sights around her.  

 

“So this is home, huh?” She asked, her smile warm and her eyes bright despite the apparent exhaustion.

 

“Sure is… I um… I gotta admit, I’m a little nervous about this.   About telling them-”

 

“Shhh,” Lori pressed a finger to Rick’s lips, silencing him.  “Nothing anyone says or does about this,” she gestured to her abdomen, “changes anything between me and you.  This baby is still happening… it’s what we decided, right?”

 

“Of course,” Rick nodded, leaning in to kiss Lori on the cheek.

 

“It’s not the ideal way to start off a relationship, sure… But let’s just take things one step at a time.  I’m too tired to think of much else, and if this is going to be a hard weekend, I’d like to get moving on it so we can get it behind us.”

 

“Are you expecting it to be-”

 

“No, no.  That didn’t come out right.  I want to meet your parents, Rick.  I do.  Maybe it’s hormones talking, that sounded a lot more defensive than I intended it to.  I just meant, we’ll do right by this baby.  That’s all.  Really that’s what it boils down to.”

 

Rick nodded, and hopped out of the car, taking their bags with them. He opened the door for Lori, and helped her up.  Together they walked hand in hand to the door.  Rick let them in, the sound of Evelyn running the vacuum assaulted their ears.  She had on her cleaning apron, and tucked in the front pocket was her phone, the wires of her ear phones leading up to her ears.  She was busting a move as she vacuumed around the recliner, singing along and moving to the beat. 

 

“Mom?” Rick called out loudly, in an attempt to get her attention.”

 

“Nothing you could do could make me untrue to  _ my guy…  _ Nothing you could buy could make me tell a lie to  _ my guy!” _

 

“MOM!” He shouted, stepping to the side to catch her line of sight.

 

“He may not be a movie star, but when it comes to bein’ happy, we are!”

 

“MOTHER!” Rick dropped the bags to the floor with a thud just as Evelyn turned toward them.  Without missing a beat, she let out a squeal, danced her way over to Rick and took him in her arms, leading him around the living room through the end of the song.  Rick rolled his eyes but danced along with her, flashing a grin to Lori who stood in the doorway giggling to the point her eyes shined with good humored tears.

 

When the song was over, Evelyn released Rick, tucking her ear buds down into the pocket of her apron, and went over to Lori with her arms spread wide.  She pulled her into a tight hug, “You must be Lori!  Welcome to our home!  I’m so pleased to finally get to meet you in person.  You know, Richard is not the greatest when it comes to details, he’s been a bit vague… but you are a lovely creature, dear and I can’t wait to get to know you better-”

 

“Okay, Mom, that’s enough,” Rick blushed.  “Let’s not overwhelm her, it was a long drive here and we’re a little tired, and-”

 

“Oh of course, of course!  Forgive me, I am just more than a little excited to have you home is all,”  she pulled Rick into a one armed side hug, and then patted his chest with her free hand looking up at him adoringly.  “Have you gotten taller?  I feel like you have.  Let’s go get your father, he’s been out in the garage all afternoon and-”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll go get him.  Don’t let us interrupt.”  Rick took Lori’s hand, and Evelyn turned the vacuum back on to finish her round on the living room floor.

 

“Mom can be a little intense, sorry… I should have warned you.  She means well.”

 

“She is a darling, Rick.  I love her already,” Lori squeezed his hand.

 

“I hope you’ll feel the same way about Dad.  He’s intense too, in a different way…”

 

“Oh?”

 

Rick led Lori through the kitchen to the door that would take them into the garage.  He flashed her an awkward smile, and pushed the door open.  Samuel was seated on a stool by his work bench, bent over some metal contraption, tinkering with it’s parts.

 

“Hey, Dad?”  Rick called out, stepping gingerly into the room.

 

“Son!  You’re home!” Samuel pulled his glasses off his face, setting them down on the workbench.  He walked over to Rick, shaking his son’s hand firmly, and holding it out to Lori.  “And you must be Lori.”  He wmiled genuinely at her, and she shook his hand firmly in return.

 

“Sure am, it’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Grimes.”

 

“Oh, call me Sam.  We’re not that formal here.”

 

They chatted for several minutes getting caught up on a few goings-on in town, the local gossip, and what Evelyn had planned for dinner that night.  Rick noticed Lori’s eyes taking on a glazed over look, and excused them to get settled.  He showed her the way upstairs to his room, and the guest room across the hall.  

 

“My parents are a little traditional… we’ll get you set up in here, but I’m right across the hall if you need anything.”

 

“Thank you, Rick.  I think I’m just gonna lie down for a few minutes?  Clinicals wore me out this week, and just….”

 

“I know… it’s okay.  I gotta talk to them anyway-”

 

“You sure you don’t want me there with you?”

 

“Uh… I don’t know.  This is probably the scariest thing I’ve ever done.  I don’t know what the protocol is.”

 

“I don’t want to make it worse for you.  I’m fine doing what you think is best.”

 

“Okay… I guess don’t worry then unless you hear some yelling…”  He kissed her on the forehead after she got settled on the bed.  “They won’t throw us out tonight, that much I know.”

 

He put the tv on for her, handed her the remote, and went down in search of Evelyn.  She was in the kitchen shucking the corn to go with their dinner.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Hmm?”  She looked up at him, smiling as he walked into the room.  He took a seat on the nearest chair, and ran a shaky hand across his now sweaty forehead.

 

“Momma, I need to talk to you about somethin’.”

 

“Oh, Richard… You only call me Momma when it’s somethin’ serious.”  She set down the corn, wiping her hands on her apron.  Pulling open the door to the oven, she checked on the contents quickly, and then turned to her mixing bowl on the counter.  “What’s goin’ on?”  She stirred whatever was in the bowl, most likely the ingredients for her famous biscuits, Rick’s favorite.

 

“I don’t know where to begin…” He toyed with the rough edge of his finger nail.  

 

“I thought this was supposed to be a fun visit home for the weekend… is everything okay at work?  With you and Lori?”

 

“Yeah, yeah… that’s all okay.  I guess.  It’s about Lori and I.”

 

“Mm-hmm… well, go on then.  Tell me.”

 

Rick stood up, leaning against the counter across from his mother.  Her face was the look of fierce concern, and her stirring slowed while she waited for Rick to speak.

 

“Momma… Lori and I… we’ve been… intimate?  And… stuff happened.”

 

“I don’t want details, Richard.”

 

“Course not… by stuff I mean… Lori’s pregnant.”

 

Evelyn paused her stirring, looking at Rick’s face for a long moment.  Was she waiting for a punchline to a really bad joke, or simply processing what Rick had said.  He couldn’t tell.  But she soon resumed her stirring, nodding thoughtfully to herself as she did so.

 

“Are you gonna say somethin’?”  He asked nervously.

 

“I guess I’m waiting for more details,” she answered blankly.

 

“You said you didn’t want-”

 

“Not  _ intimacy _ details, for goodness sake.  This pregnancy.  What’s the plan?  Do I get to be excited for my first grandchild, or are you going to tell me that you’re… going to take her to have it  _ taken care of _ , if you catch my drift.”

 

“Oh!”  Rick breathed a sigh of relief.  “We’re keepin’ it.  I know thing are really new with us, and all but we both felt strongly that we could do right by this baby.  Lori is an amazing girl, Mom.  She’s a hard worker, top of her class, puts in extra time at the hospital… we sort of have a plan mapped out on how things can work without having to resort to daycare.  Yeah, you can get excited.”

 

And with that, the tears flowed, and Evelyn ran around the island to hug Rick tight.  On and on she prattled about babies, and clothes, and nurseries, and redecorating the guest room for the baby.  And question after question about how they would prepare for this child, and would there be a baby shower, and could she help out with the planning?  Rick chuckled at her enthusiasm, “I think those would be some great questions to ask Lori.  I think she’ll be feeling mighty relieved that you took this so well…”

 

Evelyn blinked up at him,  “Why wouldn’t I?  It’s a new baby.  My grandchild.  Why wouldn’t I be excited?”

 

“Ain’t it obvious?  We haven’t been together long… And… oh god, Mom.  What am I gonna say to Dad?  How do I tell him?”

 

“That’s between you and your Dad.  That’s a good man-to-man conversation that you should have with him.  He’s still out in the garage tinkering with that damn lawn mower that he should have tossed years ago.  This is your news to share, Richard.  He needs to hear it from you.”

 

“Is he gonna be angry? You think?”

 

“Hmm,” Evelyn shook her head no.  “Your father loves you, you know that.”

 

“Ain’t he gonna be disappointed?”

 

“It’s going to take a whole lot more than you  getting someone pregnant to disappoint your father.  As long as you are taking the responsible route with all this… then he’s got no reason to be angry.  Go on, now.  Git.  Go tell yer Daddy.  I want to have dinner done on time, and I can’t do that with you meddlin’ here in my kitchen.”  With a hug, and a kiss pecked to his cheek, she shooed him once more out of the room, practically shoving him through the door into the garage and closing it behind him.  

 

He stood by the door, fidgeting with the row of keys that hung next to the door.  Most of which he didn’t even think they had locks or ignitions for.  He swiped his finger across the top of the row, brushing the dust away.

 

“You gonna come over here and help your old man, or you just just gonna dust the shelves?”  Samuel didn’t look up from his ministrations with what Rick had learned was a rusted carburetor for their ancient lawn mower.

 

“Sure,” he pulled up a stool next to him and looked at the array of parts spread out across the bench.

 

“Hand me that piece there,”  Samuel pointed.  Rick did as he was told, watching his father put the pieces back together.  Twenty minutes went by, and soon the piece was completely reassembled, and Rick had no further excuse to keep quiet.

 

Samuel pushed back his stool, and turned in his seat leaning his back against the workbench.  He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down the bridge of his nose at Rick, expectantly.  

 

“You’ve been sitting there sweating up a storm since yer momma shoved you in here.  Do I got reason to be concerned, or have you got some news to share?  And don’t tell me you’re transferring outta Atlanta to some place like New York city or something.  That’s a heartbreak your mother would never recover from.”

 

Rick swallowed thickly, and shook his head.  “No sir, I’m not transferring.  Work is good, I like it… like the folks I work with.  Not making any changes there.”

 

“Good,” Samuel nodded.  “Then tell me what’s goin’ on then.  What’s got you so nervous.”

 

“Your reaction, mostly?”  Rick answered, honestly.  “The last thing I ever want to do is disappoint you and mom.  It’s easier if you’re angry at me.  That usually means the problem can be fixed.  But disappointment?”  

 

“Rick, you’re a grown ass man now.  Get up off that stool, stand up.”

 

Rick looked up at his Dad, who had already gotten to his feet and pushed the stool aside and tucked it under the workbench.

 

“It sounds like you’ve got something big on your mind.  Something that you’ve already decided on, because this doesn’t sound like you’re coming to me for some advice.  If you have made a decision on something, you stand by that decision.  Don’t let anyone dissuade you.  You’re an adult now, there’s nothing I can say or do that to change this… choice you’ve made.  Don’t give anyone that kind of power over you.  You’d be wise to remember that when you’re on duty.  Stay true to your convictions.  On-duty, or off.  If you waiver, even for a second… then the damage is already done.”

 

Rick nodded, rising to his feet and setting the stool aside just as his father had done.  He stood tall, his arms relaxed at his sides.  He cocked his neck to each side, cracking it, rolled his shoulders and stood tall before his father.  A man that oozed strength, who had a commanding authority over every room he entered, as a uniformed member of the law or not.  Rick wanted nothing more than to make his father proud, and this was one of those defining moments in his life.  He had to do this right.

 

“Dad,” he looked him straight in the eye.  “Lori is pregnant.  We’re having a baby.  Congratulations, you’re going to be a Grampa.”  If Rick trembled, he wasn’t aware of it.  If his voice wavered, he hadn’t heard it.  His eyes were glued to the other man’s face, and he waited and watched as a smile spread wide and Samuel’s mouth opened with a laugh.   
  
He doubled over, hands on his knees and guffawed.  He eventually straightened up, attempting to stifle his laughter, even wiping a tear from his eye.  “Good lord, son… I think you just grew yourself a brass pair.  That was a thing of beauty!”  He held out his hand to Rick, shaking it firmly and pulling his son into a fierce hug.  “And it’s congratulations to you,  _ Dad. _ ”

 

Rick slumped against his father, allowing the man to hold him.

 

“Shit, Dad… you scared the crap out of me.”   
  
“You didn’t disappoint me, Rick.  Becoming a father… there is nothing more terrifying than that.  If you thought this was bad, just you wait.”

 

“That is… not at all encouraging, but thanks for not like… yelling at me and stuff.”

 

“Why would I?”  He held Rick out at arm’s length.  “This is your life.  What kind of parents do you think you have?”  He chuckled to himself, and pushed Rick toward the door.  “Go on now, tell your momma we’re celebratin’ tonight.  And when Lori is feelin’ better, tell her she can come on down.  Ya got nothin’ to worry about.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.”

 

When Rick left the garage, he was surprised to find Lori and Evelyn deep in conversation at the kitchen counter.  The table was set, the scent of cooking meat had filled the room, and various pots were simmering away on the stove top.

 

“Mom?”  Rick stepped lightly, closer to the two busy women.  

 

“Honey!  We were just talking about you!”  Evelyn grinned, “Did everything go well with Dad?”

 

“Yes, we’re good.  He said we’re celebratin’ tonight, so….”  He moved around the counter to stand beside Lori, she wound her arm around his waist, pulling him close.  

 

“Good, good!”

 

“Anything I can do to help, or is everything all set?”   
  
“Dinner is just about done if you two want to go wash up and then tell your Dad.”

 

Rick stole Lori away from the room long enough to have a few moments conversation before the evening meal.  He wanted to make sure she was not only feeling alright, but that Evelyn’s enthusiasm hadn’t been too overwhelming.

 

“Your mother is an amazing woman, Rick.  Seriously, we had a very nice conversation.  She showed me how she makes those biscuits you like so much…  She’s excited, and concerned, and feeling a lot of the same things that we are.”   
  
“Good.  Dad is probably feeling the same way too.  Went better than expected, but-”

 

“But what?”

 

“We still have to get through dinner.  This was a bit of a shock, they’re going to have questions.”   
  
“So?  We’ll answer them to the best of our ability.  Anything that we don’t have an answer for is something that will probably be worth looking into.”

 

“You’re okay with being interrogated?”

 

Lori scoffed, and shook her head.  “It’s not an interrogation.  Its concerned parents looking out for the welfare of their children and grandchildren.  Trust me, this is a walk in the park compared to what’s going to go down when we tell my parents.”   
  
Rick blanched, and he took a few steps back to sit down.  “I sincerely hope you are joking…”

 

Lori’s shoulders shook with laughter, “Relax… I mean yeah, we do still have to tell them.  But like I said, it doesn’t matter what they say-”

 

“It matters to me.  I don’t want every Christmas, every birthday, every damn family holiday to be a form of psychological torture.  Dirty looks, and hostile environments… I get enough of that at work.”

 

Lori sat down beside him and took a hand, giving his knuckles a kiss.  “I understand.  I don’t know about you, but I’m actually starving and I would really  _ really _ like to go eat some dinner that isn’t take-out, and just enjoy a home cooked meal with your family.  We still have plenty of time to obsess about the details, but the birth is months away and everyone says it always goes by too fast.  Let’s just… try to enjoy this one evening.  Please?”

 

Lori cupped Rick’s face in her hands, and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  “Lord knows we have enough stress ahead of us.”

 

Rick nodded, “Sure.  Let’s go eat.”   
  


* * *

  
  
The couple survived the family dinner.  Both Evelyn and Samuel asked far more questions about their future plans than Rick or Lori were expecting.  By dessert, Rick was mentally exhausted and Lori was beginning to look a little green around the gills.  Twice, Evelyn asked if they were okay and both had nodded yes.  They were excused to the living room while Evelyn and Samuel did the dishes and cleaned up.  The two collapsed onto the couch, and Rick pulled Lori into his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

 

“Oh my god… we are so screwed,” he whispered.

 

Lori giggled in response, “I wish I had a camera… the look on your face when your mom brought up circumcision-”

 

“Don’t!  Oh my god, why?!  Why would you bring that up?  That’s…. deeply private and personal, and-”

 

“And totally something that’s going to come up when we’re at the hospital giving birth!  See?  We should start making a list of all the questions that need answering.  I know… is there a bookstore in town?  Maybe tomorrow we can go get some pregnancy and birth books? Maybe watch a few YouTube videos?”

 

“I do not recommend YouTube.  That’s like using Google for cold symptoms and it tells you that you’ve got a brain tumor.  No.  No thank you, I’ve had enough trauma for the night.”

 

“Oh, come on now… don’t be so tense.”  She shoved Rick around and dug her fingers into his upper back and shoulders, loosening the knots and tension.  “Besides, you forget I’ve seen a lot of that stuff already with the nursing program?  I promise, I won’t show you anything where there’s a lot of blood or tearing-”

 

“No more!”  Rick shoved his fingers into his ears.  “Ignorance is bliss!  One night!  That’s all I ask! Can we change the subject?  I promise, I will watch the movies and learn all the things, just let’s take a break for a little while.  My brain hurts.”

 

“Of course,”  Lori pulled him back against her, handing him the remote for the tv.  With a free hand, she ran her fingers through his hair, raking her nails gently against his skull.  He grunted, and settled in, loving the feel of her fingers in his hair.  Sam and Evelyn joined them and together they watched Jerry Maguire.  Lori soon drifted off to sleep, her head coming to rest against Rick’s shoulder.  When the credits began to roll, he roused her enough to walk her to her room, help her get changed, and tucked her in.

 

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep,” she mumbled as she snuggled down into the pillows and blankets.

 

“It’s okay, Mom remembers how tired pregnant people get.  They’re not offended.  I’m gonna be up for a little bit if you need anything.”

 

Lori hummed, and her breathing slowed, having fallen asleep before he even stood from her bedside.  “Sweet dreams,” he whispered against her ear.  He kissed her cheek, and left the room.  He got changed in his bedroom, into pajama pants and a loose shirt, and head back downstairs.  Samuel had opted to go to bed, which left just Evelyn and Rick alone to watch the news.

 

Evelyn sat on the couch, her knees tucked under her, leaning against the arm of the chair.  Her chin was resting on her hand, and Rick could see from the knot in her brow that her mind was busy.  Fifteen minutes passed and she had yet to move, so Rick took the bait.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Hmm?” The furrowed brow softened, and she smiled softly at Rick.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Was just thinking…”

 

“What about?”

 

“Oh… I don’t want to presume things.  You young folks do things so differently these days.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  He turned on the couch to face her, pulling a pillow into his lap.

 

“Do you think you’ll get married?  You don’t have to answer that, and it’s not something your father and I expect of you.  Back in my day, that’s just what folks did with pregnancies out of wedlock.”   
  
“It’s been on my mind, but still in the ‘I’m thinking about things’ stage.”

 

Evelyn pat him on the hand, “Okay… then let me make you an offer.  I have a few of your grandmother’s things.  Namely, her jewelry.  If you feel that Lori is someone you want to spend the rest of your life with… I’m sure your Gran would be pleased if you wished to use her ring.  Or had one of her diamonds put in a setting of your choosing.  There’s a couple diamonds, a sapphire I think… oh gosh, it’s been awhile since I looked.  But… if it’s something you think you might want to consider…”

 

“Thanks, Momma,” Rick leaned over to kiss her cheek.  “I don’t have an answer for you tonight, and it’ll probably be awhile, but if it comes down to it… I will let you know.  We still gotta talk to her parents, and get ourselves figured out, and all that.”

 

“I won’t tell you not to worry, because you will.  Becoming a parent is the most terrifying and the most rewarding thing you’ll likely ever experience.  It’s gonna hurt, but it’s going to set your soul on fire too.  You’re going to see things, feel things… I can’t even begin to describe it.  Just know that Daddy and I love you, and we’re here for you.  Whatever your relationship with Lori comes to be, whether it’s marriage or not, we support you  _ both _ .  Bringing a baby into such a new relationship can cause a hell of a lot of strain, it’s hard even on those that have been together for an age.  Be patient.  With yourself, and with each other.”

 

“I’ll try my best.”

 

“Good boy.  I don’t know about you, but I’ve had a bit of excitement today and it’s caught up with me.  I’m going to head off to bed now.  You’ll close up when you’re done down here?”

“Yes, Mom.  Goodnight, and thank you… for everything.”

 

“You’re most welcome, darling.”  Evelyn smiled lovingly at him as she padded out of the room.  Rick let his mind drift from the evening news, eventually he pulled his phone from his pocket.  There were several texts from Shane asking how the news went over.  But Rick scrolled past those, and his finger hovered over a different name.  Daryl.     
  
_ R:  My parents know.  They didn’t kill me.  You’re right, Mom is excited.  And worried.  But mostly excited.  Still on the down low, haven’t said anything to her parents yet. _

 

Ten minutes later, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

_ D:  Glad it went well.  Good luck, glad Mr G didn’t have an aneurysm.  But her Dad might. _

 

_ D:  That’s a joke, by the way. _

 

_ D:  Ok, a very bad joke.  Sorry. _

 

Rick chuckled to himself at Daryl’s lame joke, but at the same time, his stomach twisted in knots thinking about telling her parents.

 

_ R:  yeah yeah, just keep your fingers crossed he don’t shoot me. _   
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the weekend went as well could be expected.  Lori bonded well with Evelyn.  The two talked favorite teas to brew, and whether they were better served hot or cold.  Evelyn tried to show Lori how to make her famous peach cobbler, and Lori struggled to keep up.  Baking was not her forte, but she was determined to at least try.  She got points for effort.  Rick spent his time within sight of them, his nose deep in his laptop looking over parenting websites, and baby supply stores, mentally stockpiling lists of what they would need.  He made to-do lists that included things like making arrangements for insurance for the baby, preparing a budget so they could start saving now while they had two incomes, not sure what the costs would be for them on one income while Lori was out on maternity leave.  

 

He even let his fingers take him to online jewelry stores, and looking into the costs of weddings and such.  That proved to be too overwhelming, however, his mother’s offer still weighed heavily in his mind.  Was Lori the type of woman he could see spending the rest of his life with?  Would he love her, truly and passionately?  Was he in love with her?  He cared, of course he did!  He enjoyed her company, he looked forward to spending time with her.  His only comparison for relationships was what he had with Daryl.  A poor comparison at best, but the feel… no it wasn’t the same.  Lori wasn’t a first love, but those were meant to be more tumultuous, right?  He was looking for a forever love.  And maybe those just grew strong with time, like a mighty oak tree.  As much as the timing sucked, the fact of the matter was that he and Lori were having a baby together.  They were becoming a family.  And damn it, that baby deserved to have a loving mother and father in it’s life.  Not an “every other weekend” type situation, but both parents home to love and support it.  Something better than what Daryl had growing up.  He would make sure their child would want for nothing.  They could do this.  They could make it work.  As long as she felt the same way…

 

“Rick? Honey….”  Lori’s soft voice called him away from his reverie.  “I’ve been calling your name?”

 

“What? Oh! Sorry… was just thinking,” he gave her a soft smile, closing the laptop and turning his attention toward her.  She took a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

“Nothing… everything?  Stuff.  Thangs.”

 

“Hmm,”  she kissed the tip of his nose.   “Don’t think so hard, I could hear those gears turning.  Your mom just skipped off to the attic to dig out some of your baby stuff.  She wants to throw us a baby shower in a few months… I told her I’d talk to you about it.  I guess these days it’s sometimes done co-ed… could invite some of your friends?  I don’t know…”

 

“The more people we invite, the more stuff we get-”

 

“Rick!”  Lori scolded, swatting him good-naturedly on the shoulder.  “That’s not the point of a shower!”

 

“It is so!  To shower the new family with gifts for the baby, to prepare them for this new journey in life…”

 

“So you’ve been doing some research, then?”

 

“Mm-hm, a little.  I mean… you two were so busy with cooking, three’s a crowd.  Didn’t want to intrude.”

 

Just then, Evelyn came down with a small dusty box and set it reverently down on the table in front of Lori and Rick.  They watched and listened as she recounted the tale of Rick’s birth, how tiny he had been as a baby, pulling out his “coming home” outfit that he wore home from the hospital.  They marveled at just how small it was, the soft white velour and the baby blue onesie.  Evelyn ran her fingers so gently and lovingly over the small knit cap that had adorned his head.  

 

“But don’t listen to an old lady like me, things are so very different these days.  Things change, as they should!  So you two, keep me posted with your plans.  I meant it when I said I would help host the baby shower, go halfsies with your mum, if she’s up to it?  There’s plenty of time too, so please don’t feel stressed or the need to rush just yet.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.”  Rick rubbed a hand up and down Lori’s back.  “We’ll talk more soon, I promise.  But we should be heading back.  Lori’s got class, and stuff.  And we’ve got a lot to talk about ourselves too.”

 

“Yes, you do. And you  _ both _ know you can come talk to me or your Dad at any time.  About anything.  Okay, not everything.  But you know what I mean.  This has got to be… a humbling experience, and probably quite terrifying, but it needn’t be if you build yourself a large enough support system.  So, don’t let me keep you with my prattlin’ on!  Let me at least walk you to the car.”  Evelyn hollered for Samuel to come say goodbye, and the two carried the bags out to Rick’s truck.

 

They stood at the end of the walk, and waved as the two pulled away from the curb.  Lori tucked herself against Rick’s side, resting her head on his shoulder, her lips upturned in a smile.  “Your parents are  _ amazing… _ ”

 

Rick chuckled, “Mom’s a bit much sometimes, Dad is intense.”

 

“But they love you.  That house, it’s so warm and welcoming… and your Mom has so much love in her heart.  I can only hope I’m half as good a mom as she is.”

 

“You will be.  We’ll figure out this parenting thing.  Together.”

 

Lori hummed, her eyes drifting out the window ahead of them.  Rick took her hand in his, twining their fingers together.

 

“Together…,” he repeated.  “That’s um… something I wanted to ask you about.  Just a fact finding mission here.  How… traditional?  That’s probably not the right word to use, but I can’t think of anything better.  How traditional do you feel about things like parenting, and commitment, and stuff like that.”

 

“My parents aren’t quite as open-minded as yours.  They’ll have expectations, but… I think once they get to know you, they’ll soften a bit.”

 

“Oh,”  Rick’s face fell, and his chest tightened.   _ Expectations. _  That certainly threw a harder twist on their already hard situation.  

 

“I don’t want you to feel forced into  _ anything _ , Rick.  I mean it.  I am committed to you, and to this baby.”

 

They both fell into a silence, and Lori soon drifted off into a hormone induced slumber.  Rick’s mind raced, he knew then what he needed to do.  To prove that he was taking this relationship and this child seriously.  He knew what he needed to do to prove he wasn’t just some guy that knocked up his girlfriend.  While Lori slept, he took the long way around town, shooting off texts to Shane at every stop light, putting forth a plan into motion.  Shane was on duty that night, and would be leaving about the time that Rick pulled in.  Rick was meant to bring Lori back to her apartment that evening, but Rick’s place was technically on the way.  Slight detour, but a beneficial one, in his opinion.

 

Once again, he woke her when the ride ended.  She blinked sleepily, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.  “Your place?”

 

“Mm-hm, I got a little surprise for you… I hope you don’t mind?  I promise, I’ll get you home so you can sleep in your own bed and be rested for tomorrow.”

 

He hopped out of the truck, and ran around it to open Lori’s door for her.  He helped her down, and held her hand as they walked to the door.  When Rick fished his house key out of his pocket, Lori looked down and gasped.  “Rick?”

 

“Hm?”  He looked down to what she was looking at.  A pink rose petal sat on the door jamb, wafting in the gentle breeze.  He unlocked the door, and pushed it open, and led Lori inside.  A path of pink rose petals was laid out, down the hall, through the kitchen, to a small table that was set up by the window overlooking the backyard.  The lights were dimmed, and there was a single candle lit on the table set for two.  A bottle of caffeine free cola sat in a bucket of ice, and the oven, set to warm, held a small lasagna for two from the best italian market their side of town.  A vase of pink roses sat atop the counter, with a large white bow tied around a box of Cracker Jack.

 

“Did you do all this?”  Lori asked, taking a seat at the table.

 

“I may have set things in motion.  Shane helped,” he explained.  He poured her a glass of soda, in a fancy wine glass, and pulled a boxed salad from the refrigerator.  They ate the salad, followed by the lasagna, and fell into easy conversation.  They talked about the baby.  Their hopes for it, their dreams, what their childhoods were like and how they hoped to improve things for the sake of their child.  The more they talked, the more  _ right _ Rick felt with his decision.  When they were both thoroughly stuffed, Rick led Lori to the couch, with the box of Cracker Jack in hand.  They put on a sports channel, and sure enough, the Atlanta Braves were playing.  

 

Lori chuckled, “Good timing… I can’t believe you dumped your drink on me.  But I’m so glad you did, or I wouldn’t have you in my life.  And Cracker Jack?  I haven’t had this in ages, goes great with a good game!”

 

Rick watched as she reached into the box, and pulled out a handful of caramel covered popcorn and peanuts.  He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to rest against his chest.  

 

“Oh I forgot about the little prizes!  But I thought they did away with those?”  She looked up at Rick, her hand withdrawing from the box with a little packet in hand.

 

“Why don’t you open it, see what’s inside?”  As Lori tore off off the top of the packet, Rick slipped from her side, sliding off the couch and onto one knee in front of her.  He grinned at the subtle gasp, when she withdrew a small plastic ring.  

 

“Rick?” She sat up straighter, holding the ring in one hand, and the Cracker Jack box in the other.  “What is this… is this what I think it is?”  Rick took the ring from her hand, and wrapped his hand free hand around hers.   
  
“Lori.  Been doing a lot of thinking.  About us, this… life we’ve created.  About our lives together, how they’re now linked together.  Forever.  This baby does that.  But, I want to do that too.  I am here, because I want to be.  Because I want  _ us _ , and I want  _ you _ , and I want this baby.  If you are feeling the same… and I hope you are.  Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?  Making this family  _ whole _ ?”

 

Lori’s stunned expression melted, and a tear slipped down her cheek.  Rick took the small plastic ring, and attempted to slide it onto her ring finger.  It was of course too small, obviously so.

 

“And I do promise, if you say yes, I will get you a proper ring.  Something more solid than plastic.”

 

Lori chuckled, and sniffled, and whispered “Yes” before throwing herself into Rick’s arms, slipping the plastic ring onto her pinky and kissing him fiercely.  She giggled through her tears, and kissed him with every ounce of love that she could muster.

 

“You’re sure, about this?”  She asked, wiping away the wetness from her cheeks. “I don’t want you to feel obligated-”

 

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have asked.  Probably should have asked your Dad for permission first, but…”  He shrugged, grinning widely at his bride-to-be.  “Maybe this will prove to him and your mom just how serious I am.”

 

“I can’t believe you did this… Oh my god…”  Lori marveled over the silly plastic ring that adorned her finger.

 

“I swear, I’ll have a real one for when we go visit your parents.”

 

“Oh Rick, I don’t need fancy baubles.  Really-”

 

“You’re getting a real ring,” he laughed.  “Come on, I’ll never live this one down if thirty years from now you’re still wearing a plastic ring!”

 

“Thirty years from now?  You’re in it for the long haul?”

 

“Of course, babe… that’s what marriage is.  Together, through thick and thin, for as long as we both shall live.  Right?  I may not be the most eloquent, or the most romantic, but I am committed.”

 

“As am I,”  she pushed Rick back so he was leaning against the couch.  Her lips drifted from his, and down the length of his neck.  Her fingers toying at the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning them one by one.  Rick bit his lip as he watched her slender fingers pull his shirt from the waistband of his pants, and undid his belt.  He swelled under her loving touch, his hands sliding up under her shirt to pull it over her head.  Unhooking her bra and tossing it aside, he dipped his head to kiss her breast, taking the nipple into his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue.  Clothes were tossed haphazardly aside, and she straddled his lap.  Their eyes locked, hips rolling together in unison, with Rick’s palm spread flat across the gentle swell of her lower abdomen.  They made love several times that night, eventually falling asleep in Rick’s bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	11. Keep On, Keepin' On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick’s inner turmoil about family, life, and future begin to affect his day to day life. Faced with self doubt, the second guessing of close friends, he floats somewhere between confidence and hope in the future, and wondering if he’ll ever get things right.

Lori had begun to show even more as Rick was working nonstop to try to save up for things for their baby. She was working less but just as hard and was behind in her clinicals, though they were still allowing her to get her hours in. She was supposed to be taking her test within the next month and a half. Rick was staying more at her apartment to help her pack it up. Rick had also been approved for a loan through the bank with his parents help, that is. 

 

He was able to get a two bedroom home with one bathroom. It was small, but it was better than an apartment and more affordable. Their child was going to have their own room and it wasn’t like they had that much stuff, but surely he was going to have enough money put back for the things they needed. And thankfully, Rick’s parents were more than happy to help them with absolutely anything they  needed, unlike Lori’s parents. Now, her parents weren’t total jackasses, but they weren’t that welcoming and happy that their daughter was pregnant within months of knowing him and having fear that her education was going to go to waste. In Rick’s defense, he loved her, loved his baby, and was going to do what it took to make her happy. If she asked for the moon and stars, he’d give her the milky way, because she is the mother of his child and soon to be wife. 

 

As the weeks followed, they were already more than halfway moved into the house, Lori had her dressed picked out and it was being kept at Rick’s parent’s house so he couldn’t look at it. The details were planned out to a  ‘T’, except the cake. They couldn’t figure out if they wanted an all white or all chocolate cake with white icing. They couldn’t figure out to have a topper or not. They couldn’t figure out exactly if it should be outside like Lori suggested or inside for Rick. They were running low on time for the wedding and despite the things they couldn’t figure out, they had a countdown on the fridge with the days being marked down to the wedding. 

 

“Rick, can we please talk about the cake?” Lori asked as she started making his plate of food. 

 

Rick sat there staring off towards the outside of the kitchen then jumped with the gentle touch of her hand. 

 

“Rick? Is everything okay?” She asked with a soft sigh following.

 

“Of course everything is okay. Why do you think it’s not?” Rick asked as he looked up at his girl with his hands on her sides. 

 

“You just seem… I don’t know. Preoccupied.” 

 

“Well, Lor, we do have a lot going on. Trust me, the last thing I want is for you to stress over are things that...” He paused with a deep sigh as he pressed the bridge of his nose, trying to at least think of the correct word that didn’t come off as him being a jerk.

 

“That what?” Lori asked as she took her seat, bringing the pitcher of sweet tea and two cups. 

 

“There’s some things that you don’t need to stress about because they’re not really something that concerns you.” 

 

“Things that don’t concern me? Would you like to enlighten me about these said things that shouldn’t concern me?” Lori pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow taking a sip of the tea. 

 

Rick sighed as he intertwined his fingers and placed them right above his lips. “You know that I didn’t mean that, Lor.” 

 

“Right.” She forced a smile then got up from the table and took her plate to the sink, placing it on the counter. She put her glass of tea in the fridge for later and started walking out of the kitchen. 

 

“Lor, where are ya’ going? We’re eating dinner.” Rick said softly as she stopped in the entryway of the kitchen without turning back. 

 

“I don’t have much of an appetite anymore. I’ll clean up the kitchen later.” She whispered, “I’m going to take a bath.” 

 

“Would you like me to help you?” Rick asked lovingly, already trying to kiss her ass for saying the wrong thing. 

 

“I’ll manage. Enjoy your dinner.” She sighed and started making her way down the hallway. 

 

Rick sat there for a moment longer before getting up, throwing his food away and grabbing the stuff he needed for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He hated doing this. They obviously didn’t have the extra money to be throwing out food but as much he loved her, the woman really couldn’t cook to save her life.

 

He thought moving back to his hometown was going to be great, a new start and everything. But he wasn’t starting off on the right foot in that direction. He was expecting his father to hire him and Shane right on the spot but that wasn’t working out too well. Being fresh out of the academy and with less than year’s worth of experience wasn’t something that Sam’s boss was thrilled about. He felt utterly fucked because he made his dad swear that he wasn’t going to be treated with favoritism, and he sure wasn’t being treated that way. 

 

He was home a lot more than he wanted but in that time he was driving Lori to the local hospital for her to finish her clinical hours which luckily it was her last week. Then she had to take her test all while being six months pregnant, making sure her dress would fit on their wedding day; which was only a week away, and they still had so much to do. 

 

While Lori was doing all of the things that she needed to do for school, and since he was waiting to hear back about the job, Rick’s mom had been coming over and helping set the baby’s room up. Evelyn had begged non-stop to help set the nursery up, begged to do everything that she could for her grandbaby. Even though Rick had saved his money to get the things he wanted to get his kid, he was very blessed and thankful that his mom was willing to help him, which gave him more wiggle room for the bills until he got himself a job. 

 

Their baby’s room was coming along very well. The walls were blue with white clouds and they were able to get the crib together that used to be Rick’s. Evelyn had made Sam take the other car, leaving the truck so they could get Rick’s grandfather’s rocking chair over to the house. After they finished the baby’s room, Evelyn took him out to lunch to the local burger joint where she’d taken him often as a child.  Rick ordered his usual cheeseburger with tomato and diet coke as she ordered her a cheeseburger with everything and a sweet tea.

 

“How is everything going for you, Richard?” Evelyn asked as she hid her mouth behind her napkin. 

 

“Everything is fine, momma. What wouldn’t be going okay?” He asked as he gulped down his diet coke. 

 

“Honey, you just seem a little off. Preoccupied may be the correct term. Is everything okay with you and Lori? The baby?” 

 

“Oh momma, everything is fine. I promise.” He smiled as he grabbed her hand, attempting to reassure her, then softly chuckled.

 

“Well, Richard, I’m your mom and I know when something is bothering you. You are my child and I raised you. But if you don’t want to talk about it then that is fine, but I don’t want you to be keeping it in and not talking to anyone. And I’m hopin’ maybe you’ll tell me what is peculiar.” 

 

Rick sat there and sighed. He took another sip of his drink and closed his eyes before looking up at his mom. “Lori said the exact same thing last night at dinner.” 

 

Evelyn faintly smiled and raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for her child to open up to her. This was her child, her baby and she would do anything for him. 

  
“Lori and I kinda got into a little fight the other night. But it’s nothing. We’re fine.” He whispered as he couldn’t look into her eyes. 

 

“How is she doing? The baby?”

 

“She’s stressed. Which I understand. She’s doing her clinicals, still planning for the wedding this weekend, the baby, and stressing about me not having a job to provide for her and the baby.” Rick sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose until he broke down and looked at her. “Momma, I ain’t ever gonna get a job at the station with dad because dad is the sheriff. I thought that moving back home that I’d get a job, a house and be able to provide for my son and my wife… well, soon to be wife and nothing is turning out the way it was planned out in my head. I’ve just been wondering if maybe staying in Atlanta was the better decision and I didn’t listen to her.”

 

“Honey, your dad is  doing everything he can to speed the process up on you getting the job. Believe me when I tell you that he is trying. He is in the middle of getting Shane hired on,  too. We talk about you boys all the time and we know that it’s going to take time. As far as Lori, she’s going to be stressed. She’s six months pregnant, doing the rest of what she needs to do to get her RN degree so she can help provide for you and the baby as well. All while trying to make sure that her wedding is going to be the wedding of her dreams. That’s the day you’ll always remember her. That’s the day you carry her overthe threshold into your new house and the day you already know that you’re willing to spend the rest of your life with her.” 

 

“Carry her? Over the threshold?” Rick chuckled like he was still a immature teenager. 

 

“Yes. That’s the tradition, Richard.” 

 

“Ugh, mom. You know I like to be called Rick…” He mumbled. 

 

“I named you Richard and Richard is what I will call you.” 

 

“But, mom…” Rick whispered and rolled his eyes.   
  


“Let me ask you this, on your wedding day in less than a week. Are you going to keep on correcting the preacher on your name, making a fool of yourself?” 

 

Rick sat across his mom and sighed, “No. I wouldn’t be  _ that  _ selfish.”

 

“Well, I would hope not.” 

  
  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  
  


The wedding crept up. Lori was staying at Rick’s parents house as Rick was staying at the house with Shane. Neither of them really had much of a bachelor/bachelorette party with being pregnant and under age at that. But Rick knew that Shane would make him have the best night of his life, with or without beer. 

 

By the time Shane arrived, Rick had the popcorn already out on the table and a scary movie in the dvd player. He had texted Shane prior and told him the door was unlocked, allowing him to just walk in. 

 

“Ya’ ready, brother?” Shane asked as he gently shoved the front door closed. 

 

“Yeah, come on. The movie is about to start. I got buttery and sweet popcorn for you. I know that’s your favorite with a 2 liter of coke.” 

 

Shane laughed gently, and walked around the couch and stood there holding his keys in his hand. “Nah, man. You ready?” 

 

“For what exactly?” Rick asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

“Come on, brother.” Shane laughed and ran outside knowing damn well that Rick was going to follow him. 

 

Not a moment later as he suspected, Rick was outside in the driveway looking at the car that wasn’t Shane’s. “Who’s car is that?” 

 

“Principal Kingsley’s car.” Shane deviously grinned from ear to ear as he unlocked the car. 

 

“Why…” 

 

“You gon’ ask why or are ya’ gonna get in the car and have the time of your life? If not, you are more than welcome to go inside and eat your popcorn.” Shane laughed. 

 

Rick sighed and got into the car, next to Shane and shook his head. “Y’know, grown adults trying to get hired onto the sheriff’s department isn’t gonna happen when you’re stealing people’s car in the middle of the night.” 

 

“Oh, loosen up and stop being such a prude! We’ll get the job because your daddy ain’t gonna let no one tell him that we don’t deserve it. Plus, your daddy ain’t gonna screw us because he ain’t never done that to us before, now has he?” 

 

“If ya’ say so.” Rick cleared his throat, slouching down in the seat as Shane drove off. 

 

“So what exactly are we, and I mean  _ you,  _ going to do with Kingsley’s car?” Rick asked as he kept checking the rearview mirror for the cops. 

 

“Just stop asking questions, brother. Can ya do that for me?” Shane asked back and sped the car up. 

 

Not long after they stopped at Maggie’s father’s house, they picked Glenn up who had chickens in a cage as Maggie carried the chicken feeding to the car and they climbed in. 

 

“Congrats, Rick!” Maggie smirked as she hugged him from behind the seat. 

 

“Thanks, Maggs.” Rick replied as the chickens went crazy in the trunk. 

 

“Say, aren’t we missin’ someone?” Maggie asked and squinted her eyes as Glenn nudged her to shut up.

 

“And who would that be?” Shane asked as he looked at Glenn and Maggie in the rearview mirror.

 

“Daryl of course. You two got so close in high school Rick. Like best friends,-”

 

“Well, I’m his best friend.” Shane interrupted and looked at Rick who closed his eyes in pain.

 

“Haven’t talked to him really. We went our separate ways after school. I met Lori and now we’re getting married. Just haven’t really, y’know talked much. Why? Have you guys kept in touch with him or something?” Rick asked feeling Shane staring right at him.

 

“Well, I know that after everything with the wreck and his daddy and Merle, he kinda became a hermit. He still has the job at Dale’s and got a second job at the local garage…” Glenn sighed and looked at Shane who was now glaring at him. 

 

“You mean, he’s still in town?” Rick asked as he turned to look at Glenn. 

 

“As far as I know. Like I said, he goes to work and goes back home…” 

 

“Home? He’s not living at the apartment above Dale’s anymore?” Rick shockingly asked as he was more intrigued about Daryl than his  _ bachelor  _ party.

 

“He and Merle have been living out at their childhood home. They fixed it up not long after Daryl was released from laying in bed all the time since the wreck.” Maggie piped up. 

 

“Merle is living with him…? That’s just… great.” Rick muttered and stared out the window, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

They may have not ended on the best note but there was no way in hell that Merle Dixon living with Daryl with his past was the best thing for him… But then, what was he supposed to do? Show up at the house knowing damn well that they have guns and with Merle being there, he’d be on extra precaution due to his meth lab. Was he supposed to tell his daddy? Have the Sheriff ride on out there to his boyfriend’s house with a search and arrest warrant? Watch Daryl go to jail? Was he supposed to tell his momma and have her rescue Daryl from the reins that Merle had in him? Have anyone rescue Daryl as if he wanted to be for Rick himself as he was now getting married in less than 24 hours, a kid on the way… and the last time they spoke was when he was in Atlanta and talked about the kid. 

 

Yeah, Rick’s options were pretty slim on what the fuck he was supposed to do. He was torn on doing something and or letting it go, as if he didn’t know about it. If he wasn’t in the car with the other three, he probably would have went to the house and confronted Daryl. Only because he knew Daryl, and knew that having a meth lab, a drunk and being a hermit was not the kid he knew and was in love with. Or, maybe he was so pissed because he was still in love with Daryl. He didn’t know. He had so many emotions pouring out of him in every possible way that he didn’t know if he was coming or going.

  
  
  
  


**_______________**

  
  
  
  


Rick and Shane finally made it back to the house. Popcorn was still sitting on the coffee table, beers sitting on the table without coasters, and the tv was still playing the movie. Rick sighed heavily as he walked to the couch and collapsed on it while Shane slowly followed, grabbing the beer in front of him. 

 

“So…” Shane muttered as he sipped on the warm beer with his eyes closed.

 

“So what?” Rick questioned and popped his neck.

 

“What was that about tonight?”

 

“What was what about Shane?” Rick asked as he kicked his shoes off and burrowed his back further into the back of the couch. 

 

“Why are you hiding that you two were together? Let alone, as if you don’t talk to him? As if you were trying to,-” Shane paused and sighed.

 

“As if what?” Rick asked once more, knowing that he would have to keep pecking at his best friend like he was a woodpecker.

 

Shane growled in annoyance, which Rick wasn’t even sure if he knew that he brought this upon himself. “As if… you were trying to get out of your wedding tomorrow. To get out of being a father.” 

 

“Well, if that were true… I wouldn’t be here. I’d be on the front step of the Dixon boys’ house pleading for my very first love back… But, I’m not. I’m sitting on this very uncomfortable couch that I had bought because Lori thought it was cute, didn’t want to sit and see if it was gonna be comfortable. I wouldn’t be sitting in my house where I will vow to be with my wife for the rest of my life. I wouldn’t be sitting here stressing about a job or how bad of a father I will end up being. If that were seriously true… I would be at my parents telling Lori that I no longer wanted to be with her.” Rick paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Well, as soon as Daryl is mentioned you act like… I don’t know man. Like you want him more than Lori. Like, if he showed up right now that you would take him back. Which if you did, that’d be stupid as fuck only ‘cause he broke your heart with that stupid kid he’s still fucking.” 

 

“He’s still fucking with Jesus?” Rick mumbled as he felt his migraine intensifying. Where did it all go wrong? 

 

“You can’t even say his name, Rick. It’s been years. Like, I can’t even begin to process this…” 

 

“Process what? You’re confusing the hell outta me, brother.” Rick sighed, clearing his throat as he slumped further back. 

 

“The looks you give. If it’s that noticeable to me, man, I wonder how the hell it’s gonna be when truth comes out…”

 

“Shane, the fuck’re you talking ‘bout man?”

 

“Oh my god, Rick. Okay. Let’s see how I can put this into words for you to understand.” Shane scowled in annoyance and rubbed his head, “Alright. You live in your hometown with your wife and child. You’re the sheriff’s son. Your wife will be around the town where Daryl will also be. Your mom, will eventually bring it up, no doubt about that. You know that just as much as me, and if you didn’t think that then you’re just as delusional if not more than what I thought.”

 

Rick narrowed his eyes and looked at Shane with a blank expression. 

 

“One day, Lori’s car breaks down and she takes it to Lucille’s. Daryl’s there and she introduces herself. Daryl is polite and then that’s when shit goes down. She comes home and tells you what a pleasant experience she had at said place with said person. You smile and nod while she’s talking but all you’re thinking about is how your wife met your first love and how they were in the same room. You go to confront said person and the feelings after all these years come rushing back and you act on said emotions… Your wife and child are at home while you play into said emotions starting another side of the coin, playing both sides. I’ve seen this all the time, especially back in Atlanta.” 

 

“Shane…” Rick whispered as he grabbed the other beer in front of him. 

 

“No, Rick. Don’t  _ ‘Shane’  _ me. I am being serious. I am not always serious but this is something you need to consider. All I’m saying is that you’re gonna be married and have a child. You’re gonna be going to work and living life as a married man, not like we were in high school or Atlanta. You’re gonna’ be doing the responsible thing here, but then when push comes to shove, you’ll be them men we hated at the calls. Stepping out on their wives and kids’ for a little bit of side action. I ain’t saying that you’re going to immediately start it up like tomorrow right after the wedding, but it’s going to happen and I want you to be prepared.” Shane stated.

 

“Prepared for what?” 

 

“Prepared for when it starts to happen, you know we already had this talk and you can stop yourself. That way when the moment comes and your heart is beating so hard against your chest when you’re alone in the room with Dixon, you will recognize and remember and be able to… pull away. To remember this moment right here where I’m saying that you have one hell of a woman, and a son on the way, that is and will always need your devoted attention.” 

 

“I get it.” Rick muttered, cracking his fingers.

 

“No, you don’t. ‘Cause I know you’re thinking about getting in that car and driving out to that house. You think that I don’t know that you’re still very madly in love with Daryl? Rick, you’re going to be. He was your first love. You risked your life for him, saved him from his daddy, and stuck your neck out for him. You two, were in love… just like kids are supposed to be. But, how did he repay you? Can you honestly sit there and tell me that after everything that happened, that you forgive him for breaking your goddamn heart?” 

 

Rick growled in annoyance, throwing his beer bottle across the living room hitting the wall, shattering the picture frames that had yet to be filled with pictures and he looked at Shane. 

 

“I can sit here and say that we BOTH made mistakes in our relationship Shane. I left him when I should have taken him. I left and didn’t talk to him like I promised. I pushed him away to make it easier because I left. I didn’t want him moping around and being miserable and not sleeping and getting back into his depressive state that he was in when I first met him! Yes, he sees a therapist or was seeing one… But, I know the kid like the back of my hand… and I know that he made a mistake because I hurt him! I am the reason why he is not the one at my parent’s home right now. How I ain’t sharin’ my bed with him and with another person, woman no less. If I would have kept my promises, he wouldn’t have felt the need to seek comfort and love with someone else, causing our relationship to be over. If I didn’t… If I… If I didn’t let you talk me into fucking you then I could have probably salvaged what was left of he and I, but it was the wrong place and time and I may or may not ever be able to have him back, but one thing is for sure… We made mistakes, Shane. And I care deeply for him to this day and if there was a slightest chance before this wedding that I had to choose, I would choose what my heart is telling me and I don’t have to explain a damn thing to you. I love him, I love Lori and I love my son. That’s where I am at. I will always love him. But, I am expected to be at the end of that aisle at 4pm watching her walk down that aisle to be my wife until we take our last breaths. I have a responsibility to her and my child that will always come first. He can be here in town all he wants, but I am marrying Lori and I am going to be as good as a father as my own was and still is. I am going to support my family because that is what I was taught…”

 

“Then say his name, Rick. Say it. I want you to say it because I know a part of you wants him to be the one coming through that door at the end of the day with your son running around calling out ‘daddy’. I know that marrying Lori isn’t what you truly want, but it’s not me that you’re fooling. You have fooled yourself into thinking that you truly have an obligation to her, let alone to this sham of a wedding.”

 

“You ain’t got a clue on what you’re talking about Shane!” Rick hollered as he paced back and forth.

 

“I know you!”

 

“No you don’t! Stop saying that, Shane. You know nothing.”

 

“Then tell me! IF you think that I don’t know that you cry yourself to sleep at night, that you can’t say his name in fear of showing weakness,-”

 

“That was at the academy! You don’t know everything! I talk to him still. We talk on the phone and have been keeping in touch. He is excited about the wedding and me having a son! We are friends. Yes, my heart bleeds and wants him back and to love him unconditionally, Shane, but it’s not happening. He will always be the love of my life and all of that shit, but I am marrying Lori and she is having my child.”

 

“Say his name, then.” Shane challenged. 

 

Rick sighed and shook his head. He grabbed his blanket and went upstairs without Shane. He went into the bedroom, laid in the bed staring at the ceiling. He knew he could say ‘Daryl’ but why couldn’t he say the man’s name when asked. That he couldn’t explain not even if he were to expressing himself to God himself. But he knew that even in his dreams, Daryl was the realest and they were meant to be… But in reality, he knew he was marrying Lori and going to be a great father to their son. That is what he was going to do, and damn it all to hell if anyone was going to stop it from happening. Whether it be his best friend, his feelings and emotions… except if Daryl stood up in that church giving a reason, any reason, as to why he shouldn’t marry Lori as he’s done on so many accounts in his dreams. But that’s all they were - his dreams and that’s where he was the happiest. But the wedding was happening tomorrow and that was what was going to happen. Once he had his mind set on something, No one could tell him differently. Not even God himself.


	12. For Better, For Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Lori get married, and meet their newborn son. The past continues to weigh on Rick's mind, as well as others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit y'all! After MONTHS of writer's block, I somehow managed to drum up like 3600 words for this chapter. It just happened. I word vomited into a document, sent it to Eleni, she blessed it by writing the concluding paragraph and holy shitballs here you go!
> 
> Writing seems to come in spurts for me (cue immature giggle/snort), to the point I was having anxiety attacks over it. Damn near washed my hands of writing altogether. Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys. I do apologize in advance for those of you who do not enjoy Rick/Lori. It's like our ultimate disclaimer that Rickyl is ENDGAME, so just bear with us. And have a puke bucket on standby of this kind of hetero business makes ya queasy.
> 
> Also, the birth is not graphic and is based on my three (yes, three) c-sections that I endured. Yup, my oldest will not live down those four hours I pushed to get her out of my body. Please remember this is a work of fiction, so details and whatnot can be skewed for benefit of the story, and was not in fact copied from any existing medical text. :D

Rick is awakened by the scent of coffee, bacon and eggs, and something sweet.  Blueberry muffins, maybe?  He can hear noise coming from the kitchen, and can tell by both scent and sound that it is not Lori cooking up a storm down there.  He wipes the sleepiness from his eyes, and pulls on a t-shirt as he exits the bedroom and pads down the stairs barefoot.  A peek at his watch reveals it’s half past nine in the morning.  Rounding the corner into the kitchen, he’s greeted with the sight of his best friend at the stove, kitchen towel tossed over his shoulder, spatula in one hand and fork in the other.  He’s tossing the last of the scrambled eggs into a bowl, a dash of salt and pepper, and startles when he turns to place the bowl on the table and sees Rick.  He grins sheepishly for a moment before schooling his face to a more somber facade.

 

“Hey,” he greets Rick.  His voice gentle, apologetic.

 

“Hey,” Rick responds, with a grateful nod when Shane pushes a mug of hot coffee into his hands.  “What’s… what’s all this, huh?”  His voice is still heavy with sleep, and he plops himself down at the table, gesturing for Shane to join him.  It’s set for the two of them, and Rick knows not to expect Lori at all for the day, being busy herself with hair and makeup appointments, final tweaking of the wedding dress before their late afternoon ceremony.

 

“I… uh.  Well… I don’t exactly apologize for what I said last night.  About you… and the past, and whatnot.  But I would be remiss in my duties as best man, on this the most important day of your life, if I didn’t support you in every way you need.  Twenty is a…  _ terrifying _ age to be committing yourself to one woman for eternity, but-”  Shane pushed his eggs around on his plate, his face scrunched in concentration.

 

“But what?  Come on, man… you know I was never into the big dating scene.  I’ve never been the type to  _ need _ to be with somebody on a Friday or Saturday night.  I ain’t you.”  He shoveled some eggs and toast into his mouth, and took a sip of coffee to wash it down.

 

“Exactly right,” Shane punctuated his words by pointing his fork at Rick.  “Ain’t gonna lie, Dixon is still a concern for me.  But doing right by your girl, and your child… That’s honorable, and if you’re confident that this is it for you, then I’ll just shut my mouth for the rest of the day then.  How ‘bout that?”

 

Rick continued to eat in silence, pondering the proverbial white flag that Shane was waving.  First love.  First loves have a way of sticking with you.  Even if they don’t end up being your last love, your eternal love.  Daryl was a part of him, held a special place within his heart, and Rick was going to do his best to keep that tucked away in a nice neat little package.  Make room for the supposed infinite love that comes with having a child.  Within a few months time, he would be holding a tiny baby in his arms, the one he felt kicking and moving from within Lori’s ever expanding waistline.

 

“Lori and the baby… They’re tops on my list, Shane.  You should know that by now.  What’s done is done.  There ain’t no changing the past.  Let’s just move forward.  The future’s possibilities are endless, but today I’m just focusing on the here and now.  You keeping me from passing out in that church, and me watching my bride come down the aisle.  I don’t wanna fight.  And I also don’t want to discuss… the past. Today is a new beginning.”

 

Shane chewed his food and nodded along to what Rick was saying.  Rick could see a shadow of doubt pass over his eyes, but he pushed it aside.  Noticing the time, he announced that he had best get dressed, it was time to pick up the tuxedos.  He was to meet his parents afterward, get a light lunch in, and then they would gather at the church.

 

Showered and dressed less than twenty minutes later, Rick grinned as he stepped outside into the late Georgia morning.  It was blessedly cool, the oppressive humidity of late had abated, and he was thankful to not have to face the stifling heat in a full tuxedo.  Bow-tie, jacket, vest, the whole nine-yards.  The sun shown from a cloudless sky, putting an appropriate bounce into his step.  

 

Just as he got to the car, a familiar vehicle pulled into the driveway. 

 

“Grandpa?” Rick walked over to open the car door, aiding the gentleman as he climbed out.

 

“Richard, I’m glad I caught you before you boys went off for your suits… if you could grab those two garment bags from the back there and bring them inside, I’ll explain.”

 

Shane shot Rick a quizzical expression but walked side by side with Grandpa Grimes back into the house. Two garment bags? Had he picked up he tuxedos for them?

 

Once inside, he hung them on the nearby coat rack and met the two men in the living room. 

 

“So… Grandpa, what’s going on?” Rick asked, his hands settling on his hips.  Shane had flopped down the on the recliner, leg slung over the arm of the chair.

 

“Your Dad wanted the honors but he’s gotten tied up with the womenfolk over at the house, you see.  Yer Momma had a dizzy spell.  Nothing to worry about. Then there was some hair or makeup drama, I don’t know but it’s nothin’ we men need worrying about.  Your blues are in those garment bags.  They should fit you just fine-“

 

“Blues? Dress blues? How can that be? We ain’t got jobs yet.” 

 

“Ah, but you don’t got the total package yet.” He pulled two envelopes from his shirt pocket, handing one to Rick and one to Shane.  “Your Dad thought this would be a nice surprise. Inside those envelopes you will find your offer letters for employment with the King County Sheriff’s Department.  Y’all been hired on, low men on the totem pole. You’ll both be treated as rookies, you will be partnered up with folks that have been on the force awhile. Learn the ropes,  _ earn _ your promotions, and in no time the two of you can be partners.”

 

“No shit!” Shane exclaimed excitedly as he tore open his envelope. He let out a holler, clearly pleased with what he read.

 

“Now you boys know you’re gonna face some criticism. It’s frowned upon to hire family, nepotism or some shit. Work hard, keep your noses clean, prove you’re every bit as good as your Academy scores and your letters of recommendation from Atlanta PD.”

 

“I don’t even know what to say?” Rick grinned as he let his eyes rove over the offer letter. It gave salary and paid time off details, benefits, retirement packages, etc.

 

“Congratulations, son. I know this job business has been weighing on your mind. One less thing to worry about now, what with the baby on the way and all.”

 

“Thanks, Grandpa. I mean it. I promise, I’m gonna do my best, make ya proud of me.”  He gave his grandpa a hug, and then folded up the letter tucking it back inside the envelope.

 

“Shane? Can you give me and my grandson a few minutes alone?”

 

“Sure thing.  I’ll just go get them suits hung up in the bedroom.” He disappeared up the stairs with the garment bags in hand.

 

“Everything okay?” Rick asked, his voice edged with concern.

 

“Come, come. Sit for a minute with me.”  He settled himself on the couch and Rick joined him.  “Damn, what’s this couch made of?  Cement?”

 

Rick chuckled, “But it’s pretty, right?”

 

Grandpa gave Rick a knowing glance, and mouthed  _ women _ instead of saying the word out loud.

 

“Do this old man a favor.  I’m gonna give you some unsolicited advice.  Just pretend to listen at least.  Can ya do that?”  Grandpa cocked his head to the side in subtle Grimes fashion, and Rick settled in for what he hoped wasn’t a too long winded conversation.

 

“I’ll take all the help I can get,” he clutched a throw pillow to his chest.

 

“You happy?” He asked, gesturing with his hands around him.  “This house?  This girl?  Settlin’ down so young?”

 

“Um… well, yeah.  I mean-”

“Maybe it’s all in my head.  Maybe it’s just you growin’ up some, but your smile is different.  Your face hasn’t lit up when you smile like I remember it.  Graduation.  High School… feels like just yesterday to me, but probably an age for you.”

 

“My life was in a different place then.  I was surrounded by different people.  Some I just don’t get to see anymore,” Rick responded, fingers picking at the edge of the pillow.  Thoughts straying to the best summer of his life.  But that was over.  The past.

 

“You’re a kid, Ricky.  Life has a way of doing that, people will come into and out of your life over the decades.”  Grandpa Grimes paused, his face turning serious.  “You’re just a damn kid.  Now I won’t say I’m not disappointed in the way things have turned out for you.  Any parent or grandparent wants to see their children settled  _ before _ they do things like getting married and having babies.  But that’s not always in the cards, you see.  And that’s okay, because I know you got a good head on them shoulders.  You’re a good boy.  You’re doing the right thing, but I want you to understand you are in for the hardest ride of your life.  I am not telling you these things to scare you.  I’m telling you these things to help prepare you for the inevitable changes to come.”

 

“Okay,” Rick’s shoulders sagged.  He didn’t like this turn of conversation.

 

“Who you are.  Today.  Right now.  That’s not who you’re going to be a week from now.  A month, a year, ten years…  And Lori?  Motherhood is going to change her too.  Everything changes.  Your likes, your interests, your opinions… it all changes as you grow and age and experience new things.  That keeps things interesting and exciting, as long as you accept that these changes are going to happen.  Becoming a parent… you’ve probably heard it a hundred times already.  It is the hardest thing you’ll ever endure, and also the absolute best.”  Grandpa Grimes’ eyes twinkled.  “And even better, is when ya become a grandparent.  Because then you can send those little brats home with their parents, ain’t yer problem!”

 

Rick snorted, and full on belly laughed when his Grandpa joined in.  He laughed until his eyes were wet, and soon stopped to catch his breath.

 

“How ya feelin’?” Grandpa asked, “right now?”

 

“Hmm,” Rick thought to himself for a moment.  “I’m excited.  And… terrified.  And… hoping I’m not making the biggest mistake of my life…”

 

“Any regrets?”

 

Rick nodded, “A few.”  He shrugged, not quite willing to share more.

 

“Good.  I’d be worried if ya didn’t, or if you felt anything other than a clusterfuck of emotions.  You have many, many good days ahead, Richard.  Ain’t nobody said life was easy.  Work hard.  Job, family, everything.  And you’ll reap the rewards.  You’ll see.”  Grandpa grinned at Rick, putting out a hand to shake Rick’s firmly.   “Alright now, time for me to go.  I’ll see ya at the church.”  

 

Rick walked his grandfather out to his car, and waved as the car pulled away, smiling wistfully as the car rounded the corner out of sight.  His grandfather’s words weighed heavy on his mind.  People come and go, that was true.  And it made him wonder if Daryl was one of the ones that would go, that wouldn’t be a part of his future.

 

“Hey,”  Shane called from the doorway.  “Let’s go blow off some steam.  Wanna go muddin’?”

 

“What if we get stuck?  I can’t miss my weddin’!”

 

“Dude, that’s what cell phones are for.  Relax.  Come on, let’s have a little fun before that ball and chain-”

 

“Hey!” Rick smacked Shane playfully on the arm.  “Don’t talk about my wife like that!”

 

Shane drove, and Rick listened as he chattered on about everything and nothing all at once.  Laughing easily at his jokes, and thankful to have the strength of his best friend at his side as he made this ultimate step toward the future.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


The wedding went off without a hitch.  It was a small ceremony at a nearby congregational church.  The reverend, a sweet silver haired woman, a rarity in these parts, who was willing to overlook the obvious swell of Lori’s stomach to issue their vows and make them one.  Lori was positively radiant.  She work a simple ivory satin gown, a deep v in the back showing off her porcelain skin.  Her hair hung down in loose curls, a simple clip adorned with crystals keeping it off her face.  A bouquet of burgundy roses and white calla lilies held in her hand, covered her pregnant belly for photographs.  Slim as she was, at just shy of seven months pregnant, she didn’t appear so at just the right angle.  Still the photographer captured a few poses of the two looking adoringly into each other’s eyes with their ring adorned hands over the baby.

 

After the ceremony, they went to Rick’s parent’s house for a small reception.  Family, close relatives, and their parents were in attendance.  A tent was erected, tables and chairs spread beneath it along with a small dance floor, and a DJ.  They danced to From This Moment by Shania Twain, and dined on a traditional southern barbecue for their meal.  They cut the cake, fed it to each other and kissed, and then were whisked away by a limousine for a short honeymoon in Savannah.  

 

Rick had gotten them a room at a small inn near the beach, and they both collapsed onto the bed given the late hour of their arrival.  The chocolate covered strawberries that awaited them were put into the small in-room mini fridge.  Rick helped Lori out of her dress and into something more comfortable, and they fell asleep to the sounds of the ocean waves rolling against the shore from the open window.  Three days later, they were back in King County.

 

* * *

 

 

Rick’s first day on the job was a week after returning from his honeymoon.  Shane already had a week under his belt, and every night he’d call Rick and tell him about his day.  What to expect, the folks he worked with, the random calls he had to go out on.  It helped ease some of Rick’s concerns when he heard that things were going so well.  A month on the force, and he had an easy camaraderie with his fellow officers.  His shifts varied.  Some he shared with Shane, others they would wave as one arrived and the other left.  

 

Despite their experience in the big city, small town policing had its own challenges and every day Rick was learning something new.  Things were going well at home, he and Lori falling into predictable patterns, and the house was nearly ready for the arrival of their baby.

 

It was a brisk afternoon, cooler than normal, when Rick pulled into a gas station on his way home.  Lori had texted earlier with a craving for Dr. Pepper, and he needed fuel.  He topped off his tank, and went inside, grabbing the soda, and a Snickers bar on his way to the cashier.

 

“That’s gonna rot yer teeth out, man… you tryin’ to put yerself into a diabetic coma?”  The unmistakable gravel tone made Rick’s chest hitch, and he turned toward the voice.  Sure enough, Daryl was walking toward the cashier with a coffee in hand.

 

“Hm.  And how many sugars you got in that coffee there, Mr. Sweet Tooth?  Seven?”

 

“Meh, I’ve cut back.  Just five now.”

 

Rick snorted, setting his things up on the counter to pay.  Daryl placed his coffee next to it, and pushed Rick aside.  “I got this, Daddy-to-be, right?  Yer wife ain’t popped yet, has she?”

 

The clerk rang up the purchases, chewing her gum loudly, and announced the total to Daryl.  He handed over the cash, and pocketed the change.

 

“She’s due any day now,” Rick smiled, gathering up his things.  “She’s miserable.  Everything hurts.  Last few weeks she’s been tuckered out.”

 

“Hm, well good luck to ya both.  Hope it’s an… easy birth or somethin’.  I dunno.  Do people say that?”  

 

Rick chuckled, “Thank you.  I get what you mean.  So, uh…” Rick reached up to scratch at the back of his neck, feeling every bit as awkward as he looked.  “How’s life treating you these days?”

 

Daryl responded with an uninformative shrug of the shoulders, tossing the hair out of his eyes.  

 

“Heard you’re not working for Dale anymore?  That true?” Rick asked, pressing on.

 

“Garage pays more.  I help out when he gets stuck, needs a second hand.  But mostly no.”

 

“Hm,” Rick nodded thoughtfully.  “Guess I won’t ask how Merle is-”

 

“Merle’s Merle, just redneck asshole.”

 

“He keepin’ out of trouble?”

 

“Oh, come on.  Seriously,  _ Officer? _ How do you expect me to answer that question.  I ain’t ratting out my brother.”

 

“Whoa, that’s totally not how I meant it.  Just… how things used to be.  I just didn’t want you to have a repeat performance.  Don’t want to have to go identifying bodies because Merle has done blown up a meth lab or something stupid…”

 

“Nah.  Ain’t gotta worry about that.  It’s a… don’t ask, don’t tell policy at home.  Ain’t none of that stuff there.”

 

Rick nodded, and smiled.  Obviously pleased to hear that Daryl hadn’t fallen back on old ways, nor had he gotten sucked back into Merle’s depravity.  A chime from his pocket indicated Rick just got a text message.  It was Lori.

 

**_You off duty yet?  My water just broke!_ **

 

“Oh shit!” Rick looked up at Daryl, “Lori’s water just broke!  Oh my god!  Oh my god. Whoa, I gotta get home!”

 

“Easy there fella, take a few deep breaths.”  Daryl followed Rick out to his car.  “Hey… treat this like you would any other call.  First responder, right?  Don’t freak out or you’ll make it worse for her, okay?”

 

Rick nodded frantically as he started the car. 

 

“Okay, yeah…” Deep breath in, and out, three times.  “Yeah, okay.  I got this.  I got this.  Thanks, Daryl!”  He tossed up a hand to wave as he pulled out of the gas station, tires squealing on the way.  

  
  


* * *

 

It was more than several hours later, and Rick was pacing the halls of the Maternity ward.  The baby still had not arrived.  While Lori’s water had broken, the sporadic contractions she was having only increased marginally.  She was at 2 centimeters with 8 more to go before pushing was even an option.  His mother was with her now, he needed a break, and she was a welcome distraction for Lori.  The nurses checked in on her periodically, but until things began to escalate, it was a whole of of “we just need to be patient.”

 

He was by her side, holding her hand, even going as far as holding her leg back when it came time to push.  But try as she might, the baby wouldn’t budge.  After four hours of pushing, and a new rotation of doctors and nurses, it was decided for the safety of both baby and exhausted mom, a c-section would be performed.  Lori nearly cried with relief, that her agony would soon abate.  Rick trembled as he pulled on the surgical garb to be able to join her in the operating room.  They kept him outside the room while the spinal block was administered, and she smiled tearfully at him when he was given a stool to sit on near her head.

 

“Hey…”  He grinned down at her.

 

“Hey…” She grinned back, a tear escaping her eye.

 

“You okay?”  Rick asked, eyeing the monitors, pleased to see that her blood pressure and heart rate had come down some.

 

“Mm-hm, just… a bit scared.  But the pain is gone now, I’m comfortable.  I may have proposed to the anesthesiologist though when my body went blissfully numb.”

 

“Oh did you now?” Rick huffed out a laugh.  

 

“I’m sorry.  I just-”

 

“Hey.  It’s alright.  It’s almost time.  Can’t wait to meet this little guy.”  He pulled down his mask enough to give Lori a kiss on the forehead, and resumed his position.  The surgery began.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Momma… meet Carl Andrew Grimes.”  Rick spoke softly as he carried a tiny bundle of baby burrito over to his mother who was seated on the couch in the hospital room.  Lori was slightly elevated on the bed eating some italian ice as the nurses busied themselves with her IV’s and making her comfortable.  Rick’s parents were allowed into the room, two visitors at a time.  Lori’s parents would be by later, and Rick had already sent a photo off to Shane.

 

“Ohhhh Richard, he looks so much like you did when you were born!”

 

“Oh, hush,” Samuel scolded.  “All babies look the same, Evie.”

 

“Oh, they most certainly do not!” Evelyn scolded right back, goodnaturedly.  “The dark hair, the cute button nose…  My goodness…”  Evelyn marveled over the tiny human that Lori and Rick had created.

 

“Lori, you did a great job, honey!”  Evelyn smiled over at her.  “He is just… too beautiful for words!”

 

“You gonna share, woman.  Or what?” Sam asked, his hands out ready to take hold of his grandson.  She placed the tiny bundle in Sam’s hands, kissing him on the cheek as she did so, enjoying that same look of wonder she saw on his face all those years ago.

 

Rick sat at Lori’s bedside, holding her hand, their fingers entwined.  He smiled softly watching his parents holding his sleeping son.  Pulling Lori’s hand up, he kissed her fingers.

 

“Thank you,”  he said quietly, turning to face her.

 

“For what?” She asked, quizzically.

 

“For Carl.  For… everything.  For loving me?  Stuff ain’t always gonna be easy, but… we’re in this together, right?”

 

“Of course, baby,”  Lori squeezed his hand tight.  “I love you, so much.”

  
  


Over the few days in the hospital Rick and Lori got the taste of parenthood rather quickly. Carl was clearly always hungry, Lori in pain making Rick pick the slack up. Shane came by and saw his ‘nephew' and just cooed all over him which was rather odd for him, but who doesn't love babies. But there was thing he was kicking himself for… Daryl. He sat in the reclining chair with his phone open trying to stop himself from even messaging his former lover. He only wanted to tell him about Carl and how in love he was with his son and how perfect the kid was. He knew that he wanted to tell him that it was nice to see his rugged friend, but he couldn't could he? Nor with Lori sound asleep with Carl asleep next to her. He possibly couldn't, could he?

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssst. Rickyl is endgame. Just a reminder. :D


	13. Ch-ch-ch-changes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is now a year old, and the Grimes family celebrates the momentous occasion. Lori is forced to keep a secret, and bad news soon grips the hearts of the Grimes'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at it again! Eleni and I went halfsies on this chapter, and have already chatted about the next chapter. Things are going to start moving at a fast pace, and there are changes on the horizon. Eeeeeeeeek! Lori and Rick are still in a good place (sorry!), but we did gift you fine folks some Rickyl interaction (you're welcome!)
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with us this far! Creativity ebbs and flows, it's feast or famine. Let's hope it sticks with us so we can finish off part 2 of this series, and get started on part 3!

Carl’s first year flew by. They were all gathered at the house getting ready to watch the squirt be covered in cake. The obvious delicious cake that Lori had once got from the sweet gentleman at Tobin’s Bakery. She had gotten chocolate with white icing and the day prior, Evelyn and her went and got decorations for his party. It was bittersweet. Lori had agreed to Rick and Shane taking Carl to the park so they were all out of her hair so his mom and wife could decorate. Plus, Rick had finally been able to get some sort of space that wasn’t set at being at work with people he didn’t even really know. 

 

Lori had Evelyn’s favorite southern gospel playing on Pandora as they began decorating and talking. They cooed all over Carl and how much Evelyn absolutely loved being a Grandma. She certainly couldn’t get over how much her grandson looked like her little  _ Jeffy.  _ She was always loving on him and taking pictures… it was bittersweet for her and Samuel to watch her only grandson grow up. Hard for her to believe it had been a year. 

 

They blew the balloons up, tied them up on whatever they could find, then went to the streamers and started getting the rest of the house decorated before turning to bringing the gifts in from the garage. Evelyn made herself up the stairs and through the house and as she began making her way into the living room, she fell without any warning.

 

“Oh my god! Evelyn!” Lori screamed in fear as she dropped the presents she had carried in. 

 

“Oh, Lori. I’m fine! I lost my footing, sweetheart!” Evelyn laughed.

 

“Evelyn…” Lori pressed.

 

“Lori, honey. I promise I am fine. I didn’t break nothin’ or hit myself of anything.” 

 

“Evelyn, what about at the wedding! You’ve been falling so much lately and ya’ keep blaming it on your lost footing. I am a nurse, I know better. Rick and Sam may not, but I do. I think this is more than that.” Lori pressed even more.

 

Evelyn sighed as she got herself up from the floor and began walking, “See. All fine.” She then pressed her lips into a tight smile.

 

“Please, just take a seat. Let me at least check you out.” Lori pleaded as she moved the gifts to the side.

 

“If I do, will you drop it so we can get back to getting the house ready for that little boy of ours?” 

 

“Promise.” Lori smiled as she went and grabbed her bag from the closet. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Lori kept her promise although she continued to keep a close eye on her mother in-law, which didn’t go unnoticed. Rick noticed it as Carl was getting messy as hell in the cake and pictures weren’t being taken except for the ones that Shane was able to catch of the little squirt. 

 

It wasn’t long before the house had been cleared out leaving the three of them all alone. Carl was in the playpen watching a Thomas The Train as Rick and Lori were in the kitchen cleaning up what was left of the party. 

 

“So, what was all that about today?” Rick asked as he grabbed another trash bag from the pantry. 

 

“What was all what about?” Lori asked as she began helping clean the trash up. 

 

“Staring at mom all day. It was kinda weird, to be honest.” 

 

“I wasn’t necessarily staring at her, Rick.” She sighed and shook her head.

 

“Look, I was just wondering why my wife was staring at my mother as if something was wrong.” Rick pressed as he stopped and looked at his wife knowing all too well that there was something going on. 

 

Lori leaned against the counter as she looked right back at Rick with a blank look. 

 

“Lori! What is going on with my mom!” 

 

“I don’t know for sure on what’s going on with her, Rick! I truly don’t… But what I do know is that there is  _ SOMETHING  _ going on with her. A year ago at our wedding she got dizzy and within a year she has fallen more times than not with the statement of  _ ‘I just lost my footing’.”  _ Lori raised her voice right back. 

 

“What’re you saying, Lor?” Rick asked as he took a seat at the table.

 

“I am saying that with me being a nurse, that there is something going on with mom. I don’t know what for sure as I am not a doctor but, honey… something is going on and she ain’t telling no one. She made me promise not to say something and I didn’t through the party, but I can’t not say something when it comes to her holding our child and if she falls… and she hurts herself or even Carl… I couldn’t forgive myself. I just, I really don’t know what to do.” Lori sighed as she looked at her feet, “I don’t want your mom to be mad at me but I don’t want something worse happening when I knew that I could have said or done something.”

 

“And you didn’t want to draw attention to anyone but Carl…” Rick whispered as he hung his head down.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t want to put your mother on the spot…”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay.” Rick whispered again as he got up, grabbing the keys from the cabinet beside her, “I’ll be back in a bit.” He said as he kissed her cheek then kissed Carl as well before walking out of the front door. 

 

* * *

 

Rick pulled up in front of his parent’s barely lit house and sat in the cruiser, knowing full well that he’d hear from his dad in the morning about using the police car for personal reasons. He blew out a big sigh as his head was running in circles. Something was wrong with his mother. His mom. His biggest supporter, his biggest influence, his best friend, and the one person who’s never left him besides his dad. 

 

Before he knew it, the car was turned off and he was standing at the front door playing with his keys. He sighed before he turned and started walking down the steps and heard the front door open. 

 

“Richard?” His mom’s angelic voice called. 

 

“Mom. I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Rick asked as he walked back to the front door. 

 

“Not at all, sweetheart. I was coming into the kitchen to make your father another cup of tea. He’s got some sort of cold creeping up. What brings you here at this time of night?” She asked as she opened the door, letting her boy inside.

 

“I was just checkin’ in on you. You and dad left fairly early after the party.” Rick said as he walked into the kitchen after his mom, taking a seat at the island.

 

“You couldn’t have called, Richard?” She asked with a skeptic look taking over her face.

 

“Mom.” Rick whispered as he made eye-contact with her.

 

She sighed as she leaned over the island and grabbed his hands. 

 

“Mom. What’s going on with you?” Rick whispered, trying to hold back the fear of the answer. 

 

“Nothing, Richard. I am fine. I told Lori that I lost my footing. I had all of Carl’s gifts in my hands, covering my eyes to where I couldn’t really see and I just tripped and fell. She begged me to let her check me out and everything turned out fine. With what she could find was nothing. I was fine. I was walking fine afterwards. I didn’t fall nor break nothing.”

 

“Mom… I know when you’re lying!” Rick slightly raised his voice, knowing that if his daddy heard him it wouldn’t have been pretty. 

 

“Richard Sawyer Grimes! How dare you come into my house and insinuate that I am a liar. My own son of mine was raised better than that to come to conclusions before knowing all the details… Your own father raised you better… I don’t know what was said or whatnot but I have never lied to you about a thing! I deserve an apology from you, young man.” Evelyn ragingly expressed, throwing her hands all around in the air.

 

“Tooth fairy? Santa Claus, Easter Bunny… Cupid… Yeah, they’re real, right?” Rick scoffed and shook his head. “Does dad even know what’s going on with you?” 

 

“Richard Sawyer, I really do not appreciate this tone that you have taken with me. You may be married and have a child, but I am still your mother, young man. I will be your mother ‘til the day I die and you will respect me just as. I swear to the good lord above,-” She paused as Samuel called out.

 

“Evie! Who’re you talking to?” 

 

Evelyn looked at Rick who eyed her right back. “Your son showed up!” 

 

“Rick! Get in here, son!” Sam hollered back.

 

Rick rolled his eyes and looked away from his mom before patting the counter and made his way into the living room. 

 

“Hey, dad.” Rick sighed as he collapsed onto the leather couch that he had once taken Daryl, but he quickly shook that thought out of his mind.

 

“What brings ya’ over so late, son?” his dad asked as he muted the news and folded the newspaper up, placing it on his lap.

 

Rick looked over his shoulder looking for his mom before turning his attention back to his dad. 

 

“Rick?” 

 

“I’m worried about mom.” Rick whispered softly as he leaned closer to his dad.

 

“About what? She’s fine, son.” 

 

“Are you delusional, dad? I mean, come on now. If Lori has suspicions than it’s something serious.” Rick whispered as he pressed the bridge of his nose.

 

“Then tell me why Lori is concerned which is bringing you to be as well.” 

 

Rick sighed and looked over his shoulder once more, “A year ago at the wedding, she got dizzy. Within this last year she has fallen so many times and blaming it on losing her footing. She fell again today at my house, helping Lor bring in the presents for Carl and she said it was her footing again. I am worried that there is seriously something going on and she doesn’t know about it. I’m worried for her safety and Carl’s when she watches him through the week for us. I just… She is denying that anything is wrong and I know that she’s lying to me.” 

 

“Now, Richard… It’s not nice to call anyone a liar unless you have proof to back those allegations. We both taught you that and as the sounds of it, you don’t have any. So, you need to apologize to your mama. I know damn well that you wouldn’t want to be called a liar if you really weren’t lying. It’s just not right, or respectful and we raised you to be just that. I will talk to your mom and have her see the doctor and see if there is anything going on that we may not know about but, son, there is always a better way to go about things and how you did it tonight, was  _ NOT  _ the best way to do it.” 

 

“Dad, I know, but I know that mom ain’t gonna go see the doc without any sort of agreement. She’s gonna say she’s fine even know she knows that she ain’t.” 

 

“Now let me ask ya something there. Do you think there’s a chance that she may not know if something is wrong?” 

 

“I guess.” Rick whispered as he looked up at the ceiling cursing himself. 

 

“Then there ain’t a reason for the allegations to be made without truly knowing.” Sam scolded and sighed as he looked at his distraught child. 

 

They sat there in silence before hearing glass shattering causing them both to look at one another before they both ran into the kitchen looking at Evelyn who was passed out on the floor.

 

“Dad!” Rick screamed as his dad flew across the kitchen floor on his knees.

 

“Evie! Evie! Evelyn! Wake up, honey!” He screamed as he shook her. 

 

“Rick, call 911, now!” 

 

“Dad! We are 911! By the time they get here, we could have her there at the hospital…” Rick panicked.

 

His dad looked at him and closed his eyes.

 

“Dad! What’re you wanting to do! I need to know. Please.” Rick pleaded as he started crying. 

 

“Go start it. I got your mama.” 

 

Rick ran as fast as he could to get the car started and within seconds his father was carrying her right out to the car and put her in the back seat. 

 

“Sit,-”

 

“I got it, dad.” Rick cried as he jumped in the back with his mom as Sam had squealed tires right out of the driveway, lights and sirens at it.

 

Rick cried, there was no way for him to stop them. He was petrified. This is was his mama and the only one he was ever gonna have no matter if there was a chance someone to fill the shoes. This is mom, and he was scared. Sam was scared. Rick knew he should have called Lori to tell her what was happening but he didn’t. He knew he should’ve called Shane, but he didn’t… But the one person he told… was a no brainer for him.

 

_ [Rick]: Hey. I know it’s late and I’m sure you must be asleep.. Ain’t got a clue on _

 

He didn’t finish the text as his dad pulled into the emergency entrance and ran around to the other side of the car grabbing Evelyn, “Park the car.”

 

Rick did just that and was inside waiting with his dad whose hands were covering his face.

 

“Grandpa is coming. Just to warn ya. Called him.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“You call Lori, let her know?” 

 

“Not till I find something out.” 

 

They sat there in silence, Grandpa Grimes came in and took a seat next to Samuel. Three generations sitting next to one another. All looking alike. Right leg over the the left, thinking faces on, and scared out of their mind. But Rick was quickly brought out of his daze when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

_ [Daryl:] Hey, man. It’s not late. Just got done closing Lucille’s up. What’s goin’ on? Yer text kinda freaked me out. Wasn’t sure if it was meant for me. _

 

Rick closed his eyes. Thanking God, if there was one, that Daryl messaged him back. He knew that Daryl shouldn’t have been the one he messaged, but he did. He knew that if anyone should have the right to know, it was him. His mom took him in, raised him the best she could and loved him as her own child. Within a second, his fingers were typing.

 

_ [Rick]: Yeah. It was. Dad and I rushed mom to the ER. Grandpa is here with us. Mom collapsed and went unconscious. Neither dad or I could get her to wake up. I’m pretty scared. Dad’s scared. We’re all freaking the fuck out here. I know that we… y’know, but mom loves you as her own child and you’re family. I just… I didn’t know who else to message. _ __   
  


_ [Daryl]: Want me to come ? I don’t mind comin’ if that is what yer daddy needs… or you. And yer right, your parent’s are my family… even if… Yeah.  _

 

_ [Rick]: I don’t know, Dar. I don’t know if you should come or not. I want you to, but I also have to call Lori when I find something out. She don’t even know that mom is in the hospital… I haven’t told her. I ain’t even told Shane. I am just, I ain’t even got a clue. _

 

_ [Daryl]: I’ll let you make that decision. But I do have one question for you. _

 

_ [Rick]: And what’s that? _

 

_ [Daryl]: Why haven’t yer told the wife? She is and should have been the first one you should have told. _

 

Rick sat there as his father was now pacing back and forth. His grandpa was drinking his second cup of coffee. And he looked down at his phone. Why did he tell Daryl first? He was genuinely happy with Lori. He had a beautiful child who he loved with his whole heart. He had his job, his own house. His life was… good, except there was something missing.

 

_ [Rick]: Uh, well, I wanted to find something out before letting her know. Since she’d have to drag Carl out and he’s most likely already asleep. I just didn’t want to freak her out… And, I told you first because… ‘Cause… Mom is gonna need to see you. Dad too.  _

 

_ [Daryl]: Which brings me back to if you want me to come or not. Are you afraid that me being there for the family will cause issues with the wife? I mean, I am a family friend… That we’ve both established.. I just… _

 

_ [Rick]: Why is this so hard. It’s a easy question. It’s a simple answer. Yes or no. Yes I do, or no you shouldn’t. Yes, it’d be great for you to be here because we all need the support that we can get… No because, well, I don’t know how to answer all the questions when she starts asking. It’s a relatively easy question with an easier answer yet I cannot seem to come up with one. _

 

Rick replied and pocketed the phone as he got up to go talk to his dad.

 

“Dad?” 

 

“Yea, son.”

 

“So, uh, Dar wants to come and see you, Pop and Mom. Didn’t know what to tell him.”

 

“If he wants to come, then that is fine. He’s family. We love him. Y’all are friends. It’s fine with me if it’s fine with you.” 

 

“Yeah, I know. I just…”

 

“What?” 

 

“I have to tell Lori and as soon as I do, I know she’ll drag Carl out and come all the way here and then it’s gonna be my ex boyfriend, my wife and son and I. It’s gonna be hard for the answers I’ll have to give when she asks and dad, I don’t know how to give her the answers that she’ll be wanting…”

 

“What do you want, kid? Do you want Daryl here?”

 

“Yes. I do. I think I’ll always want him here, Dad.” 

 

“Then there isn't a issue with having a family friend here for support. But, son, if that's the case you need to come to terms that that's all it will be. You've got a wife and a kid.” 

 

“I know.”

 

“Then you need to make sure you can keep your emotions in check with the both of them.” 

 

Rick sighed as he nodded. He pulled his phone out and opened his messages. 

 

_ [Rick]: As much as mom and dad would love for you to be here, I don't think it's wise…  _

 

_ [Daryl]: Is that what you want ? _

 

_ [Rick]: I think that it's wise that we keep it how it's been. I have a wife and son now and I have to think about them.  _

 

_ [Daryl]: This has nothing to do with you or your family. This has to do with your momma who's lying in the hospital just as scared as you. How could you be so selfish? The kid I knew was never this way.  _

 

Rick sighed as he read and reread the message. He was right… he was never like this. Especially about things like this. 

 

_ [Rick]: Dar… _

 

_ [Daryl]: Just tell me what the fuck you want. I either get in my car and I'm there within 30 minutes, or I don't come.  _

 

_ [Rick]: I want you to come but what about Lori and the questions. _

 

_ [Daryl]: What the fuck are you talking about. Questions ? _

 

_ [Rick]: Momma asking for you and then Lori asks about who you are and how we know you.  _

 

_ [Daryl]: I'm a friend. No one else no different except me, you, yer momma and daddy. _

 

Rick sat there bouncing his legs as he had already called Lori, awaiting for her and Carl. He groaned as he pressed the bridge of his nose. What if Daryl showed up. What if his emotions took over because of the situation. What if Lori could tell? What if… would have been so bad if Daryl had happened to be there… would it really be so bad ? 

 

_ [Rick]: Fine. I'll meet you out front.  _

 

_ [Daryl]: Okay.  _

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


True to his word, Daryl arrived at the hospital a half hour later.  

 

_ Daryl:  I’m here.  Gonna have a smoke and then I’ll be up _

 

_ Rick:  I’ll meet you out front?  No change, no news, I could use the air _

 

_ Daryl:  K _

 

Rick let Sam know he was stepping out for a few moments.  His Dad waved him off, “I’ll call if anything changes.”

 

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose waiting for the elevator to arrive.  He took it down to the ground floor and walked outside.  He followed the faint scent of cigarette smoke down the sidewalk and around the side of the building, to a small stone courtyard.  Daryl was leaning up against the tree, the glowing ember of his cigarette rising to his mouth.

 

“So what’s going on with Mrs. G?” Daryl asked, moving to a wide stone bench, and gesturing for Rick to join him.

 

“I don’t know… Lori said she was having some dizzy spells lately, but that Mom brushes it off as losing her footing or whatever.  I went to the house tonight, to find out more and… she brushed it off as nothing and went into the kitchen for some tea.  Dad and I talked and next thing I know, she’s unconscious on the floor.”  Rick’s hands were shaking, and he rubbed them down his thighs.  “Mom isn’t even that old. She’s not even in her 60’s. I’m so not ready for anything to happen to her. There was a minute there I thought she was dead. Do you have any idea what that feels like?”

 

Daryl snorted, “Seriously, Grimes?”

 

Rick looked at Daryl in contempt and then understanding. Daryl’s own mother was dead and had been for years.

 

“Oh fuck me, I’m sorry! What the hell… I can’t believe I said that.” Rick hung his head, berating himself for such an insensitive comment.

 

“I may not have had a relationship with my parents like you have with yours, but… I have an idea what it’s like to lose someone you love.” Daryl took a long drag from his cigarette, and avoided Rick’s eyes.

 

“Hmm…,” Rick nodded. “I uh… I owe you an apology for so many things.”

 

“Don’t,” Daryl held up a hand.

 

“Not… no, Daryl not that. I mean we can discuss that some other time but l meant earlier. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you couldn’t come here. I didn’t… I don’t know what I was thinking, and I was a dick and I’m sorry.”

 

“Let me ask you something… why doesn’t Lori know about us? You ashamed of the past? You ashamed of your sexuality, or something? I’m honestly curious, because to me it shouldn’t matter at all. You and I.  The two of you are hitched and got a kid. Why does it need to be a secret?”

 

Rick blushed, clearly ashamed.

 

“Anybody else and I wouldn’t have bothered coming. But that’s your mom, and she means something to  _ me. _ I’ve no interest in challenging your wife, I have no problem with her. But you seem to have issue with her and I occupying the same space. So again, what are you so ashamed of?”

 

Rick shrugged hopelessly, staring down at his shoes.   _ What was the big deal? _ He thought to himself.  

 

“You love your wife?”  Daryl asked.

 

“Of course I do,” Rick answered.

 

“And she loves you?”

 

“I’ve no reason to think otherwise,” Rick responded, his voice confident.  He had no doubt that Lori loved him.  She told him every day before he left for his shift.  And every night before she drifted off to sleep.  If she didn’t love him, would she have bothered marrying him? And allow him in Carl’s life?  Because she certainly didn’t need or have to.   She didn’t do it out of any sense of obligation.  She did it because she wanted to.  As far as wives and mothers go, Rick felt she was doing a phenomenal job.  Her cooking may be sub-par, but he helped pick up the slack when he could.  

 

“Then why should it matter what your past relationships were?  If y’all are that secure in your marriage, then what we had?  It’s irrelevant.  I’m here to see yer mom.   That’s it.  Socializing with you and your Dad and Pop, we’ll call that an added bonus.  But that is it.  You get your panties in a wad over the most ridiculous things, Grimes.  Time to grow up a little.  This ain’t high school.  We both moved on.  Our lives are going off in different directions, we’re with different people.  Who the fuck cares?”

 

“Guess I’m just haunted by the past,” Rick answered.  He shrugged again, leaning his head back to look up at the night sky.  “Made some mistakes…”

 

“You sayin’ Carl is one of them?”  Daryl’s voice carried an air of betrayal.  If Rick was implying that Carl was an accident, that he had been unwanted… well that just struck him to the core.  A child that knows they are unwanted, that’s a hurt you never recover from and he knew that feeling all to well.

 

“No,”  Rick shook his head.  “Carl is a blessin’.  He’s… the sun, the moon, the stars.  Life without him would be  _ unimaginable. _  God I don’t even want to think about that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Not giving people what they need.  Not giving myself entirely over to someone.  Not being… enough.”

 

The two sat on the bench, the silence stretching out between them.  Daryl stubbed out his cigarette, tossing the butt into the trash.  He stood and stretched, and Rick watched.  He was gifted with the sight of Daryl’s strong arms, muscles tensing and bulging in all the right places.  His shirt lifted above his belt, revealing strong abs and a hint of body hair leading downward.  He tossed the hair out of his eyes, and noted the time on his phone.

 

“Here’s what yer gonna do.  When I round that corner, yer gonna pick up the phone, and call your wife.  She’s probably worried sick as it is, and it ain’t fair to stretch that out a moment longer.  I’m gonna head up, pay my respects, and be on my way.  You are also going to work on getting yer head out of yer ass.  Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks.  Worry about you, and your family.   _ Learn _ from these mistakes that so haunt you.  Alright?”

 

Rick nodded, groaning as he stood up from the cold stone bench.  He stood awkwardly with his hands shoved into his pockets.  Daryl rolled his eyes, and reach out to smack Rick on the arm.

 

“Hey, snap out of it.  You got some folks who will be needin’ your support.  Alright?  Anything changes I expect a text or something from you.  I don’t do hospitals, so unless things get worse, I probably won’t be back.  I’ll just visit her at home.  She  _ is _ coming back home.  M’kay?”

 

Rick nodded, again.  “Thanks, Daryl.  I mean it.  I am sorry for… my mental relapse or whatever that fuck that was, earlier.”

 

“I get it man, that’s yer momma.  Now call yer baby momma before I have to call her m’self!”  He backed away from Rick, giving him a smirk and a phony salute.  A moment later he was around the corner and gone.  Rick collapsed back down on the bench with a sigh, and pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

Lori was in tears when Rick shared the news.  She was understandably upset for not pressing the issue further and having Evelyn checked out sooner.  But she was between a rock and a hard place, wanting to help yet at the same time be respectful of her elder’s wishes.  Rick talked her through her tears, and she practically shooed him away back up the elevator to go find out what was going on with Mrs. Grimes.  

 

“Give Carl a kiss from me, alright?”

 

“Of course, baby.  I love you!  If she wakes up, tell your Momma I’ll be there to see her tomorrow.”

 

“Will do, love you too.”

 

And with that, the call ended and Rick headed back inside.

 

* * *

 

Pop had gone home, there wasn’t anything for him to do except sit and wait.  And at nearly eighty years old, the man needed his rest.  Sam and Rick sat in the moderately comfortable chairs of Evelyn’s hospital room, listening in stunned silence to the doctors rattling off the various tests they wanted to do.  Evelyn had not regained consciousness, but preliminary results indicated blood sugar levels were fine ruling out a diabetic episode.  Her blood pressure was elevated, and heart rate higher than normal, but not in the danger zone.  She had more than a few bumps and bruises from collapsing, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary.  But it was still early.  She was in ICU so they could monitor her around the clock, and would soon be taking her out of the room for a Cat Scan or MRI or something.  Rick rubbed tiredly at his eyes, he didn’t care what they did, he just wanted Evelyn to open her eyes and  _ talk _ to him.

 

“You okay, son?”  Sam asked, his eyes were closed and his head was leaning back against the wall, voice heavy with need for sleep.  

 

“Mm, yeah.  Just feelin’ a bit impatient, is all.”

 

“Me too.  Why don’t you go on home, get some rest?  There isn’t anything you or I can do to make this go faster.”

 

“I don’t want to… I mean, this is Mom.”

 

“Richard… go home to your wife.  Get some sleep.  We’ll still be here in the morning.”  He opened his eyes to look at Rick.  “Please…”

 

Rick was set to protest again, but the red rim of his father’s eyes and the tone bordering on desperate need to be alone with his wife kept his lips firmly closed.

 

“Yes, sir.  Call me if-”

 

“That goes without saying, son.  Now go.”  

 

Rick stood to go, giving his father’s shoulder a squeeze before he walked out of the room.  As he pulled the door closed, he looked back over his shoulder to the sight of his father bent over Evelyn’s hand, placing a tender kiss there and crying softly.  This wasn’t just affecting Rick, Evelyn was the love of Sam’s life.  And to see her laid out in that bed, unmoving must have been tearing him apart.  Rick wiped a hand across his wet cheeks, and left the hospital.  Crawling into bed an hour later, he snuggled up to Lori’s back and listened to her breathe.  She was still asleep but aware enough of his presence to pull his arm around her, clutching his hand to her chest.  It was hours before his eyes closed, but sleep came for him just before dawn.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Hope Dies Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick’s world shatters with the news of his mother’s failing health. Will he be able to hold it together? Who will be there to pick up the pieces?

Daryl slept in his truck that night, while Rick had gone home to Lori and Carl. By early morning, Daryl had smoothed his hair out the best he could and smoked himself a cigarette before going inside. Sam was pacing, cracking his neck and fingers all while trying to stay awake. 

When he got inside he stood vigilantly at the nurse station waiting to get approved for visiting Evelyn. Sam made his way around the back half of the nurses station, looking right at him. 

“Daryl?” Sam grunted making his way right in front of him.

“Mr. Grimes…” Daryl murmured as he pleaded with the nurses.

“I’m so glad that you had made it here. Have you met with Rick yet?”

“For a bit, last night before he went on home. I stayed the night in my truck so I can see Mrs. Grimes.” 

“He’s supposed to be coming back. There hasn’t been much change. Evie isn’t doing too good, Daryl." 

“What is going on with her? Is she… uh… Nevermind.” Daryl sighed and shook his head. 

“We’re not sure, Daryl. I just want you to be prepared before you go in there. She should be allowed visitors in a few minutes. So, that should gives us time to catch up.” 

“Oh, okay…” Daryl sighed as he followed Sam to the chairs and took his seat. 

“How have you been? We haven’t heard from you in a while. We’ve been worried about you. Hell, Rick’s been worried about you.” 

“I’ve been working Mr. Grimes. Tryin’ to keep m’ name in good standing and to show the town that they ain’t gotta cross the street when I’m walking. It’s been a long hard struggle. Rick and I, well, we talk every once in a blue moon. He told me about Lori and his boy. But, last night when Rick had called…. It just, I knew that I had to come down. You guys took me in and have been more family to me than my own and I owe you guys, even Rick.”

“Well, it truly makes all the differance. We love you as our own kid, Daryl.” 

Daryl pressed a smile and looked at the clock on the wall behind Sam. He looked back at tired Sheriff and sighed, “I’ll wait. You go ahead and go in.”

“I’ve been here all night. I would really love for you to go in there and visit with her. You might just be the one thing that would make her smile.” 

Daryl nodded, stood up and made his way down to Evelyn’s room. 

 

_______________

 

Lori pulled her car in front of Tobin’s Bakery, with Carl in the backseat. As she walked in, Carl went right over to Amy who always game him chocolate as Lori went to the front to order Evelyn’s favorite cheesecake before they went back home. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Grimes. I see you and Carl but where’s Rick?” Tobin asked as he rang her up.

“He’s at home, sleeping. He didn’t leave the hospital ‘til late. Evelyn… He just didn’t want to leave her.” 

“How is the other Mrs. Grimes doin’?” Tobin softly asked as he handed her her change back.

“She’s not doing too good. Should know more today about what’s going on with her. So, I know she loves her cheesecake from here and I just thought that I would try to do something nice for her.”

“There’s been talk about the town the last few days.” 

Lori sighed, looked back to Carl and Amy then back to Tobin. “What is being said?” 

“She is really sick? Possibly will y’know, Tobin whispered as he pointed to the ceiling, “go up there.” 

“Well, like I said, I really don’t know what’s goin’ on. We haven’t heard anything from Sam yet.” 

“Well, Mrs. Grimes, I’ll keep all of you in my prayers.” He half smiled, gazing at Lori’s lips then handed Carl a chocolate donut with a wink to him. 

“Lori… Just Lori, Tobin.” Lori smiled as she and Carl made their way out to the car.

 

A little while later, Lori pulled the car into the driveway and saw Rick outside on the phone. He nodded to her as she got out of the car, with Carl following her. Rick kissed her cheek and rubbed Carl’s full head of hair as he went back to talking on the phone. It wasn’t long before Rick made his way inside and sat on the couch next to Lori who was folding laundry.

“Who was that?” Lori asked as she watched Carl playing with his toys. 

“Dad. I’ve got to go. Mom’s up and she’s wanting to see me. And Carl’s got chocolate all over his face.” 

“Yeah, Tobin gave him a donut.” Lori sighed as she put the folded laundry in the basket.

“Tobin?”

“From the bakery. He did our cake and Carl’s. I got mom some cheesecake.” 

Rick smiled and kissed Lori on the forehead, “I’m gon’ take a shower real quick.”

“Okay, hon.”

 

_______________

 

 

Rick pulled into the hospital parking lot, damn near jumping out of the truck without putting it in park. He had ran inside, taking the stairs knowing it was the quickest way to his mother’s room. When he got there, his father was in the chair, mom in the bed and Daryl standing at the window watching the storm rolling in from the north. 

“Dad?” Rick asked as he inched in, Daryl turning around and sighed. 

“Come here, Richard.” Evelyn whispered with her eyes closed.

“Momma?” Rick gasped.

“Come here. It’s fine.” Evelyn sighed as she opened her arms.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Rick asked as he looked from his mom, dad and then Daryl who wiped his eyes and looked out the window. 

“Richard, come here.” Evelyn said as she fixed the oxygen tubing in her nose.

“Tell me what’s happening!” He cried as he backed himself up to the wall. 

Daryl cleared his throat as he turned around looking at Sam and Evelyn. 

“Daryl, you… need to tell me right now what is happening.” Rick pleaded as he fell to his knees, tears falling down his face, looking right into his past lovers eyes. 

“I… Can’t, Rick… I can’t. It’s… Mr. Grimes, please.” Daryl whispered as he leaned himself against the window and thunder began crashing around the hospital. 

“Dar…” Rick sighed as he put his head into his hands. “Mom, you’re dying ain’t you.” He started sobbing.

“Your mother has cancer, Rick. It’s stage 4. There’s nothing much more we can do…” Sam muttered, holding Evelyn’s hand.

“Chemo or Radiation… That stuff works, though. Lori’s grandpa got extra time from doing that stuff…” Rick sighed as he shook his head in disbelief.

“It’s gonna be too hard on her body, son. It’s affected everything in her body. She has about 6 months to a year to live. We just have to make it the best time with her as we can.” 

“What about Carl!? What am I supposed to tell him when Memaw isn’t around anymore? What am I going to do? Daryl? Lori? You, dad. What are we supposed to do.” Rick sobbed, tears falling down his face, once again.

“Well, for one Richard, you stop talking about as if I ain’t even here anymore. Second, you get over here and let me hold my boy. Third… You tell Carl that Memaw loved him so much that there’s nothing in this world that he can’t beat. He is a wonderful boy and a blessing in my life and the reason why I kept going. Each breath I take is for my family, and that is what all of you have to realize. I exist because of you…” She whispered, wiping the tears from her sons face, pulling Daryl into her too. “If there is one thing I did right was having you, Richard, and raising Daryl with the time that I had.”

“Mrs. Grimes, I’m not sure I should even be here. I’m just another Dixon, I ain’t nothin’ special. I,-”

“You are not some Dixon. You have the name, but you boy, are family. You are just as much as our kid as Richard is. We love you just as much.” Sam griped as he pulled Daryl in even more.

“Please… Momma, try to do something… to give us more time.” 

“Honey, the horse is already out of the gate.” Evelyn whispered as she pulled in Rick who sobbed uncontrollably in her arms.

 

_______________

 

Rick made it to the truck after saying goodbye to his family and promising to come back in the morning. He and Daryl walked one another out, barely talking. Both of them silent, wiping their tears, and scared to even really bring up what had just happened to them. When Rick and Daryl made it to Daryl’s truck, they just stood there. 

“So, uhm…” Rick muttered as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. 

“Yeah…” Daryl sighed as he leaned against the truck, lighting his cigarette. 

“I uh…”

“I’ll message you tomorrow. Let ya’ know what my schedule is looking like at the shop and when or if you need me, you’ll know when I’ll be able to come over or whatnot. I’ll also message your dad to let him know the same thing and so I can see yer ma.” 

“You’re welcome anytime at the house and hospital… I want you to know that. I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not…” Rick whispered as he looked anywhere but Daryl’s eyes. 

“What about when Lori and yer boy is around.” 

“Dar, we done had this talk. There is nothing that’s gonna keep you away from mom and dad.” 

Daryl exhaled his cigarette. He stayed quiet. He nodded and put the butt out against the truck and stood in front of the deputy with the gun on his side, revealing his skin. 

“I mean that, Daryl Frederick.” Rick half smiled, looking right into Daryl’s eyes. 

“Daryl Frederick.” Daryl repeated, “I like that.” 

“I’m glad you approve, Mr. Dixon.” Rick smirked, looking down and back up again at his past lover. 

“I always do, Mr. Grimes.” Daryl chuckled as he nodded and got into his truck, “I’ll message ya’ tomorrow, okay?” 

“Sounds good, Dar.” Rick smiled as he leaned against the open window. 

“Good night, Richard Sawyer.” Daryl smiled and sped away from the hospital. 

Rick stood there watching Daryl. He was watching him leave once more. One again, Daryl was gone… But was he really? Was this… the part where he truly started to believe the saying, “If you love it, let it go. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you”? Was Daryl really back in his life, for good? Was the butterflies in his stomach, real? Or was it because he hadn’t eaten. He wasn’t sure what it was, but the one thing he knew… was that he was looking forward to that text the next morning from Daryl Frederick Dixon.


	15. Such a Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl struggle coming to terms with Evelyn’s terminal diagnosis. In a loving gesture, they work to fulfill a simple home improvement wish of Evelyn’s. Old feelings between the two men are stirred up, but Daryl vows to keep a promise he made to Evelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a joint venture, a mish-mash of scenes we each wanted to write and then tossed together to make this chapter. We are nearing the end of this part of the series. Just a few more chapters to go and then we’ll get started on the third and final installment. 
> 
> :D

Rick sat at his desk staring at his father’s office. Black shadows surrounding his eyes, forcing himself to keep his tears buckled down. It was hell. He kept checking his watch, his phone for the text from Daryl. He knew that Daryl would obviously have been busy at the shop and knew that Negan was a dick as well as a stickler on cell phone usage. It was only ten in the morning, so he still had time. But time was not a luxury his family really had right now. He packed his bag and put his gun in his side holster.

“Shane, I’m leaving early. I’m going to the hospital to see my mom.” Rick sighed as he put the rest of his half of their paperwork on his partners desk.

“Oh, okay. Should I tell anyone? I don’t know who to tell since yer daddy ain’t here either.”

“He will know when I get there. Go ahead and take Spencer for the rest of shift. He needs the field training and you’re the best one to do that. I’m sorry, brother.” Rick sighed, nodding to his partner and left the station in a hurry.

He sped to the hospital, lights and sirens to get their faster. He made his way up to his mother’s room and nodded to his father, taking a seat next to him.

“I left early today. I couldn’t focus and wouldn’t be doing the station much diligence if I am not focused.”

“I’ll take care of it.” Sam muttered, pulling his phone out but Rick had put his hand over his father’s stopping him.

“I handled it. I put Spencer with Shane. Shane will show him the ropes. It’s all taken care of.”

“Thank you, son.” Sam sighed as he patted Rick’s shoulder and they both looked over at Evelyn.

Rick hung his head down and closed his eyes, thankful that he didn’t have to force his tears back anymore. As tears began to stream down his face, he mustered up his voice to start working. “How are you dad. Have you slept? Ate?”

Sam chuckled, noticeably distraught, “Have you slept or ate, boy? Have you been home to see your wife or you boy?”

“Dad…”

“I’m fine, son. I’ve ate some vending machine food, loaded myself up with some nasty coffee and I’ve been here with your mom. She is being turned every two hours. She’s getting morphine now to help with her pain. The doctor has also been talking about end of life care, but, I had done shut them down.”

“End of life care?” Rick asked as he wiped his tears.

“Hospice, Rick. Hospice. To make her comfortable for the time she has left.”

“Dad, you don’t gotta do this alone. Please. Let me help. Let me take some burdens off of you.” He pleaded, then felt his phone vibrate.

“What I need, son, is for you to be able to do your job… and I am not just talking about at the station. I’m talking being there at your home with your wife and child. They need you too.”

“And they’ll be there when I get there. My mother may not be.”

“Rick,-”

“Enough dad. I’m here for my family. My parents come first.”

“Your child should come first.” Sam wheezed as leaned forward, massaging his head. “I am fine, son.”

Rick sat there and pulled his phone out. He opened the message and smiled, it was from Daryl.

[Daryl] I will be on my way there to the hospital in about a hour. Want to have a one on one conversation with yer ma.

Rick frowned. He thought last night when Daryl was promising to message him, it was going to be more about them than anything, only because Daryl knew that Rick was going to be needing him. But, here it was, the reality of the news of his mother he had gotten less than 24 hours ago.

[Rick] That’s fine. I’m getting ready to head out myself. Maybe we will find some time to sit and talk ourselves then.

[Daryl] Yeah, we will see. Let’s just take it day by day.

“Alright, Richard, you need to go back to Lori and Carl. I am fine. But you need to listen to your dad and go be with your family. I will see you tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to leave you mom. I am fine right here.” Rick pleaded as he moved to sit in the bed by his mother.

“Rick, I need you to go back to your family. You need to spend as much time with your boy. It’s important. You blink and he’s standing six feet taller than you with a handsome face and blue eyes. Go home.” She begged as she pulled her son into a long hug.

“Okay, mom. I will see you tomorrow. I love you, so much.” Rick whispered in his mother’s ear.

“And I love you too, honey. To the moon and back.” She whispered back and let him go. She watched him leave through the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. She grabbed a tissue, laid back and closed her eyes.

 

  
_______________

 

  
It wasn’t long thereafter that Daryl had made his way into the hospital and up to Evelyn’s room. He walked in quietly with his poker-face trying to remain strong.

  
“Mr. Grimes?” Daryl hesitated, as he took a step inside the room.

Sam looked up from the newspaper he was reading, “Please, Daryl... when are you just gonna call me Sam?”

“Sorry, sir... Sam. Um, time is precious, and I don’t wish to steal Mrs. Grimes-“

Sam glared over the top of his glasses. First names, got it.

“Um, Evelyn... I don’t wish to deprive you of time with her. But... there’s a few things I feel the need to tell her. While she’s still... here? And not all drugged up and at death’s door. I’m sorry, I don’t exactly have a way with words...”

Sam smiled a gentle smile at him, and nodded knowingly.

“Evie wants to have private talks with everyone too. It’s okay, Daryl.” He reached out and squeezed Daryl’s shoulder. Feeling the tension, he pulled Daryl into a one-armed side hug and spoke low. “You mean the world to her and I. Now I know life has not dealt you a fair hand, and we do miss seeing you on the regular, but we’re damn proud of you. You’ve kept your nose clean and your name out of the police blotter. You’ve been working hard, I’ve seen the light on at the shop many a late night on my way home.”

“Lucille’s ain’t on the way home for you?”

“Daryl... I’m a father. I check up on my kids from time to time. It’s just what I do.”

My kids, Daryl’s eyes burned. In that moment Daryl’s heart clenched with regret. He had foolishly stayed away from the Grimes’ for selfish reasons, to protect his own heart. But these two people loved him, unconditionally. Their words of praise meant so much to him, he felt so undeserving having kept himself busy with work and letting life get in the way of keeping those meaningful relationships.

“Go ahead, son. I need something other than vending machine food. Some fresh air would do me good and I know Evie will be so happy to see you.”

Daryl nodded his thanks and hastily swiped his hands across his eyes. Sam pat him on the back and walked away leaving Daryl alone in the doorway to the room. The shades were drawn, the lights dimmed. The tv was on some channel playing soothing music. Evelyn lay surrounded by pillows, her hair smoothed down by the nurses that morning, and her breakfast tray lay half eaten on the bedside table. Her eyes were closed but Daryl saw the tug of her lips.

Smiling bashfully, he pulled a nearby chair closer so he sat right next to her bed. She reached up to turn down the music, and then took his hand between her own and patting it gently.

“I just wanted a few minutes to talk to you, without everyone here,” he murmured.

“Mm-hmm, well I sent Rick home to his family and if Sam has any sense in that fool head of his, he’ll go home and shower and eat some real food. We got some time...”

“Okay... well... I ain’t good with words, so I’m sorry if none of this makes sense, but if I don’t get it out of my head-“

“Shh, it’s okay. Take your time. Deep breath might help?”

Daryl nodded, wiping his free hand on the leg of his jeans. He felt his eyes start to well up, and his hands trembled. Mrs Grimes reached for a tissue and he shook his head no.

“Please, just... let me say what I gotta say? I won’t ever have the balls to do it again.”

Evelyn pressed her lips closed and squeezed his hand in encouragement.

“Where the fuck-, shit, dammit... I’m sorry.” He shifted in his seat, clearing his throat. “ I just wanted to thank you, for everything. For takin’ me in. For puttin’ up with my shit, and giving me a home and making me feel like I had a family, for making me feel like I wasn’t the piece of shit that all people assume Dixon’s are. You made me feel... I felt like I had a mom, again. Ya know? My own mom was shit at it but I know in her own fucked up way she cared. She wanted better for me, and... and I got it. I got you. You’re a thousand times better of a mom than her... And I’m fuckin’ pissed for not keepin’ in touch more. Any normal person would have cast me aside ages ago. But not you. Maybe I didn’t stick around cuz I thought it would hurt. Maybe I thought if I faded away, so would the feelings. So would the love? But I was wrong, and it didn’t go away, and this hurts so much-“ Daryl’s voice gave out, and he sniffles hard, a sob catching in his throat. “Now I know everything I was missin’ out on and I was such a damn fool for not tryin’ harder and I’m so sorry Mrs. G...”

Mrs Grimes wiped the tears from his cheeks with a tissue, handing him the rest to wipe his nose.

“I know not all of that was 100% about me... Daryl, you’re a good boy. I wish you would stop selling yourself so short. Any time that I was hard on you boys or had a stern word, you know it came from a place of love, right?”

Daryl sniffled and nodded.

“I love you just like you were my own son. There’s nothing you could have said or done to change any of that. I’ve missed you, but I don’t want you to have any regrets. I know you have many... I don’t mean to pry but... you and Rick? Honey... you’d have to be blind not to see the love you two still have for each other. I hope you both can find happiness someday. And I also hope that you won’t...”

“I’ve no intention of gettin’ in the way of his marriage, if that’s what you’re tryin’ to say...” Daryl frowned. Just the night before he had all but shoved Rick back at Lori.

“Thank you, dear. The heart wants what the heart wants. And bless him he is trying, could probably try a little harder but that’s my Richard for you... he wears his heart on his sleeve and doesn’t always think with his head first.” Daryl smiled at that.

“But back to you... I’m thankful to have met you Daryl, and so very happy that I got to have you in my life. To call you ‘my son’, because a mother’s love never fades. It hurts me so that I won’t get to see where life takes you.

“And I hope that you’ll come see me…” she continued, her eyes wide and full of hope. “I know I’m not going to be here six months from now. We’re making arrangements so I can be at home, when the time comes. I’ve loved having you visit me here. But come see me before the end, yeah? Sam will need all the help he can get. He may be the strong silent type, but... check in on him every now and then...”

“I will. Just like he checks in on me?”

“He told you about that?” Evelyn dabbed her eyes with the tissue as Daryl nodded.

“Says he drives past the shop every now and then.”

“Because he loves you. You can always go to him, Daryl. Always. If you need a hand, a word of advice, or just a friendly ear. Don’t let that command presence of his intimidate you. He’s a big ole softie inside.”

Evelyn shifted on the bed, getting herself more comfortable.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” Daryl asked, concerned.

Evelyn shook her head, “No... the pain medicine. They’re coming up with a regimen that will keep me comfortable without knocking me flat. Going for quality of life over quantity. Just makes me sleepy. But a couple more days and I’ll be home and the visiting nurses and such will keep me lucid.”

“Alright, well I’ll let you rest.” Daryl stood up slowly, and walked to the door. He paused in the doorway turning back toward Evelyn, “I wish... I wish I had you for a mom, from the very start.” His voice cracked, and he put on a brave smile as he waved goodbye. He was out the door and down the hall, needing to get out of that hospital before he fell apart.

The elevator opened, and Sam appeared with a soda in his hand. One look at Daryl’s face and he tossed the cup in the trash can and pulled him into his arms.

“Shhhh, hush now...” He murmured gently against the boy’s ear. “I got ya... shhhh.” He held Daryl against his chest the whole ride down, and when the doors parted, he kept his arm around Daryl’s shoulder and walked him outside around the side of the building to the hospital’s healing garden. They took a seat on the bench by the pond and Sam rubbed Daryl’s back soothingly as he cried. Eventually Daryl leaned back into his arm, picking at the edge of his thumb.

“Thank you...” he spoke softly.

“You’re welcome, Daryl. Anytime. I’m learning not to keep that shit bottled up inside. It... puts holes in the wall, apparently.” Sam held up his fist, showing Daryl the split knuckles and slight bruising. “Helps to let it out.”

Daryl huffed, and Sam grinned. “There’s harder days ahead, I know... I want to be strong for Evie. We all do. But sometimes the effort of holding back the water, it’s more exhausting than just letting the dam break. Ya know? Don’t be ashamed. We’re all a mess. We’ll get our equilibrium back again someday.”

“I can help you patch up the walls,” he chuckled.

“Evie is gonna be so pissed when she sees it,” Sam started to laugh. “She’s been wanting to repaint for ages but could never settle on a color.” He started laughing harder, “and this morning she says she finally decided.” He was laughing to the point of tears. “Blue... like Jeffy’s eyes. She hasn’t seen those eyes in two decades. But sure as shit that’s the color she wants!” Sam hiccuped, and then leaned forward burying his face in his hands. The dam broke.

With roles reversed, Daryl put his arm over the man’s shoulders offering what comfort he could. Shortly thereafter, Sam gave him a hug and Daryl departed for the hardware store with a list and a specific photo of their deceased son for paint color matching.

 

  
_______________

 

  
Rick pulled into the driveway knowing full well that Lori had been home. He sat in his car and sighed heavily as he pressed the bridge of his nose. How long was he supposed to keep the charade up of being the perfect husband, the man who was in love with his wife.

He opened the door and dragged his feet to the front door. Carl wasn’t in the living room and neither was Lori. He grabbed a beer, went upstairs and into his bedroom. Lori and Carl were in the bed, asleep.

He chugged the can of beer and went into the bathroom quietly. He took a shower which sempt like he was in there forever. When he finally got out, Carl was in his bed, Lori was not. He sighed, grabbed his clothes and went and laid with his son. His eyes closed, and he was sound asleep with Carl in his arms.

When he stirred awake, Carl wasn’t there anymore. Lori either. He grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser and made his way downstairs. He smelt the sweet smell of cubed steaks, mashed potatoes and gravy. His mouth watered with each step closer to the kitchen.

“Lori?” Rick uttered as he walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table next to Carl in his high-chair.

“Rick,” She half smiled as she turned the stove off and made their plates, “Did you enjoy your nap? You were snoring and passed out, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Considering, yes. I’m just emotionally and mentally tired, Lor.”

“What can I do to help, Rick?” She asked as she sat down with the food and started feeding Carl his mashed potatoes.

“Hell if I know. What helps a person losing their mother to cancer?” Rick chided and dropped his fork and sat back, glaring at Lori.

“Rick, I’m sorry. I was just asking. I didn't mean to upset you. I just, was asking.” She spoke, barely audible.

Rick sighed as he cracked his neck and frowned, “I’m sorry, Lori. I didn’t mean to be hateful. You were just trying to help. I’ve never had to do this with anyone. I mean, I’ve lost people, sure. But my mother, to cancer? I don’t… I don’t know how to handle this. I… I’m lost,” he sobbed.

Lori sat there and looked at Rick, “It’s fine. It’s something none of us know how to deal with or live with. But I’m here. I’ve always been here, Rick. I’ve not left, but you have. You haven’t been here… not really. You’ve been here to sleep, shower. You aren’t eating and you’ve barely even seen your son. I want to help or at least try to help, but you don’t want help. I mean, Rick, you,-”

“I don’t know, Lori. I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you want to do, Rick?” She asked, full attention on her husband.

Rick sat there, tears falling, “She’s my mother. My only mother.”

“Then go.” She whispered as she put her plate in the microwave.

“Go where, Lori?”

“Back to the hospital with your mother and father and that… Dixon kid that has been around for a while.”

“Dixon kid? You mean Daryl?” Rick asked as he shook his head, with a big sigh.

Lori nodded as she then gave Carl his sippy cup.

“Mom and dad took care of him when he showed up on our doorstep, beaten nearly to death by his father. He’s family to mom and dad. You already know this, Lori.”

“Leftovers will be in the fridge for you. I love you. Give mom and dad my best and tell them I’ll bring Carl when she gets home.”

“When she gets home?” Rick asked, “I didn’t know they were allowing her to really come home.”

“Yeah, dad sent me a text. Ran into Daryl who was walking down past Tobin’s Bakery with paint and a lot of other stuff. We talked a little about him and how you guys were close friends and how much this family meant to him. How much he loves you guys. Said he was wanting to fulfill your mother’s wish that she told your dad. Which, he doesn’t know that he’s doing it, but that’s what I dealt with today.”

Rick sat there, looking at his wife. His wife, ran into Daryl. Talked to Daryl. And is still talking to him.

“But go. It’s important for you to be there. I was there every day with my grandpa. It’s fine.” She smiled as she grabbed his keys and jacket. “Be careful, I love you.”

“I love you too. Thank you.” Rick said as he kissed her forehead and then Carl before he was on his way.

He had two places to go. The hospital where it was already past visiting hours and would be sitting in the waiting area, or go to his parent’s and attempt to help Daryl do what his mother wanted for her last wish.

 

  
_______________

 

  
Daryl made it to the Grime’s house. He still had his keys from a few years ago. He got there, got the house ready and started to paint. He smiled at the times he had spent there along with the memories he made with the Grime’s family, including the memories with Rick. He grabbed his phone and took a picture of his work before he took a picture of the house and sent it to Rick.

Within moments, his phone chimed.

[Rick] You’re painting the house?

[Daryl] I am. I just wanted to show you what I had gotten done so far.

[Rick] Well, visiting hours are over. I can come over and help if you would like.

[Daryl] That would be great. I was trying to get all of it done by the time Mrs. G gets home.

[Rick] Good thing I was already on my way home.

[Daryl] Yeah, good thing.

[Rick] Be there in a few.

[Daryl] Sounds good.

Rick pulled up to his parent’s house. The lights were on and garage was wide open. He smiled and made his way into the house. Daryl didn’t flinch but smiled at the sight of him.

“Look, I got some old clothes still here. I was gonna go change into them and come help you. I also stopped by Shane’s and grabbed some beer that he had for me.”

“Y’all are the same age. How did he get beer?” Daryl asked, putting the paint brush down in the roller tray.

“Spencer. He is new at the job. ‘Course, Shane was gonna get someone to get us some beer. I also got some tequila. He threw that in for me.”

“Tequila is my best friend.” Daryl chuckled.

“What do you want to start out with?” Rick asked as he kicked his shoes off and grabbed the other paint brush, getting it ready.

“How about, I take the tequila… and you take the beer. Maybe I’ll even share with you.” He smirked as he got his brush back up on the wall.

“I’ll go get you a glass then, Dar.” Rick smiled at how easy it was. How easy it was to be around him and how free of air it was.

Daryl nodded and continued painting. Rick came back rather quickly with one of his father’s glass he used for whiskey and poured the tequila in it.

They drank, talked and painted. They laughed, and joked about their memories. It was a great night for them both. Rick had taken a break and sat at the end of the stairs.

“Why this color?” Rick asked as he tossed another beer can into the trash can.

Daryl sighed as he pulled out the pictures of Jeffrey and handed them to Rick. “This is why. She wanted the house painted this color because it matches his eyes. It may not be totally the same color but it’s damn near close.”

“Who gave you these pictures?” Rick asked with a lump in his throat.

“Mr. G did.” Daryl whispered as he looked around the house, noticing only one more wall needing to be done. “This is what she wanted.”

“Do they know you were doing this?” Rick asked.

“Nah, but I’m doing it because… I owe them.” Daryl sighed, drinking the rest of the tequila in his cup before pouring himself more.

“Let’s just… not talk about it, unless you feel like you need to then I am all here. Otherwise, I say we enjoy painting mom and dad’s house. I’ve enjoyed talking to you and spending the last couple days with you,-” Rick paused as he turned on the bluetooth speaker and his phone, “I’ve enjoyed this. I have forgotten how easy it used to be. I forgot how it felt to be weightless.”

Daryl was happy. Rick was back. Back in the sense he really wanted, no, but Rick… was back. Although, he vowed to himself and Mrs. G that he was not going to interfere with Rick’s marriage… he stood there looking at the tall man, torn jeans he had worn when he came to see him in the hospital. The tight t-shirt that covered his muscles and his gun on his side. He smiled and turned his back and continued painting the last wall.

Rick opened the CD player, noticing the CD his mother absolutely loved to listen to. He smiled as he pressed play. He turned the sound up and watched Daryl sway in front of him.

“What’s the song?” Daryl asked.

“It’s Such A Heartache by Dolly Parton. Mom loves her. She listened to this song all the time. It’s a good song, isn’t it?” Rick asked as he grabbed the other paint brush, coming to join Daryl.

“Yea. I guess. It’s pretty deep, man.” Daryl half smiled as he turned around.

“I know. It kinda sounds like us doesn’t it?” Rick whispered as he continued making his strides on the wall.

Daryl looked over at Rick as he painted and stayed quiet. Silence was the valid choice in this matter. He’s married. He vowed.

“Can't stop my heart from breaking, can't stop my hands from shaking. Can't keep my eyes from crying, can't believe your love is dying.” Rick sang with a soft smile, already feeling Daryl’s smile radiate from his face.

“Can't stop the rain from falling, no answer when I'm calling . My love, it's so confusing, it's such a heartache losin' you.” Rick sang more as he turned towards Daryl with a half grin.

“Yeah?” Daryl grumbled, shaking his head trying to hide his smile.

“Dreamin' of you night after night, 'm havin' trouble sleepin . Your memory is keepin' these feelings runnin' through my mind.” Rick smirked his full boyish grin that he hadn’t ever gotten rid of.

Daryl hummed along to the tune quietly, doing his best to focus on painting and doing a good job for Mrs. Grimes. He couldn’t help but let his mind drift to the past, to that lazy summer with Rick, when all was right with the world. When love came easy, and his worries were few. He felt a prickle at the back of his neck, and knew that Rick was staring at him.

“Hey, stop that,” he huffed, tossing a rag at Rick’s face. “Fuckin’ creepy starin’ at me like that.”

Rick blushed, and laughed to himself. “Can’t help it, Dare… was just thinkin’... I had forgotten how easy this is.”

“How easy what is?”

Rick shrugged, his cheeks flushing pink. Whether from exertion of the work they were doing, or emotion, Daryl dared not ask.

“Bein’ with you. I don’t have to watch what I saw, don’t have to think? It’s really just easy. Comfortable. I’ve missed that.”

Daryl could have issued a witty retort, but he kept his mouth shut. Just let out a hmmm, and nodded.

“Me too.” And he turned his attention back to the wall in front of him. He would keep his promise to Mrs. Grimes, no matter what his heart said on the matter.


	16. Half of a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emotional roller coaster continues. Rick and Lori try to find some normalcy, and take a break from their current reality. And it’s nice, while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Happy summer! Who else is currently melting in the heat and humidity? Pretty gross here. 
> 
> Part 2 of 3 will soon be coming to an end. I’m guessing two chapters left, minimum? Depends on how many of our silly ideas we end up putting to paper. For those of you still with us, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. We both contributed to it, and just like you, we can’t wait to get to the really good stuff. Soon! Rickyl is endgame!

Rick helped Daryl clean the house up as they allowed the music to play in the comfortable silence. 

 

“Look man, it’s getting late. Go on home to yer wife and kid. I’ll finish on up here.” Daryl faintly smiled through his broken heart.

 

“Nah. I helped. I should stay and help clean up. Not fair to leave it all on you.” Rick sighed as he grabbed the small paint brushes.

 

“ _ Richard Sawyer _ , I  _ need  _ you to go home to yer family. I think I can handle it from here. I didn’t even ask ya’ to help me to begin with, man.” 

 

Rick look back at Daryl as if he didn’t quite understand what was being said.    
  


“I ain’t gonna take Mr. G’s gun or nothing. I ain’t that kid no more that needs help or relies on someone like I used to be.”

 

Rick sighed and took a step back, “Dar, those words did not come out of my mouth. It wasn’t even a thought;, But I know you, don’t go forgetting that.”

 

“What’s ‘hat supposed to mean, Rick?” Daryl scoffed as he began beating the paint lids down to secure it. 

 

“Meaning that yeah, you are grown up now, but you’re still that boy that showed up on my doorstep, half beaten, barely breathing, and bleeding.”

 

Daryl stood there looking right at Rick, shaking his head, “I’m not that defenseless boy that needed everyone to fight his battles or give him handouts.” 

 

“Again, Daryl, that’s not what I said. We never gave you handouts. We love you and did what we could to help you. You’re family.”

 

Daryl shook his head as he picked the cans of paint up and set them right outside the garage door, forcing himself to turn around.

 

“You just don’t understand, do you? Or shit, maybe you do, but you’re being yourself and fighting to have a conversation with me. You’ve always fucking been like this when you were put on the spot.” Rick growled and put his head down shaking it with pain filling his chest. 

 

“I understand that at that time your parents did what they thought was right.  _ WE  _ both know that your parents wouldn’t have left me alone, even if I am a  _ Dixon _ .”

 

“You don’t let yourself be vulnerable and when you do, you pull yourself back like… like it’s the worst thing in the world to be cared for. You put a brick wall all around you because you’ve been so hurt and don’t want to be hurt like you’ve been.”

 

“Thought you was a cop, not a damn therapist. I got me one of them.” 

 

“Dar, I left you and I’m the one to blame for you seeking affection somewhere else and someone else too. And I am so sorry about that, Daryl.”

 

“I really, really, do not want to talk about this right now.”

 

Rick pulled a couple beers out of the fridge and handed one to Daryl, then took a seat at the table. Watching Daryl’s face intently for some sort of sign of what to expect. But he didn’t get one. All he got was Daryl sitting across from him, top tossed on the table.

 

“I’ll replace it.” Daryl mumbled with a soft sigh as he took a big gulp.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Rick whispered as he turned the bottle multiple times in his hands.

 

“Thank you.” Daryl coughed as the beer went down his throat.

 

“Thank you? That’s what you’ve got to say when I took the blame? ‘Thank you’...” Rick chuckled softly as he looked at Daryl. 

 

“I’m sorry too, Rick. I fucked up. More than once. I fucked up the best thing that's ever happen to me and I think that’s the polite thing to say to someone who’s apologizing…”

 

“Well then, thank you.” Rick smiled gently at Daryl who’s piercing blue eyes were looking right at him. 

 

They sat there quietly drinking their beers and as Rick came to the end of his bottle, he cleared his throat and went to throw it out. 

 

“I best get going. Can ya make sure you lock up?” Rick asked as he hid behind his soft smile. 

 

“‘Course. So, I’ll see ya’ when I see ya’ I guess.” Daryl smiled as he walked Rick towards the door. 

 

“Yeah. That sounds good. How uh, late you planning on being here? Since literally everything is done.” 

 

“I don’t know. Kinda been enjoying the good memories here, man.” 

 

Rick nodded with a firm smile, “I often find myself trying to get those back,” then turned the door walking out and held his hand out to shake his former lover’s.

 

Daryl took it firmly, and nodded as he watched Rick get into his car and pull out of the driveway. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Rick woke up with Carl in between him and Lori, sound asleep. He heavily sighed as he got out of the bed. He grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and went to take a shower. The water was steaming hot and it felt like it was burning his skin. 

 

He let the water flow down his back and he sighed into the touch of Lori’s soft skin. 

 

“Morning” Rick mustered up as his wife's arms were wrapped around him. 

 

“Good morning, Rick.” She sighed and kissed his back. 

 

“So, I'm off today. Was wanting to do something with you and Carl. Is there anything specific you'd like to do?” He asked as he turned around to face her.

 

“Well, we haven't had a chance to really catch our breath with everything happening to your mom. I think maybe focusing on Carl today would be a good thing. Maybe take him to the park and have a picnic or something. Just spend it together as a family.” 

 

“If that's something you want to do then we will do it, Lor.” 

 

She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back with ease and sighed. 

 

“Lets get it going then. I'll get him ready of you want to make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with some chips and drinks?” 

 

“That would be nice. Thank you, Rick.”

 

He squinted at her and half smiled, “For what?” 

 

“Just, taking some time out and spending it with me and Carl. I know you've been dealing with the issues from your momma, but it's just sweet.” 

 

* * *

 

Lori spread the picnic blanket out while Rick pushed Carl on the swings.  They had driven a few towns over to a small park that had a large pond with ducks and geese, and a sizeable playscape for Carl to play on.  It wasn’t quite ‘getting away’ but it felt far enough away that it was almost a break or an escape from reality. There was too much going on back home, between his mother now on her death bed, and this… whatever it was that he had going on with Daryl.  It was a lot to handle, a lot to process, and taking this step back to something easier, and simpler, was a smart choice.

 

Being with Carl, it always warmed Rick’s heart and dulled the ever present ache.  He loved that boy more than anything on the planet. More than Lori even, which seemed odd to say, but Carl was a piece of him whereas Lori was not.  He tousled Carl’s hair as he pushed him again, the squeak of the chain as the swing went back and forth was oddly comforting. Lori watched with a smile on her face, and when Carl started to wriggle in his seat signaling that he was done, she pat the blanket beside her so the boys would both come and join her.

 

Rick plopped down next to her, letting Carl toddle over to the beach a few feet away.  He had a little shovel and bucket, and was having a grand time entertaining himself filling the bucket with sand and sticks and leaves.  Lori leaned against Rick’s arm, a subtle move to get him to put an arm around her. He complied, pulling her close. She leaned in, closing her eyes and resting her head against his neck, humming happily.

 

“We should do this more often,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his throat.  “We like spending time with you.”

 

“I like spending time with you guys too.  It’s just been tough lately, with our schedules not quite meshing.”

 

“That’ll change soon.  Once I get a little more seniority, then I can pick and choose my shifts.  We gotta talk daycares too. With everything going on with your mom, we can’t expect your dad to pick up the slack.”

 

“I uh… well, he likes helping out, but…”

 

“He’s been a little preoccupied lately, Rick.  Understandably so… and so have you.”

 

Rick turned, looking Lori in the eye with a frown.  He didn’t know what to say.

 

“Life doesn’t exactly come with a rulebook, Lori.  I’m sorry I don’t have enough life experience to know how to handle the upcoming death of a parent-”

 

“Shhhh,” putting a hand over Rick's, she shifted so she was facing him more directly.  With a sad smile, she took Rick’s face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. “You’re not alone.  You’re also not the only one feeling the devastating loss… Your mother has been more of a mom to me this past year than my own.  Okay? So don’t think this has to fall on your shoulders. You don’t have to carry the weight. We’re married, we’re in this together.  It’s okay to need somebody, it’s okay to share the burden…” She looked over her shoulder making sure Carl was still preoccupied with his sand toys, which he was.  So she continued. “Sometimes I wonder if maybe we jumped into things too fast, like maybe we should have waited… gotten to know each other a little better before we tied the knot.  But then I look at Carl, and… I’m glad that we’re together. I’m glad that he has two parents that love him, and that are together. Ya know?”

 

“Hm, getting to be a rare things these days, yeah.”

 

“Just… don’t fade away on me, okay?  Don’t get so lost inside that beautiful head of yours, and forget that I’m here and I’m with you every step of the way.  Let’s do this family stuff more regularly too. We could both use the break, right?”

 

Rick nodded, smiling gently at her before turning his attention back at Carl.  He was toddling back to them, gleeful hand outstretched with a shovel full of sand which he promptly dumped in Lori’s lap.  He fell into Rick’s arms giggling at the look of annoyance on his mother’s face.

 

“At least he didn’t dump it on the sandwiches?”  Rick winced, as Lori brushed the sand away. “Come on, Carl.  Let’s shake off the blanket and then we can eat.” He helped Lori reset the blanket and then the three sat down to eat their chips and sandwiches.  Carl started to nod off soon after, signaling their time at the park was nearing an end. 

 

“Come on, let’s head back.  I want to get a quick visit in with Mom before I go back to work tomorrow.  Pulling 12’s for the next few days to make up for some of that missed time, I won’t be able to see her.”

 

“Let’s go together then.  You know how much she lights up when Carl comes ‘round.”

 

“I’d like that, thank you.”  He leaned over, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.  They soon had their things packed up and in the car. With Lori’s hand in his, Rick pulled out of the parking lot, and drove down the road toward home.

 

* * *

 

Rick pulled into the parking lot hospital just as Carl opened his sleepy eyes.  He clung to Rick as the man carried him into the hospital, resting his head against Rick's shoulder.  Lori gently tousled Carl’s hair, and smiled warmly at her two favorite men. Exiting the elevator on Evelyn’s floor, Rick caught sight of Sam speaking with a member of the hospital staff.  Curious, he shifted Carl into Lori’s arms. 

 

“Why don’t you go sit with Mom? I’ll find out what’s going on here and join you in a few minutes.”

 

Lori nodded and did as requested.  The lights were dimmed in the room, she left the door open and settled herself in the bedside chair.  Evelyn was asleep, several IV’s hung on the pole. The bedside monitor was muted but Lori knew from her training that the numbers she saw were not good. Evelyn was entering a decline.  She could hear the voices in the hall, the disbelief in Rick's and unwillingness to accept that Evelyn was terminal. She knew in his mind he was aware that there was no magic cure for his mother, and his heart simply wasn't following suit. Sam’s voice came across softer, a quiet resignation.  He thanked the staff person, asked Rick a few questions to which his son dutifully nodded.

 

A brief hug, and Sam left Rick in the hall.  Wordlessly, he joined Lori in the adjacent chair.  Taking Evelyn’s hand between his own, he pat it gently rousing her from her drug induced slumber.  Her eyelids fluttered, and opened. It took a few moments for clarity to set in. And when she saw who sat beside her, she beamed and gestured weakly for little Carl to join her on the bed. Still feeling sleepy, Carl was content to snuggle into her side.

 

Lori watched Rick, he was on the phone making arrangements. He was far enough away she couldn’t make out the words but she watched him as he spoke. Arms and hands gesticulating wildly, the pinch of the bridge of his nose, the cock of his head, he was upset. The tension in his shoulders was visible to her, and as tempted as she was to go and soothe him, she didn’t.  She continued to watch in awe as whomever he spoke with managed to calm Rick's frenzied state. Long fingers wiped a tear from his eye, and he leaned back against a wall, his voice low now. His shoulders settled back into place, deep breaths were taken, and thanks were given. By the time Rick tapped the screen of the phone to end the call, he was in a calmer state. 

 

Lori noticed the return of his emotional stability.  She wished, for a moment, that she had that effect on Rick.  Whomever it was that Rick was talking to, calmed his frayed nerves far faster than she could ever dream of doing. And she would be lying to herself if she said that didn’t sting just a little.

 

* * *

Later that day, Rick's phone buzzed with an incoming text.

 

_ Daryl:  All set, hospital bed will be delivered tomorrow. I’ll be here to make sure they don’t ding the new paint job. The house will be ready for your momma to come home. _

 

_ Rick: I can’t thank you enough for this.  I would do it myself but I’m missing too much work, and can’t get the schedule I want or need yet without seniority. _

 

_ D:  I got it.  Yer dad says hospice will be there and they got folks coming to keep her comfortable.  All you gotta do is visit her when you can. Life don’t stop just cuz someone is dying. _

 

_ R: I wish it did. _

 

_ D: Go spend some time with her, she ain’t got much time left. _

 

_ R: I know… Thanks again. For everything. _

 

When Rick had called Daryl just a few hours earlier, he had just been finishing up some odd jobs for Dale.  He had hesitated to answer but given the earlier call from Sam saying Evelyn was going home to die, he knew Rick was going to be in a state.  

 

But doing these things around the house, getting the home ready for Mrs. Grimes to come home, it was his way of paying his respects to her. After all, she did open her home to him and provided a safe place for him to stay when his world was imploding. Returning the gesture, so to speak.  And as much as he hated talking to people and making phone calls and arrangements, he found this particular task easy to do. Bestowing a kindness upon a grieving family that had given him so much, it just came naturally. And if it made their days that much easier to get through, then that was the icing on the cake.

 

* * *

The next morning found Lori stopping once again at Tobin’s bakery.  The scent of baked goods and brewing coffee reminded her of better times, and when things were simpler.  When worries were few. 

 

“Mrs. Grimes?  Ma’am?” Tobin laid the box of pastries on top of the display case.  When Lori’s far off look didn’t fade from her eyes, he then turned to pour two cups of coffee.  Gingerly he carried them around the counter, brushing past Lori’s arm and gesturing with his head to join him at the small table against the wall. Startled from her thoughts, she grabbed the box and followed him.  He gestured for her to sit down. The shop was quiet, being mid morning he was past the breakfast rush and the lunch hour was still a ways away.

 

He didn’t say a word, just pulled out the dish of sugars and grabbed a bottle of milk from the cooler to splash in their coffee.  Lori smiled at him as she took that first sip of coffee. It was a balm that soothed an ache deep inside. Tobin simply returned the gesture, grabbed the morning paper, and set to reading the day’s news.

 

After a few long minutes, and several turned pages, Tobin took a section of the newspaper and crumpled it up, tossing into the recycling bin.  Lori raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Politics. Filthy business. I don’t need that kind of negativity in my life.”  He shook out the paper, and went back to his reading. When Lori was halfway through her coffee, she opened her box of pastries and pulled out two. Placing one on a napkin, she pushed it in his direction and grabbed a newspaper of her own to read.  She didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up when he smiled at her. And for the rest of the hour, until the next customer came in, they enjoyed each other’s silent company. She mouthed a grateful  _ Thank you _ at him when it came time for her to go, and wiped a tear from her eye as she started her car and drove away.

* * *

 

 

Evelyn was coming home.  Rick stood in the now converted living room of his childhood home. The hospital bed was near the window, offering a view of the front yard and the quiet street.  The walls, freshly painted in what he hoped Evelyn would find happiness with instead of sad memories, seemed to glow in the afternoon light. Rick has been allowed to leave work earlier than expected, a new rookie would take his place for the remainder of the shift. 

 

Sam was at the hospital finalizing the arrangements and the transport would be bringing Evelyn home within the hour.  The house was ready as it ever would be. Lori was off picking up several premade meals offered by Sam and Evelyn’s church parishioners, and Carl was with the sitter.  Daryl would be by later, after work, and he hoped to at least see the man in passing. There was a steadiness to him that Rick wished he himself possessed. Just his presence alone was enough to take the edge off Rick’s stress and anxieties. Rick found he couldn’t get enough, but dwelling on that meant swimming in dangerous waters, and tempted as he was, he knew better.  But that didn’t always stop his mind from drifting. From resisting the urge to reach out and touch, to grasp at something he couldn’t quite name but needed so desperately. Something that would fill the cracks of his soul. Fine lines had given way to cracks which were soon to become crevasses if he didn’t get his proverbial shit together, fast.

 

The clicking of the door lock shifted his attention, and he rubbed at his eyes as Lori stepped into the room.  Arms laden with bags of food, she smiled gratefully at him as he moved toward her to ease her burden. 

 

“There’s more in the car,” she mentioned as she followed him into the kitchen.  “The pastor, he must have made an announcement at the service on Sunday, because there’s enough casseroles and baked goods to feed your parents for a couple weeks if we can freeze some of it.”

 

Rick was visibly touched at the kindness, and he simply nodded as he pulled dish after dish from the bags.  There was enough here to feed his family for the week or two that Evelyn had left. Maybe even feed the visiting nurses and CNAs that would be here around the clock, keeping her comfortable until she passed.

 

“I’m not going to bring Carl by until tomorrow, after she’s gotten settled.”  Lori gingerly placed a hand on Rick's lower back, leaning gently against him as he stood at the counter, offering what strength she could.

 

“Hmm,” Rick hummed.  “Good idea.” He turned enough to peck her on the cheek and then moved to load the food into the refrigerator.  Lori watched him as he moved. Watched the way the fabric of his shirt shifted across his back. Saw that telltale tension had returned to his shoulders, and the darkness under his eyes was more pronounced.  For a moment she wished that Evelyn’s passing would have happened more quickly, that maybe Rick's pain would be eased if it weren’t for the drawn out process if waiting. Waiting for her to die. She felt selfish too, knowing Evelyn wasn’t her mother, it didn’t feel right to her that she could grieve too the passing of this wonderful woman. No, she had to be strong for Rick, right?  That was her duty as a wife, and as his life partner. But oh how this felt like a double whammy, watching as the Grimes men prepared for the inevitable, and not being able to help or even ask for it herself. Her eyes stung, and she hastily wiped an errant tear away.

 

“You okay?”  Rick hadn’t missed the motion, he stood frozen in front of the open refrigerator door, his brows bunched in concern.

 

“It’s nothing,” Lori tried to wave it away. She groaned inwardly as Rick set the last dish inside and closed the door.

 

“No… it’s not.”  

 

“I…” Lori shook her head. “It’s stupid, really. I’m okay.”

 

“Look… I know when something is bothering me, you try to get me to talk. And I’m not really a talker. But you are… tell me.”

 

Lori took a seat at the table and Rick sat opposite her, taking her hand in his own.

 

“I miss you.  I miss your mom. I miss  _ my _ mom even though she hasn’t been much of a mother to me lately.  I miss having someone to talk to… I don’t have any friends here, just acquaintances and work colleagues, and I don’t want to bother you with my silly problems.”

 

“Problems? Like what? I’m not following.”

 

“Sometimes we need someone to vent to. Someone who won’t try to fix the problem, but will just listen. You know?  It’s a lonely feeling not having that, and that’s nothing against you at all. I just for a moment felt like we can’t grieve this loss together.  I don’t think I have what you need… I don’t think I can help you to get past this, at least not easily. It’s my job… the whole for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health-“

 

“Lori, wait… you don’t need to recite our wedding vows for me to know that you’re here for me. I know that already.  And I know I haven’t been the greatest husband lately and maybe I need to put in a little more effort, but I know and I appreciate that you’re here.”

 

_ But it doesn’t feel like it, _ Lori thought to herself.  Her mind drifted to the other day, when she and Tobin had sat in silence, not talking.  Just his presence, sitting there at the table with her and the proffered cup of coffee, it hasn’t been just what she wanted. It had been what she needed too.  Support. From someone who wasn’t already falling apart themselves. Like Rick.

 

“I love you. I just want you to know that. I don’t know what else to say, I’m just feeling a bit emotional today. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Rick squeezed her hand.  “I’m sorry too. I’m taking it day by day right now, until… I’ll try harder.”

 

“Shh, no. It’s okay.  Take it one hour at a time.  We’re not supposed to lose our parents until old age, right? It’s too soon, it’s… it’s not supposed to happen like this, to such an amazing woman.  It’s thrown us all into a tailspin.”

 

Rick nodded. In his heart, he knew what Lori meant.  And he knew that she felt a shift within their relationship, that things were off kilter.  He knew it because he felt it too.

 

Rick's phone buzzes within his pocket.

 

_ Dad: We’re 10 minutes out, if you could stay awhile your mother would appreciate it.   _

 

“She’ll be here soon, walk with me?” He stood, holding his hand out to Lori. She took it, and the two walked out the house together. And they waited, arm in arm on the front porch swing for Mrs. Grimes to come home one final time.

 


	17. Blackbird Singing in the Dead Of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is released from the hospital and into hospice care at home. The Grimes family continues to struggle with love, life, and loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news, friends! There’s only one more chapter left after this one! And then the third and final installment will be under way. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with us this far. 
> 
> We’re nearly there!!!

There was a flurry of activity from the moment the ambulance pulled up to the house until Rick left a few hours later.  The EMS staff were kind and gentle, and moved Evelyn to her bed. The CNA and visiting nurse kept her comfortable and went over a care plan with Samuel.  Evelyn was in pain from the move, and given pain medicine which unfortunately had her sleeping deeply. Daryl stopped by long enough to shake Samuel’s hand, and stand a few moments at Evelyn’s side before he got antsy with the strange folk in the house and had to leave.  He nodded politely to Rick and Lori as he left. 

  
  


Rick had hoped for a moment with the man, at the very least to pass a simple  _ thank you _ for his part in making sure the house was ready for Evelyn’s arrival. Lori heated up a casserole for the folks that stayed, and managed to pull Sam away from Evelyn long enough for him to eat a proper meal.  Then it was time to bid the elder Grimes goodnight.

  
  


“Go home, get some rest… I appreciate everything the two of you have done, but you’re no help to me if you’re falling over exhausted. And give that boy a big hug and a kiss from me.”

  
  


“Will do,” Rick kissed his sleeping mother on the cheek, hugged Sam goodbye, and led Lori out the door.  Sam collapsed into the nearby recliner with a heavy sigh. He was alone. The night nurse would be in later that evening, so for the time being he could “enjoy” his wife’s company without a doctor or nurse or flower delivery man interrupting.  But Evelyn was asleep, and she would be sleeping more and more as the days progressed. He knew eventually there would come a day, all too soon, where she wouldn’t wake up. He had formed a certain acceptance with it but this wasn’t something that was supposed to happen now. Cancer was supposed to take you when you were old. After your grand babies had grown and started having babies of their own.  This was wrong and cruel and he had had more than a few angry words with God above for taking his Evie ‘before her time.’

  
  


Many a tear had been shed already and he was tired of the hurt and the pain and the anger. He just wanted to love his wife and hold her hand until the both of them were old and gray. But that wouldn’t be happening.  But he could hold her hand now, and love her with the time she had left. 

So he held her hand, the elegant fingers were cool to the touch.  He let his fingers run over the simple gold wedding band that she wore. The ring had dulled with age and the multitude of minute scratches that covered the surface. From years of cooking in the kitchen, raising children, volunteering at the church, all the blessings that made her happy. All the things that made their house a home, despite the losses, and upheavals, and changes that occurred over the years.  

  
  


He felt her fingers twitch and he looked up to see her trying to open her eyes. Her face was gaunt, the smile lines had deepened, and her eyelids were heavy.  But she looked around the room, and Sam caught the momentary sparkle as her eyes alighted on the freshly painted walls and the row of assorted family pictures that adorned her bedside table.  Her eyes held steady on the last picture that was ever taken of their ‘Jeffy’. It was taken in the backyard, in the middle of the flower garden she had so loved. His eyes were bright and his toothy grin never failed to make Evelyn smile in return.  Her lips curled softly at the sight of the picture, and then she turned her head toward Sam.

“Did you do this?” Her voice was a faint whisper, crackling from lack of use but still audible to her husband.

 

Sam shook his head, “The boy’s did it, Daryl and Rick. Mostly Daryl, but Rick helped. Do you like it?”

 

“I love it,” she whispered. Her words were halting with the effort she had to put into the very task of speaking.  “The most beautiful shade of blue I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“We hoped you might,” Sam offered her a few sips of water.  “It meant a lot to the boys to be able to do this, for you.”

 

“Hmm,” Evelyn hummed. “I’ll try to remember to thank them. But first… I need to talk to you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“This isn’t something I ever thought we would have to discuss but … Sam, I need you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy, I have you.”

 

“But not for long…”

 

Sam nodded, leaning closer to her and reaching up to stroke her hair.

 

“I don’t want you to be lonely.  I want you to surround yourself with the love of friends and family.  Spend time with Richard and Carl… and Daryl too. Go out to the barbecues your friends always invite you to.  And the pot luck dinners at church. Travel, see all the things we wanted to see. Experience new things. For me…”

 

“I don’t want to do any of those things without you, my love.”  Sam kissed her hand and offered her more water. She pushed his hand gently away.

 

“You still have more life to live.  Just because I’m gone, that’s no excuse to not get out there and live it.”

 

“It won’t bring me any joy to do it without you by my side,” Sam insisted.  

 

“Your life doesn’t end the moment I cease living, Samuel.  Please… humor me, if you must. I’m not asking you to go out and find another woman to love.  I’m not asking you to go out and find yourself another wife. I want you to be able to smile, at the end of the day.  When you’re on your deathbed, if it comes to that, I don’t want you to regret not seeing the Tower of Pisa, or the world’s largest ball of Twine, or… you know what I’m saying, don’t you?”

 

“I do.  And I love you for it.  But I can’t and I won’t be able to do anything remotely like that for quite some time.  But someday…”

 

“That’s all I ask,”  she squeezed his hand, and held it to her chest over her heart.  “With every beat of my heart, and every breath until my last… please know I have no regrets, I have loved you more with every passing day, there’s no better man on this planet than you.”

 

“Shhhh,” Sam soothed.  “I know all this, because I feel the same about you.  It’s okay, Evie. Rest a bit, you’ve had a busy day.”

 

“My time left is short,” the desperation in her words tugged at Sam’s heartstrings.  “Let me say all the things to you I need to say?”

 

Sam nodded, giving her a wet smile.  Knowing this would surely end with more tears, he grabbed the box of tissues.  Pulling back the sheets and blankets, he gingerly climbed in beside his wife. Her body was weak and frail by now, and with the utmost care, he managed to gather her in his arms and held her close. It had been far too long since they had last shared a bed, and visiting nurses be damned, he was going to have this time with her.  The bed wasn’t quite wide enough for the two of them, but he didn’t care. This was Evelyn’s time, and he would let her have as much time as she needed.

 

And the nurse found them asleep hours later, Evelyn’s head resting on Sam’s chest.  Damp tissues clenched in her hand, and her breathing a little more labored than before.

  
  


********************

  
  


“Hey,” Shane set down a steaming cup of coffee on Rick’s desk in front of his face.  “Got you some of the good stuff from Tobin’s Bakery, none of that nasty office swill.  How’s yer mom doin’?”

 

Rick sighed gratefully, wrapping his hands around the paper cup letting his tired fingers soak up the heat.  

 

“She’s home, ain’t got much time left, but she’s home.  Dad is with her, and if there’s enough warning… Lori and I will be there with her when she passes.  Two weeks or less, that’s all we got left.”

 

“I’m so sorry, man…  Yer mom, one hell of a lady.  Ain’t right that she’s gonna be leavin’, and these fuckin’ prostitutes and junkies and abusers get to keep on living.”  

 

“Hey… um, I know I don’t say it often enough but thank you, for pickin’ up the slack for me.  Dealing with the paperwork and bullshit so I can shoot out early. I owe you, big time. I will do my best to make it up to you, after.”

 

Shane waved him off, “Ain’t nothin’, it’s what best friends do.  Okay? What do ya say we get out of here, go pull over some speeders or something?  Sheriff is lettin’ us partner up for today while he interviews some new rookies.” Shane tossed the keys in the air, and Rick snatched them.

 

“Hey!”  Shane protested, “Come on, lemme drive?  I won’t abuse the lights and sirens, I swear!”

 

Rick snickered, and tossed the keys back.  “Alright. Ain’t in any condition to drive myself, so yer on.  Just go easy, okay? I don’t want to explain why the cruiser needs new tires for the second time in less than a year.”

 

*****************

 

Shane dropped Rick off at his parents house at the end of their shift. He went inside with his friend, so he could see Evelyn.  Lori was there already with Carl, the little boy was snuggled into his Gramma’s side sipping a juice box.

 

“Hey squirt,” Shane tousled Carl’s hair.  “You sharin’ or do I gotta get my own?” Carl thrust the box at Shane a little too enthusiastically, squirting juice all over his uniform in the process.

 

“Geez man, I was only joking…”. Rick tossed a dish towel at Shane, who dabbed at the sticky juice and took a seat at Evelyn’s bedside.  “Mrs. G, how you feelin’ today? Do I need to speak with the nurse about your narcotics?”

 

Evelyn laughed softly at Shane’s attempt at humor, “As good as I’ll ever be…. I’m glad you stopped by.  I needed to thank you.”

 

Shane visibly blanched, he wasn’t good with the hard emotions and had hoped to keep this visit with Mrs. Grimes lighthearted.  The way her glazed eyes looked so intensely at him, he knew there was no moving from his seat or seating the conversation. 

 

“What for?” He croaked.  “Ain’t done nothin’... really.”

 

Evelyn just smiled and reached out to squeeze Shane’s hand briefly.  

 

“You’ve been a good friend to Rick.  You boys were trouble from day one but you’ve also stuck with each other through it all.  I’m thankful for that. All I ask is that you stick with him in the days to come. He’s going to need a friend… Sam too.”

 

“Of course,” Shane swallowed, his throat clicking.  “I’ll take care of him.”

 

Evelyn leaned in a little closer, lowering her voice.  “Please, be gentle with him. Don’t give him a hard time either.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’ll know, when the time comes.  Just love him as you always have. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Always, I promise.”

 

“Thank you.  That eases my heart.”  She settled back against the pillows, Carl shifted and scooched off the bed and went in search of his mother.  Rick stood in the doorway fiddling with his phone, the very picture of distraction. And Sam could be heard talking with the day’s assigned nurse in the other room.  With one last smile at Shane, Evelyn let her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

That day was one of the last “good days” Evelyn had. She passed away without warning, two weeks later. It was a quiet Tuesday afternoon, Sam was at her side perusing the store flyers from the Sunday paper and cutting coupons.  A ragged breath caught his attention and he turned toward his wife to see her casting him a weak and teary smile. Her next breath was her last. 

 

Sam called the nurse in, who confirmed it.  He sat frozen by Evelyn’s side, his hand holding her still warm fingers as the nurse made the necessary calls.  

 

“Mr. Grimes? Is there anyone I can call for you, sir?”  

 

“No… no, thank you. I…” He reached blindly for the phone, fingers trembling as he dialed Rick's number.  “I have to call my boys, they need to hear it from me.”

 

Swiping his hands across his eyes he dialed Rick, and then Daryl.  He managed to keep it together as he relayed the news. Quiet sobs overtook him when he hung up the phone, and the nurse left him to grieve over his wife.  Rick and Daryl were present when the funeral home came for her body, and were allowed to help move her. Together, Rick and Daryl selected a pearl necklace, and her favorite blue dress for burial.  

 

Lori showed up with Carl in tow after Evelyn was taken away, sparing Carl from the sight of death, even peaceful as it was.  

 

“What can I do for you?” She sat next to him on the couch, leaning into him, resting her cheek against his shoulder with a sniffle.

 

Rick shook his head, “I don’t… I don’t know. Mom took care of all the arrangements, Dad finalized it before she came home. We just… wait? Until they tell us what day the service will be? I don’t know, Lori.”

 

“It’s okay to not know, even though we knew this was going to happen it’s still a shock.  Let’s do nothing, for now. We can make phone calls in the morning. Funeral home is going to get in touch with the church, and-“

 

“Stop.  Can you just stop?” Rick snapped,  “I’m not interested in talking right now.” With a huff, he jumped up from the couch and walked away, pulling the back door shut behind him harder than was necessary.  Lori followed after him, pausing to watch him out the window. 

 

Daryl was out in Evelyn’s garden smoking a cigarette, Lori watched as Rick paced back and forth in front of the quiet man. Words were exchanged, Rick's pace slowed, followed by a long embrace.  And when they pulled apart, Rick was far less agitated. Daryl gestures toward the house, gave Rick a pat on the shoulder, and then left. Rick didn’t leave the garden until long after the sound of Daryl’s departing motorcycle could be heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy Part 2 of this three part series! Kudos are welcomed, and comments are loved. <3  
> ~FandomLifeTookMyHandAndSaidRun


End file.
